Hyper Runners: Duel Legacy
by Shadow Signer
Summary: Five years. So much changes in so little time. With new heroes, new cards, and a new threat on the horizon, the world turns to Yusei's student as he goes beyond the world of reality. No longer accepting OC's
1. The New Kid

**Hyper Runners: Duel Legacy**

All Character © Respective creators

I couldn't think of a place to put this, so I decided here. I am new to the site and hope to please all of you.

Note: My story uses the following characters as cards, not actual people. And this story takes place five years after the Dark Signers Saga.

Chapter One: The New Kid

The scene opens to the satellite nation harbored across the river from New Domino City. It had been five years since the legendary defeat of Rex Goodwin at the hands of the chosen Signers. Even after all these years, it was still the hottest topic when gossip was dull. With the Signers acting as the new leaders of the city, many changes were taken into effect. Daedalus Bridge was completed, allowing full access between the city at the Satellite, Sector Security was under new authority, and the Satellite was transformed into a new dueling ground. All in all, it was peaceful...for the most part.

"What's the matter, old man?!" A young voice taunted. "Can't keep up with a self-absorbed brat?!"

"I'll get you yet, you little punk!" A familiar grunt sounded.

Who else but the lovable, and humiliated, Officer Trudge would cause such a commotion. But if you think it's Yusei he's after, think again. This time, his target was a wild and free spirited boy roughly around the age of sixteen. The boy in question had spiky-red hair with a golden 'X' tattoo on his left cheek. He wore a red shirt with a pair of blue jeans and a navy-blue vest. The teenaged troublemaker was riding through the deserted streets on a black Dual-Runner with the mark of a red dragon on the hood.

"Come on, old man!" The boy taunted. "What?! Getting slow in your old age?!"

"You better watch yourself, Marcus!" Trudge snarled. "Just because you're Yusei's favorite doesn't mean he's going to protect you forever!"

"Well, he's not here now, is he?" Marcus smirked. "I don't see anything stopping you from knocking me off my Runner. Come on, how about a quick match for old times sake?"

"You're going to regret leaving you room, kid." Trudge grinned deviously, pulling out a well-known card. "Let's get in the game with Speed World!"

Trudge placed the card into the slot of his Runner, activating the onboard Duel Disk. A ripple effect took place and soon the entire street became the ground for their clash.

"_Speed World activated, autopilot standing by._"

"Let's Duel!" They yelled.

**Marcus (4000) – Trudge (4000)**

"To show respect for my elders, I'll let you have the first move." Marcus taunted.

"You're going to regret that." Trudge proclaimed. "Because I summon Assault Dog in attack mode!"

Suddenly, a rottweiler with green armor appeared at his side, racing along side its master. (1200/800)

"Then I'll throw down a face down and end my turn!" He continued as a card appeared at his side.

"Aw, don't tell me you're using that old deck again." Marcus playfully whined. "I was hoping for more of a challenge. Well, it's your loss." He drew a card and watched the speed counter increase (1-1). "I summon Sonic the Hedgehog to the field!"

A blue humanoid hedgehog with six spiked quills appeared (1500/900). But before Marcus could continue, Trudge suddenly broke in.

"You're as predictable as always, brat!" Trudge laughed, throwing up his hidden card. "I knew you would summon that rat, so I played Trap Hole! This card allows me to destroy any summoned monster with more than 1000 attack points! Too bad!"

A bottomless hole appeared below Sonic and sucked the hedgehog straight in. But before Trudge could savor his early victor, the blue hedgehog jumped out of the hole and landed safely at Marcus' side.

"What?!" Trudge exclaimed. "But how?!"

"You seem to be suffering from memory loss, old man!" Marcus joked. "Because you forgot Sonic's special ability. By sacrificing one Speed Counter, Sonic remains in play, but the damage is still taken."

The counter on Marcus' consul dropped. (0-1).

"Now it's my turn!" Marcus continued. "Sonic, attack with Spin Dash!"

The blue hedgehog jumped into the air, curled into a ball, and bashed the hound into oblivion.

**Marcus (4000) – Trudge (3700)**

"Then I'll place two face downs and end my turn!" Marcus finished.

"Lucky brat." Trudge grumbled, drawing a card. (0-2). "Next I'll summon Gate Blocker in attack mode!"

A large metallic wall with a single eye appeared on the field. (100/2000)

"Wow, you must really be eager to lose, old man." Marcus laughed.

"The exact opposite, to be exact." Trudge grinned. "Because next I play Shield & Sword! With this card in play, all face-up monsters must switch their attack and defense points during the remainder of the turn!"

Sonic (800/1500) – Gate Blocker (2000/100)

"And that's not all!" Trudge continued. "Because of Gate Blocker's special ability, you can't collect any Speed Counters, meaning your hedgehog is a sitting duck! Attack, Gate Blocker!"

The iron wall fell forward and smashed the blue creature beneath its weight.

**Marcus (2800) – Trudge (3700)**

"Your move, brat." Trudge taunted.

"And I plan to make the best of it." Marcus smirked, drawing a card. "And thanks to you, I can now activate my trap card: Call of the Haunted! With this card, I can summon one monster from my graveyard and I call Sonic the Hedgehog!"

Sonic reappeared at Marcus' side.

"And because your turn is over, the effects of shield & sword are finished." Marcus continued, watching the Gate Blocker return to its original attack points. "But I'm not done there! Next I'll summon Amy Rose in attack mode!"

A pink humanoid hedgehog wear a pink dress and holding a red hammer appeared. (1000/1000).

"And then I'll play my face down, Piko-Piko Barrage!" Marcus continued, revealing a spell card with a large red hammer. "If Amy Rose is present on the field, this card instantly increases her attack by a thousand points!"

Amy Rose captured a larger version of her hammer, inheriting a menacing red glow (2000/1000)

"You should have thought of a better choice of cards before tackling me." Marcus smirked. "All right, Amy! Show that Gate Blocker what you're made of!"

The Pink hedgehog jumped into the air and swung her hammer downwards in the center of the Gate Blocker, cracking the iron wall down the middle. As Trudge felt the backlash of the attack, he realized he suffered the added loss of a speed counter. (0-1)

**Marcus (2800) – Trudge (1800)**

"You little weasel!" Trudge sneered.

"But my turn isn't over!" Marcus smirked. "Sonic, take him down a notch!"

The blue hedgehog jumped on command and delivered a powerful kick to the officer's face, which also lost him his only speed counter. (0-0)

**Marcus (2800) – Trudge (300)**

"So, are you ready to pack it in, old man?" Marcus taunted loudly.

"It's not over yet, brat!" Trudge yelled, drawing another card. (0-1). "_But this is getting way out of hand. If I don't do something quick, this brat will beat me. I can't live through that humiliation again._"

"Did you fall asleep, gramps!" Marcus laughed.

"That's right, keep laughing." Trudge scowled. "Because I activate a trap card: The Paths of Destiny!"

"That's a new one." Marcus commented.

"I picked it up from a thief trying to steal electronic equipment." Trudge explained. "You see, this is a gain-lose card. We each flip a coin and if it lands on heads, we gain 2000 life points. But if it lands on tails, we lose 2000 life points."

"That's kinda risky, even for you." Marcus stated is surprise.

"When the going gets tough, the tough get going!" Trudge glared in determination. "Of course, you can back out now!"

"Not a chance!" Marcus shouted defiantly. "Bring it on!"

"Go, Paths of Destiny." Trudge shouted.

A coin appeared in front of Trudge's Duel Runner. And by an invisible hand, the coin flipped into the air, both watched closely by the eager riders. It was like time had moved slower in this case. Finally, the coin landed and turned out to be heads.

**Marcus (2800) – Trudge (2300)**

"Your move, brat!" Trudge called victoriously.

"Not a problem!" Marcus grinned. "Go, Paths of Destiny."

This time, the coin appeared in front of Marcus' Duel Runner and flipped into the air. The red-head rider felt confident in his luck and didn't feel worried about the outcome. Unfortunately, his luck was much worse than he had expected. Once the coin landed, it was found to be tails.

"What?!" Marcus exclaimed.

"Too bad, brat!" Trudge laughed

**Marcus (800) – Trudge (2300)**

"You've got to be kidding me." Marcus hissed.

"But my turn is still in effect!" Trudge continued. "Next I send three Guard Dogs to the graveyard to summon my power hitter: Montage Dragon!"

Trudge discards three of his four remaining cards into the graveyard slot and slaps down his final card. A moment later, a blue dragon with three armored heads appeared on the field.

"You remember Montage Dragon's special ability, right?" Trudge said humorously.

"For every card used to summon it, Montage Dragon gains 300 attack points for every level." Marcus grimaced.

"That's right." Trudge nodded. "And with three Guard Dogs, that makes a total of nine levels."

Montage Dragon – (2700/0)

"Now, Montage Dragon!" Trudge called. "Eradicate that pink nuisance with Montage Blast!"

The tri-headed dragon roared and jabbed their necks forward with their jaws unhinged. Three beams of light escaped from the dragon's mouth, exploding over Amy Rose, who was obliterated instantly.

**Marcus (100) – Trudge (2300)**

"Any last words before you lose, brat?!" Trudge shouted victoriously.

"I've got a few." Marcus said defiantly. "I've learned many things from my mentor and one of them is to never surrender. As long as I believe in the power of my cards, I can't lose!"

"Whatever you say." Trudge sniggered. "Just hurry up so I can end this."

"Have it your way." Marcus said, drawing his next card (1-1). As he stared at his chosen card, a dark outline appeared in the depths of his mind. "_Well, buddy. It's looks like it's time to step our game up._"

"_Show no mercy._" The creature growled.

"_Not a problem._" Marcus nodded. "All right, Trudge! You want to end this, then that's fine by me! Cause I'm summoning a tuner monster: Chaos Zero!"

A creature materialized at Marcus' side and stood ready for battle. It resembled a humanoid warrior made entirely of water with a brain visible through its head and two large emerald eyes.

"A tuner monster?" Trudge repeated in confusion. "Since when did you....wait a minute!"

"That's right, Trudge!" Marcus smirked. "You always wanted to see my trump card and now you get your wish. Because I'm fusing Chaos Zero and Sonic the Hedgehog to synchro summon Perfect Chaos Dragon!"

Chaos Zero jumps into the air before deforming into a puddle of water that surrounds Sonic. Suddenly, the aquatic buddle expands and begins to reshape itself into a new form. The creature now resembled a serpentine dragon with a large fin on its head, two curved horns, and made entirely of water. As Trudge stared into its demonic green eyes, he felt a sudden sense of foreboding. (2800/1600)

"Is that...It can't be..." Trudge sputtered.

"I know what you're thinking, but your wrong." Marcus stated deviously. "Perfect Chaos isn't one of the 5 Star Dragons, but it's just as good. And if you don't believe me, see for yourself. Perfect Chaos, attack Montage Dragon with Wave Burst!"

The aquatic demon loomed over the feeble dragon and ripped open its jaws to expel a torrent of water. The Montage Dragon exploded as the aqua jet pierced through its chest. However, Perfect Chaos Dragon did not seem satisfied as it rested close to Trudge's Duel Runner.

**Marcus (100) – Trudge (2200)**

"I 'forgot' to mention Perfect Chaos' special ability." Marcus said humorously. "You see, whenever Perfect Chaos sends a monster to the graveyard, it deals direct damage equal to that monsters attack points."

"Oh no!" Trudge cried out.

"Oh yes!" Marcus cheered. "Perfect Chaos, end this duel!"

The aquatic dragon followed as directed and unleashed a second wave of water directly for Trudge's Duel Runner. The high-tech cycle suddenly screeched to a halt as the onboard computer failed.

**Duel Victor: Marcus**

"Later, old man!" Marcus laughed as he took off down the street.

"I swear, either Yusei punishes that kid or I do." Trudge growled, slamming his fist on his runner.

At the time of sunset, Marcus had stopped at the harbor close to Daedalus Bridge. The fiery-haired duelist was leaning against his Duel Runner, staring out into the waters that reflected the vibrate lights of the sun. But he was not alone. Perfect Chaos was gracefully swimming through the river, not even rippling the water. Sonic resting on the ground while Amy sat on Marcus' Duel Runner. But Marcus knew they weren't in play because they were more transparent than normal.

"You think Trudge will ever learn?" Marcus asked.

"Not a chance." Sonic said nonchalantly. "But hey, what fun is life without a little competition."

"Is that all you boys think about." Amy pouted. "Fighting and Dueling?"

"Yes." The men answered.

Amy glared at the two, but Marcus was saved at the sound of his ring tone. But upon looking at the caller ID, the red-head felt safer dealing with Amy. With an audible gulp, he answered.

"Hey, how's it..." Marcus said nervously. "What? You heard? From Trudge?" He listened for a moment. "I know I'm not supposed to go into the Satellite without permission, but..." He stopped to listen again. "But I – he – and we....yes, Yusei. I'll be home in a minute."

He cut off the connection.

"Looks like someone's in trouble." Sonic taunted playfully.

"Hey, if I go down, you're coming with me." Marcus proclaimed.

"What? You're going to blame this on Duel Spirits?" Sonic smirked victoriously.

"I hate you guys." Marcus murmured.

The red-head rider jumped back to his Runner and took off in the direction of the bridge. But without his notice, someone was watching him from afar. An unknown figure wearing black-hooded coat held the binocular pressed to his eyes as he followed Marcus' trail. Setting down the viewing tool, the figure pressed to fingers to his temple.

"_We've found one of them._" The figure said telepathically in a feminine voice. "_Shall I attack now?_"

"_No._" A response came. "_Wait a little while longer until we can confirm his power._"

The unknown character nodded and fell backwards into the shadows.

**

* * *

**

A new hero emerges with a new threat. What is the special ability that rests with Marcus? Who are the unknown characters that seek to obtain him? And what does Yusei have to say about this? Find out on the next Hyper Runners!

**Please, read and review.**

* * *

I am opening for OC duelists. If you want to participate, please fill in the following.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Personality:

Visual description:

Alignment: (Hero or Villain)

Deck: (X-over available)

Signature Card:

Duel Runner: (If one available)


	2. Untouchable God

**Hyper Runners: Duel Legacy**

All Character © Respective creators

Chapter Two: Untouchable God

The scene returns to the famous New Domino City. To be more specific, the legendary Kaiba Dome. At the time, Jack Atlas, who had regained his title as Duel King, was racing around the track on his Duel Runner with his opponent following close behind. The crowd was on the edge of their seats. Jack had two rock monsters on his side of the playing field while his opponent possessed a purple-skeletal monster wearing a green cape.

"Oh, you're in for it now, Atlas!" The rider proclaimed. "Because I sacrifice Archfiend Soldier to summon Skull Archfiend of Lightning!"

The purple skeleton evaporated, allowing a bolt of lightning to drop from the sky. Once the lightning passed, a skeletal creature with purple innards, twin bat-like wings, and twisted horns in the back of its skull. The archfiend master roared – static crackled through its claws. (2500/1200)

"It may cost me 500 lie points, but it is worth it to see you squirm!" He continued.

**Jack (1600) – Rider (900)**

"Now, Skull Archfiend of Lightning!" The rider commanded. "Attack his Medium Piece Golem!"

The Archfiend beast slapped its claws together, sending a bolt of lightning to eradicate the smaller of the two golems.

**Jack (700) – Rider (900)**

"Oh no!" The announcer cried. "Jack Atlas is only one step away from losing the duel! Will he make another stunning come back?"

"That's a stupid question." Jack stated, drawing his next card. "It's about time I put an end to this with Dark Resonator!"

A masked spirit wearing a black cloak and carrying a golden tuning fork appeared at his side.

"And now I added Dark Resonator to Big Piece Golem to Summon Red Dragon Archfiend!" He continued.

Dark Resonator dissolves into a trio of rings that circle the last remaining monster on the field. With the disappearance of both monsters came the appearance of a red beam, followed by the welcome of the fabled beast. A tall black dragon with red muscles scattered around its body, bloody-red wings, and three horns curved from its head. Red Dragon Archfiend. (3000/2000)

"Please, no." The rider pleaded.

"And it doesn't end there!" Jack announced. "I play my trap card: Assault Mode Activate! And with this card, I can summon Red Dragon Archfiend/ Assault Mode!"

The trap card appeared on the field before transforming into a beam of flashing light. The light struck over Jack's signature card, which had altered in power and appearance. The dragon now had multiple layers of crimson armor, serrated white claws, and pitch-black wings. (3500/2500)

"Please, don't!" The rider requested desperately. "I'll do anything!"

"You're pathetic." Jack glared. "Now, Red Dragon Archfiend, get rid of this loser with Flare Impact!"

The armored dragon snarled as it spread its wings and took to the air. Red Dragon Archfiend soared down from the clouds with its fist aflame and crushed Skull Archfiend of Lightning into dust. With the last of his life points gone, the rider's Duel Runner instantly shut down, sending the owner flying over.

**Duel Victor: Jack**

The Duel King screeched to a halt as the crowd exploded into a wave of cheers. Red Archfiend Dragon/Assault Mode landed behind its master, giving the audience a glorious pose. But to those who were not fortunate enough to enter the Kaiba Dome, they were forced to watch the match on television. People like Marcus. The troublemaking teen was sitting in an unknown garage, resting against his Duel Runner as Jack performed for the crowd.

"_And there you have it, folks!_" The announcer yelled on screen. "_Jack Atlas has secured his title once again!_"

"What a show-off." Marcus grumbled, turning off the set. "The only reason he's still king is because Yusei didn't go for the title again. I bet Yusei would knock him off his Runner in one turn."

"Hero worshipping again?" Sonic smirked; he and Amy appeared on either side of Marcus. "You know, it's not a healthy habit."

"Shut up." Marcus said tiredly.

"You need to give Jack a Chance." Amy suggested. "Who knows, he might just be a little better than Yusei."

"That's impossible!!" Marcus roared furiously; the hedgehogs jumped in shock. "Yusei is the greatest duelist in the entire world!"

"Sucking up won't get you out of trouble."

Stiffing almost instantly, Marcus remained hesitant before slowly turning on his heels. The legendary Yusei Fudo himself was standing in the threshold of the door, coming to inspect his own Duel Runner by the set of tools in his hand. For as long as he could remember, Yusei had always been Marcus' idol – even back in the days when they lived in the Satellites. But, as expected, Yusei remained cool and collected. The former champion said nothing as he passed Marcus and began to work with his Runner. But after testing the engine on the vehicle, he finally spoke.

"Trudge told me everything that happened yesterday." Yusei said coolly. "You were in the Satellites again."

"Yeah, just going out for some air." Marcus chuckled nervously.

"You were supposed to be there." Yusei said indifferently. "The Satellites may have been converted to a dueling ground, but there are rules. No underage Duelists are allowed in the Satellites unless given permission by a parent or guardian. And as your legal guardian, I don't remember saying you could go."

"I was just looking for a duel." Marcus excused lamely.

"Then you should have dueled in Muto Park." Yusei said with authority. "I didn't save you from the Facility to have you thrown back in."

At the mention of the cursed place, Marcus instinctively touched the golden 'X' on his left check – his Criminal Mark.

"Aw, don't you think you're being too hard on him, Yusei." Marcus shot back around towards the door and was relived to find Akiza. "After all, I believe you were sent to the Facility for far worse things."

"He shouldn't have gone to the Satellite." Yusei stated, finally looking away from his Runner. "Do you know how hard it was to convince the warden to let him out?"

"He was just having a little fun." Akiza smiled, patting the redhead.

"You can't protect him forever." Yusei said. "He's not you child."

"He's as good as!" Akiza snapped defiantly.

This is one of the reasons Marcus liked being with Akiza. His own parents abandoned him in the Satellites since he was a year old, forcing him to fend for himself. But when he was Akiza, he sort of saw her as his own mother – she didn't seem to mind as much. And the day Yusei chose to save him, of all people, from the Facility, he began to see his idol and mentor as something more.

"Uh...You know," Marcus said awkwardly. "I think I'll go to Muto Park like Yusei said."

"Not so fast!" Akiza said sternly, grabbing Marcus by his shoulder. "Even though I did defend you, you still need to be punished for going behind out backs and breaking the law." She tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Hmm...I say no dueling for a week. What do you think, Yusei?"

"Sounds fair to me." Yusei nodded.

"What?!" Marcus exclaimed. "You can't do that!"

"Yes, we can." Yusei stated coolly, turning back to his Runner. "As long as you are under my authority, I make the rules."

Marcus sneered spitefully – this was one of the few things he hated about his idol.

* * *

The scene alternates to the heart of New Domino City, towards the open ranged park known as Muto Park. This place was one of the few that weren't alternated mechanically when Goodwin commanded authority in the city. In the center of this famous site was a statue erected of the three dragons that served under the legendary duelists: Timaeus, Critias and Hermos. Marcus sat grudged under the shadow of the statue, watching young duelists playing left and right.

"Stupid Trudge, stupid Akiza, stupid Yusei." Marcus mumbled lowly. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"I hate to say I told you so," Amy said pointedly, appearing at his shoulder.

"Then don't." Marcus glared. The pink hedgehog pouted and faded back into spiritual existence. "Ugh, there's got to be something to take my mind off things. But what am I going to do without dueling for a week?"

"Yo, Marcus!"

The spiky redhead snapped his attention in the direction of the voice, where two new characters approached him. The first was a boy with hacked-black hair and a scar over his right eye after an incident with a cockatoo – don't ask. He wore a black shirt with Stardust Dragon on the back, grey shorts held by a belt, and a pair of black boots. The second was a young female with wavy-blue hair that reached to her back and golden-yellow eyes. She wore a grey shirt with a red claw print on either side of his waist, a pair of sky-blue jeans, and a red hair clip.

"Namura, Ruki!" Marcus waved to his friends. "What's going on? What are you guys doing here?"

"We just got back from Jack's latest duel." Namura smiled. "You should have seen it, like how he used Red Dragon Archfiend and called for the Assault Mode Activate and...."

"I watched it on TV." Marcus interrupted rudely. "I don't need a play-by-play."

"What's up with you?" Ruki questioned sternly as Namura fell silent. "What? Did you lose a duel or something?"

"Worse, I've been punished." Marcus informed; neither of them seemed surprised. "Now I can't duel for a week."

"That's too bad, Marcus." Namura said sympathetically. "Anything we can do to help?"

"Not unless you've got some spy equipment to sneak into Yusei's room." Marcus said sarcastically until noticing Ruki's eager expression. "I was kidding, Ruki."

The blond pouted disappointingly. With a heavy sigh, the redhead troublemaker jumped up and landed on his feet. Unfortunately, when he jumped, the top of his head collided with something hard, causing him to fall backward. While nursing his throbbing temple, Marcus stared up at the source. Looming over him was a muscular man with jagged black hair wearing a red vest with blue form-fitting slacks. The man scowled darkly, rubbing his chin, as Marcus scuttled backwards. Unfortunately, the man captured him by his collar and lifted him to the air.

"You little punk." The man growled. "Do you have any idea who I am?"

"I nice big man about to let me go?" Marcus guessed sheepishly.

"The name's Youhei." Youhei announced. "I own the park by being the strongest duelist in the city. You've got a lot of nerve for touching the king without his permission."

"It was an accident." Namura said meekly. "It won't happen again."

"Yeah, so let him go!" Ruki demanded.

"Sure, I'll let him go." Youhei said sarcastically. "Right after I knock him senseless!"

As Youhei pulled his fist backwards, Marcus closed his eyes to await the impact. But it never came. Instead, a card flew out of nowhere and jabbed into Youhei's wrist, forcing the hulking man to drop the boy. Ruki and Namura were instantly at Marcus' side, but the redhead looked to his savior and glared. A black Duel Runner with black studs on the wheels and a red cloud on the hood drove between the two opposing forces and stopped in front of Youhei. The driver stepped off his cycle and removed his helmet. He was a tall man three years older than Marcus with matted dark hair that cover his right eye, which was cold and grey. He wore a black shirt, dark-blue pants, and a long jade coat that reached close to the ground.

"Akira Seta." Marcus hissed.

"You will call me Rev." Rev glared. "I thought you would have learned that the first time. Of course, I wouldn't expect much from a lowly criminal."

"What are you doing here?" Marcus glared.

"I had hoped to change Yusei's mind in making me his student." Rev explained. "But once again, he denied the chance to train a true duelist. I guess he's fond of hopeless cases." Ruki and Namura had to restrain their friend as he attempted to assault Rev. "I was on my way back to my training course when I noticed trouble. You're lucky I was around to save your skin."

Marcus sneered spitefully at the man. Akira "Rev" Seta was a dueling prodigy that had beaten many professional duelists since his days in Duel Academy. It was common knowledge that Rev only desired to be trained by the best, which is one of the reasons he left the Academy in his first year. Rev has tried for the past three years to convince Yusei to train him, but he refused every time. With that option no longer available, Rev turned to the only duelist left who could satisfy him: Jack Atlas. But when news of Yusei gaining a student spread, Rev instantly despised Marcus. Many would call they bond a friendly rivalry, but they see it as a mutual hatred for each other.

"Hey, you little twerp!" Youhei cut in, pointing to Rev. "Who do you think you are?! I was just about to teach that brat a lesson!"

"Save it." Rev said coolly. "You're wasting you time. Start a fight and Sector Security would be carting you off to the facility right now. And besides, you wouldn't stand a chance against him in a duel."

"What?!" Youhei growled.

"You're always spouting of about being king." Rev continued. "But in reality, you are just a spineless coward hiding behind those muscles."

"You think so, do ya?" Youhei sneered. "Then why don't you put your deck where you mouth is?"

"Gladly." Rev nodded.

The dueling prodigy turned to his Runner and detached the Duel Disk connected to the controls. As he placed his deck in the slot, large crowds suddenly seem together out of nowhere. Rev was well known in New Domino City – that was one of the things Marcus disliked about him the most.

"It's him! It's really him!"

"I've got to get his autograph!"

"I can't believe we get to see the Untouchable God in action!"

"Untouchable God?" Marcus repeated in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"I think we're about to find out." Namura stated.

"Duel!" Youhei and Rev shouted.

**Rev (4000) – Youhei (4000)**

"To start off, I'm going to summon Red-Eyes Black Chick in defense mode!" Youhei announced.

A red egg appeared on the field. A moment later, the top of the egg cracked open to reveal a miniature black dragon. (800/500)

"Then I'll place two face downs and end my turn." Youhei finished as the two cards appeared.

"My turn." Rev said indifferently, drawing a card. "And to start off, I summon Path of Pein – Animal to the field in defense mode."

A young human girl appeared on the field. She had her hair tied in a bun with a black stub on her nose and three stubs under each of her purple, mutli-ringed eyes wearing a black cloak with red clouds. (1100/700)

"And due to her special ability," Rev continued. "I can summon one beast card from my hand to the field in defense mode. Now I summon Possessed Panda."

A rock-skinned panda with multiple stubs and mutli-ringed eyes appeared on the field. (300/ 1900)

"I end my turn." Rev finished.

"Big mistake!" Youhei grinned. "Because now I send Red-eyes Black Chick to the graveyard. And by using it's special ability, I can summon Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

The baby dragon exploded from its eggs and increased in growth to become a massive dragon with multiple layers of black armor, expansive wings, and a pair of ruby-red eyes. (2400/2000)

"And that's not all." Youhei continued. "I now activate my trap card: Metalmorph! And with this card, I can transform my Red-Eyes Black Dragon into Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon!"

The trap flipped upwards and transformed into a suit of metallic armor that attached itself to the black dragon. Now Red-Eyes was transformed into a silver machine version of itself with amber-colored eyes. (2800/2400)

"Now attack, my dragon!" Youhei command.

Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon produced a metallic fireball from its throat and launched it over the Path of Pein, which exploded on contact – Rev didn't seem worried.

"Next I'll activate Call of the Haunted to bring back my Red-Eyes Black Chick and end my turn."

The black chick returned in defense mode – the crowd was growing restless.

"Looks like Rev's backed himself into a corner." Ruki nodded. "I'll wager he loses in the next round."

"I wouldn't give up on him so easily." Namura said. "From what I've heard, he's never lost a match. And best of all, he has this super monster card at is supposed to be stronger than even the 5 Star Dragons."

Now Marcus was interested. If there was anything stronger than the 5 Star Dragons, he would want to know about it. As he wondered whether he would see it or not, Rev silently drew a card from his deck.

"I summon Path of Pein – Naraka in defense mode." Rev announced.

A muscular man with a mop of orange hair appeared on the field. He had seven studs going diagonal on each side of his face and the same purple, multi-ringed eyes as its predecessor. (1600/1000)

"And now I activate its special ability." Rev stated. "By sending a monster from by hand to the graveyard, I can summon a monster from my graveyard to the field if it has less than that monster's level. So I summon Path of Pein – Animal."

The Animal path returned to the field. And due to its ability, a rhino with multiple stubs appeared on the field next to it. (1900/1300)

"You're making this way too easy!" Youhei laughed. "I'll send my Red-Eyes Black Chick to the graveyard to summon another Red Eyes Black Dragon." The dragon appeared on the field. "And next I'll get rid of my Red-Eyes to summon Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!"

The black dragon evaporated as a pillar of red light exploded from the ground. When the light faded, the dragon took a dramatic change in appearance. Rubies were scattered along its body as red markings were made to connect them (2400/2000)

"And because of my Red-Eyes' special ability, he gains 300 attack points for every dragon in the graveyard. "Youhei continued.

Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon – (3300/2000)

"And now attack!" Youhei ordered.

Both dark dragons screeched as they unless a pair of blazing fireballs, both aimed for the Paths of Pein, who exploded on contact. Rev seemed amused by Youhei's performance as he was smirking victoriously. With the dragon's attacks completed, he knew Youhei's turn was finish and drew a card.

"I place two cards face down and sacrifice my possessed animals to summon Path of Pein – Deva!" Rev stated.

The two cards appeared on the field before the remaining monsters evaporated into light particles. And taking their place was another human character. He had spiky orange hair with six stubs in his nose and two spiked studs under his lower lip. Like the paths before him, he wore a black cloak with red clouds and had purple, multi-ringed eyes. (2500/2100)

"Is that supposed to scare me?" Youhei laughed. "That weakling isn't strong enough to beat my dragons."

"I have noticed, which is why I play Card Destruction!" Rev stated, playing the card on the field. "And because of it's ability, we send all cards to the graveyard and we draw the same number we had in our hands."

"What is he doing that for?" Marcus questioned as they discarded their cards. "That will only make Darkness Dragon stronger."

Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon – (4100/2000)

"And next I play Monster Reborn to bring back my Path of Pein - Animal." Rev continued as the monster appeared. "And with its power, I can summon another beast." Another possessed Panda appeared. "I end my turn."

"You're just begging to lose." Youhei said confidently, drawing a card. "Well, I'll give it to you. Attack my dragons."

"And now you activate Deva's special ability." Rev proclaimed. "By sacrificing one monster on my field, I can stop one of your monster's attacks. So I sacrifice both my monsters to put an end to both your dragons."

The two monsters dissolved into a form of purple energy and were absorbed into the Deva Path's body. The Path of Pein thrusted out it's arm and scattered the flames of both attacks. The invisible shield pushed back both dragons and landed them next to their master.

"It doesn't matter." Youhei growled. "I'll get you next turn."

"But there won't be a next turn." Rev stated. "Because I activate my trap card: Ring of Destruction." The trap card revealed itself as a silver ring with red shells attached. "By attaching this to one of your monsters, we take damage equal to its attack points. And I choose your Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon!"

The silver ring twisted in midair and latched itself to the Darkness Dragon's neck.

"But then we'll both lose!" Youhei informed.

"Not exactly." Rev chuckled. "Because I activate my spell: Ring of Defense. By activating this card, all damage caused by a trap card is downgraded to 0."

"But...that means." Youhei stammered. "You set me up."

"You should have never challenged me." Rev stated. "I end my turn and the duel."

At the command, the silver ring exploded, creating a massive dome of fire in the area. However, another ring with four green shields appeared to protect Rev. Youhei was not as fortunate as the dome of fire reached him and wiped out all his life points in one go. The muscle man fell in weakness and fainted.

**Duel Victor: Rev**

"That was amazing." Ruki said in awe. "Youhei didn't even lay a scratch on him."

"Now we know why they call him the Untouchable God." Namura said.

Marcus said nothing as he watched Rev walk back to his Duel Runner. As the Untouchable God jumped onto his Runner, Marcus noticed something under his shirt. It was a silver necklace with a brown gemstone in the center. Because of his quick eye, the redhead could see the symbol on it before Rev drove away – it was the symbol of Earth. Marcus reached down his shirt and pulled something out. It was a necklace like Rev's, but with a blue gem stone and the symbol of water.

"Everything ok, Marcus?" Ruki asked, noticing the redheads look of concentration.

"It's nothing, Ruki." Marcus sighed, replacing the necklace. "It's nothing."

Meanwhile, the cloaked figure was the satellite was watching from a building not far from the park. She was looking through the binoculars, staring at Rev as he raced across the street and into the city.

"Hmm...Not bad." She said interestingly. "We'll have to keep an eye on him."

* * *

**A new test of power has emerged. What will become of Marcus due to this new development? Will he find a way to defeat the Untouchable God? And who is the woman? Find out on the next Hyper Runners.**

**Please, read and review.**

* * *

Now it's time for a segment I call: Duel Report.

Name: Path of Pein – Animal

Attribute: Earth

Type: Warrior/effect

Level: 2

ATK/DEF: 1100/700

Effect: When this monster is summoned to the field, player may summon one beast-type monster from their hand.


	3. Lady Luck

**Hyper Runners: Duel Legacy**

All Character © Respective creators

Chapter Three: Lady Luck

The scene returns to the streets of New Domino City only a few short hours after Rev's outstanding duel. Marcus wanted to forget about the match, but it was really difficult with Ruki and Namura doing play-by-play commentary. But when he thought about it, they had a right to be excited. Looking over the match in his memory, Marcus tried to find some weakness in Rev's defenses, but failed every time – he created the ultimate defense.

"_It's like nothing could touch him._" Marcus thought difficultly. "_I guess that's the reason they call him the Untouchable God._"

"**Aw, I'm sure you would have thought of something.**" Sonic said encouragingly. "**After all, Yusei chose you over him.**"

"**He had the whole duel planned out.**" Amy said pointedly. "**His monsters were mapped perfectly, their effects were chosen at the right moments, and he didn't even summon his best card.**"

"_Who needs friends when I have guys like you?_" Marcus thought sarcastically.

"Marcus....Marcus...." Namura called.

"Wake up, bonehead!" Ruki screamed.

The redhead troublemaker snapped out of his thought just moment before smacking into a lamppost. As he fell backward to the ground, holding his face, he could hear a group of giggle girls pass by – he never felt so embarrassed. He saw a hand being held out between his fingers and accepted it while still hiding his face. Imagine his surprise when he learned it wasn't from Namura or Ruki. It was from young woman roughly close to his age with silky, shoulder-length brunette hair. She wore a midnight-blue shirt with a white vest over it, light-blue jeans, and a dark-blue belt with black deck holders. If it wasn't for the fact he was so embarrassed from his fall, he might have found her to be.....stunning.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"I'm fine." Marcus murmured.

"That's good." The girl nodded. "You should really watch where you're going."

Not a moment later, she turned and hit the same lamppost. Marcus resisted all temptation to laugh as she slid downwards on the metal pole. The unknown girl groaned, rubbing her forehead, which was now beet-red.

"You ok?" Ruki sniggered behind her hand.

"Yeah, this isn't the first time something like this happened." She laughed lightly. As her searched over the group, her eyes stopped on Marcus. "Hey, I know you – you're Marcus Kiva. You were in the satellites for a few years until you got caught stealing a Runner from Sector Security. You were locked up in the Facility for two years before Yusei convinced them to drop all charges. I think he became your master and legal guardian shortly after."

"Uh...yeah." Marcus said amazingly. "How'd you know all that?"

"My dad is chief of Sector Security." The girl smiled. "He has all the records of local residents." She suddenly bonked herself on the head. "Oh, how rude of me? I forgot to introduce myself. I'm Hikari Reitai."

"Well, you already know who I am." Marcus said, waving a hand to his friends. "These two are..."

"Namura Jones." Hikari interrupted. "A resident of the Tops. Your parents make money by performing advertisement for top-ranking duelists. Reports also say you have an IQ of 246 and have a problem with shyness."

"I...I don't know why you mean." Namura said meekly.

"You just proved her point." Ruki informed.

"And you're Ruki Tetsaya." Hikari continued. "You're the president of the Yusei fan club and his biggest fan. Purchase records show that you paid four hundred dollar for a fork that Yusei used."

"I was wonder what happened to our silverware." Marcus laughed.

"Hey, that was private information, Ms. Know-It-All!" Ruki screamed furiously.

"Sorry." Hikari apologized. "But I just find it funny for an over obsessed fan to pay so much for an eating utensil."

"You know, I had just about enough of you!" Ruki snarled; Marcus and Namura slid out of sight. "I challenge you to a duel! And if I win, you get out of my sight forever!"

"All right." Hikari nodded. "But If I win, I get to be a part of your little group."

"Say what?" Marcus questioned.

"You're on." Ruki accepted.

Then out of nowhere, the girl collected two Duel Disks from behind their backs. Amy tried to explain something called "Hammerspace" that girls used, but Marcus tuned her out after the first few words. Ruki's Duel Disk resembled the ones used during Duel Academy, but with a light-blue trim. Hikari's Duel Disk was entirely yellow, but with a white trim.

"This is going to turn out so good." Namura mumbled.

"Duel!" The females cried.

**Ruki (4000) – Hikari (4000)**

"Youth before beauty." Hikari offered.

"You're going to regret that." Ruki assured, drawing a card. "Cause I summon Experiment 323 in defense mode."

A purple hummingbird appeared on the field, raising its wings protectively. (600/500)

"Then I throw down a face down and end my turn." Ruki finished as the card appeared.

"My draw." Hikari stated, picking a card. "And I summon Goddess of Whim."

A humanoid character with leafy green hair and pea-colored dress appeared on the field. (950/700)

"And due to her special ability, I flip a coin." Hikari explained. "And I call right; its attack points are doubled. But if I call wrong; the points are then halved. So I choose heads."

The Goddess of Whim summoned a large silver coin in its hands and tossed it in the air. Marcus had to admit that it was a risky gamble since Goddess of Whim was already weak enough. But fortune seemed to smile upon Ruki as the coin landed on tails.

Goddess of Whim – (475/700)

"Too bad." Hikari shook. "I place two face downs and call it a turn."

"Not so lucky, are ya?" Ruki boasted, drawing her next card. "And now I sacrifice 323 to summon Experiment 470."

The purple hummingbird shattered and reformed into an orange octopus with sharp hooks at the end of its tentacles. (1900/1700)

"And now I attack your Goddess with Experiment 470!" Ruki declared. "Go, depth dragger!"

The orange experiment snapped its tentacle hooks and covered the leafy goddess on all sides. But before they could finish the strike, a square box with holes covered the monster, confusing Ruki and her monster.

"You just activated my trap card: Fairy Box!" Hikari explained. "And once again, I flip a coin. And If I guess right, all battle damage is reduced to 0. And the side I choose is heads."

Experiment 470 stabbed its hook through one of the holes. But when it pulled back its tentacle, the octopus monster learned that it had missed its intended target.

"That's all right, because I activate my face down: Double Attack." Ruki stated, flipping up the card. "By sending one monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can have one monster with a lower level attack again. So I choose my level six Experiment 291..." She discarded the experiment. "And allow my level five Experiment 470 to attack again!"

"And I call heads again!" Hikari shouted quickly.

The octopus monster slashed its hook through another hole and pulled back. Much to Ruki's disappointment, it held nothing.

"That is just luck." Ruki mumbled. "I play down a face down and end my turn."

"Then it's my move." Hikari stated, drawing card. "And I sacrifice 500 life points to keep Fairy Box on the field."

**Ruki (4000) – Hikari (3500)**

"And now I sacrifice Goddess of Whim to summon Arcana Force XIV – Temperance." Hikari declared.

A beam of light exploded from on of the Fairy Box holes and took form over the field. A feminine creature wearing a black/gold robe with grey arms and hair appeared, reflecting the sun from its jade eyes. (2400/2400)

"She has an Arcana creature." Namura said in awe. "All Arcana monsters have a special effect depending a coin flip."

"That's right." Hikari confirmed. "And this one is for battle damage. If it's heads, all damage done to me is halved. But if it lands on tails, all damage done to you is halved. Now let's see what luck has in store for us."

Temperance forged a coin between its claws and tossed it into the air. All four duelists watched eagerly as the silver coin dropped and clattered on the street. The coin landed on heads.

"Now I attack with Temperance." Hikari declared.

Temperance formed a sphere of light between its claws and tossed it towards the experiment, which exploded on contact.

**Ruki (3500) – Hikari (3500)**

"And with that, I end my turn." Hikari finished.

"My move." Ruki stated, drawing a card. "And I activate my face down: Pod Capture." Card pulls up to reveal a magic card with three colorful spheres on the cover. "With this card, you choose one card from my hand. And if it has the word Experiment in the name, I can summon it to the field."

"And you have two cards left." Hikari noted. "That leaves a 50-50 chance."

"Sounds like your kind of odds, huh?" Ruki smiled.

"You're right." Hikari nodded. "So I choose the left one."

"Too bad." Ruki chuckled. "Cause now I summon 625 in attack mode!"

A fat, golden koala appeared on the field. (100/2900)

"And now I activate Reverse Role!" Ruki declared. She reveals a card with two experiments switching places. "With this card, I can exchange one monster on your side of the field for one of mine. And I choose to exchange 625 for Arcana Force XIV!"

Temperance glides over to Ruki's side of the field as 625 stumbled over to Hikari.

"And because of Temperance's special ability, we do another coin flip." Ruki proclaimed.

Temperance summoned another coin and tossed it into the air – it landed on heads.

"And now I attack with Arcana Force XIV!" Ruki declared.

"And I choose Tails for Fairy Box!" Hikari exclaimed.

Experiment 623 waddled into the Fairy Box and got stuck for a moment before diving in. Temperance summoned another sphere of light between its claws tossed it into one of the holes. There was a sudden explosion, followed by a rain of golden shards – 625 was destroyed.

**Ruki (3500) – Hikari (700)**

"And with that, I end my turn." Ruki finished.

"That was a sweet move." Hikari complimented. "You're one of the best duelist's I've fasted so far."

"I have to admit, you're putting up a good fight yourself." Ruki smiled. "I haven't had this much fun since I saw Yusei in the park and found his jacket."

"You ripped it off his back!" Marcus exclaimed.

"Details." Ruki chuckled. "Anyway, it's your move, Hikari."

"And I plan to make the best of it." Hikari said, drawing another card. "_This is perfect. All I need to do is survive one more round and this duel is over._" "I sacrifice 500 life points to keep Fairy Box on the field."

**Ruki (3500) – Hikari (200)**

"Next I play Ace of Sword!" Hikari declared. "Now I flip a coin and if I call correct, you take damage equal to one monster on your field. But if I guess wrong, I take damage to a monster on my field."

"But you don't have any monsters." Ruki gasped.

"I can lose." Hikari smiled. "I choose heads."

A silver coin forged in midair and snapped into the sky. The duelists waited patiently until the coin landed on the ground with a loud clatter. Much to Hikari's relief, it landed on heads. And since there was only one monster on Ruki's field, it became obvious what the choice would be. A silver sword shot from the magic card and speared through temperance and stabbed at Ruki's Duel Disk.

**Ruki (1100) – Hikari (200)**

"And next I call out Arcana Force VI – The Emperor!" Hikari continued.

A mechanical warlord with metallic wings, several red opals, and detectable claws appeared on the field. (1400/1400)

"And with its special ability, I flip again." Hikari explained. "If it lands on head, all Arcana monsters gain an extra 500 attack points. But if it's tail, the same rule applies to Arcana monsters on your side."

The Emperor summoned a coin and tossed it in the air. And when it landed, the coin was found to be heads.

Arcana Force IV – The Emperor – (1900/1400)

"And I throw down two face downs and end my turn." Hikari finished as the two cards appeared.

"My turn!" Ruki said, drawing a card. "And I attack with Temperance!"

"You activated my trap card: Skull Dice!" Hikari proclaimed, revealing the card. "I roll a die and whatever it lands on is subtracted from your monster by 100 attack points."

A tiny creature in a devil costume soar out of the card and tossed a red die. The die clattered across the pavement until it stopped on 5.

Arcana Force XIV – Temperance – (1900/2400)

"Then our monsters will destroy each other." Ruki stated.

"Not if I guess right on Fairy Box." Hikari stated. "And I choose Tails."

The Emperor disintegrated into light particles and dived into one of the holes. Temperance summoned forth another sphere of light between its claws and tossed it into one of the other holes, exploding once inside. However, there was no shower of particles escaping from the box – Temperance had missed.

"I throw down one face down and end my turn." Ruki finished.

"Man, this is getting intense." Marcus commented.

"I have a bad feeling for whoever wins." Namura said softy.

"You always have a bad feeling." Marcus rolled his eyes.

"My draw and I get rid of Fairy Box." Hikari proclaimed, watching as the box evaporated to reveal her Emperor. "And next I activate Graceful Dice. It has the same ability as my Skull Dice, but it increases my Emperor's attack points."

A small creature dressed as an angel flew from the card and tossed a blue die on the ground. The die rolled across the pavement for a few tense moments before stopping on 6.

Arcana Force IV – The Emperor – (2500/1400)

"Now end Temperance, my Emperor!" Hikari commanded. "Magnetic Conquest!"

The Emperor raised its claws like serpents and jabbed them forward for an assault.

"Not so fast!" Ruki interjected. "I activate my trap: Suicide Bomb!" Reveal a trap card with a blue koala experiment holding a detonating bomb. "This card destroys both our monsters and we lose life points equal to half their attack points."

Hikari was caught completely off guard. Both Arcana monsters exploded in a blast of green energy, taking out their master's in the process. Because of Hikari's own recklessness, it was she who had suffered the agony of defeat.

**Duel Victor: Ruki**

"Well, looks like you beat me." Hikari smiled proudly. "But I didn't give up without a fight and had the greatest time of my life."

"I feel the same way." Ruki nodded. "You know, maybe I was being a little harsh. After all, you really didn't do anything terrible. Maybe we could reconsider our deal."

"Like what?" Hikari asked.

"You can hang with us," Ruki offered. "But only if you stay out of people's personal lives."

"Sounds fair." Hikari accepted.

Ruki held out a hand and pulled her newest friend off the ground – both girls giggled at Marcus' stupefied expression.

"What just happened?" Marcus asked aloud.

"**Duel have a way of changing people.**" Sonic stated, appearing at Marcus' side. "**Enemies can become friends in the middle of battle, slowly understanding one another. That is the reason Duel Monsters exists: to create bonds.**

"Bonds, huh?" Marcus said interestingly. "If that's the case, maybe one day people of the world will understand one another."

"**It's possible.**" Sonic nodded.

The spiky, redhead looked back at the female rivals and partially understood what Sonic meant. You could tell a lot about a person by the way they dueled. And maybe, he could understand more about Akira Seta.

* * *

The scene alternates towards midnight in the Tops. Akira "Rev" Seta was sitting in his room – the light dead and his coat discarded on the nearest seat. Even as he sat on his bed, facing the open window to the active city, his focus was intent on the single card in his hand. The card remained unknown as the face was covered in shadows. Rev's hand twitched to his necklace – the 'Earth' Symbol glowed lightly before returning to normal.

"He's growing restless." Rev looked over his shoulder and spotted the Deva Path standing on the other end of his bed. "He is growing more hungry with each passing duel. His patience will not last forever."

When the time comes, he will be called." Rev answered.

"But what about Jack's advice." Deva questioned. "If what he says is true..."

"He doesn't know anything." Rev interjected sharply. "He could never understand."

"You act as if you are alone in this world." Deva Path said coolly. "But if you continue like this, then you soon will be."

"What I want your advice, I'll ask for it." Rev said coldly.

Deva said nothing as he faded back into the shadows. Rev resumed his stare down with the unknown card.

**

* * *

**

Bond are formed from the most unexpected places. How will the new team perform in the upcoming challenges? Will Hikari prove to be a valuable asset? And what concerns Rev about the card? Find out on the next Hyper Runners!

**Please, read and review.**

* * *

Duel Report:

Name: Experiment 470

Level: 5

Attribute: Water

Type: Fish

ATK/DEF: 1900/1700

Description: A genetic creature created to drag down unsuspecting victims to a watery grave.


	4. Overcoming Obstacles

**Hyper Runners: Duel Legacy**

All Character © Respective creators

Note: Despite knowing this is a terrible story, I am giving it one last chance. If this doesn't work, I'll know it's a failure and take it down.

Chapter Four: Overcoming Obstacles

A week has finally passed since the day of Akira Seta's one-sided duel and Marcus couldn't be any happier. Though still conscious of the memory, the redhead troublemaker only had one thought on his mind – obtaining his deck. The first thing he did when waking up that morning was charge into the garage, where Yusei was making his morning checkup on the Runners. The former champion was checking the engines on Marcus' Runner – Chaos Control – when the spiky redhead barged through the doors.

"Ever heard of knocking?" Yusei sighed.

"I'm sorry, but I can't wait any longer." Marcus explained energetically. "Do you know how it was not to rip off someone's Duel Disk and pick a fight with the nearest person? It was veeery hard."

"Well, you'll think twice before going behind my back." Yusei said calmly. The elder duelist reached over to his workbench and handed Marcus back his deck. "Now, I would suggest blowing off some steam in the park. I know Akiza doesn't want to clean up you're mess."

"Akiza's coming over again?" Marcus asked awkwardly. "That's the fourth time this week. If I didn't know better, I would say that you were..." But his words trailed off when noticing a square object on the workbench. "Wait a minute. Is that...?"

"Get out of here before I change my mind." Yusei said sharply.

Marcus didn't argue.

* * *

Over an hour later, Marcus had returned to Muto Park with the rest of his group: Hikari, Ruki, and Namura. After being restricted from his deck for so long, the spiky redhead wasted no time challenging the first person he saw. And now after six consecutive duels, he was going for his seventh straight victory. Amy Rose was on the field with the Piko-Piko Barrage card facing against a green sea serpent.

"Let's bring it to a close, Amy!" Marcus cheered. "Attack Takriminos with Piko-Piko Hammer!"

The pink hedgehog raised her hammer upward and slammed into downwards to crush the opponent's monster.

**Duel Victor: Marcus**

"Yeah! That makes number seven!" Marcus cheered outrageously. "I'm on a roll!"

"Is he always like this?" Hikari asked, giggling lightly.

"Only on good days." Ruki shrugged.

"Hey, there's no need to be jealous." Marcus grinned.

"If they're jealous of that performance, they must not have much to look forward to."

There was only one person in the world who could annoy Marcus at such a fast pace and he just happened to ride in on his Duel Runner. Akira "Rev" Seta removed his helmet and stepped off his cycle as a group of adoring fans surrounded him, hopelessly asking for a duel. The Untouchable God politely declined all the offers and requested for them to leave him in peace – they were reluctant to do so. Rev sighed in annoyance and turned back to Marcus' team, noticing the newest member of the group.

"I see you've picked up another hopeful off the streets." Rev said coolly. "Take my advice, girl. If you want to get ahead in life, you would do best to stay away from lowly criminals such as him." He eyes shifted to Marcus.

"I am just about had enough of you." Marcus growled.

"What are you going to do?" Rev questioned calmly. "Challenge me to a duel?"

"That sounds like a plan to me." Marcus glared, preparing his deck.

"Now hold up there."

Before the two heated rivals could begin their match, they were once again cut short by another interference. This time, it came in the form of tall woman with light-ginger hair tied into a ponytail. She wore a navy-blue jacket over a crimson-red shirt and completed it with knee-length black skirt. Latched to her arm yellow Duel Disk with an orange cover shaped like a flame.

"And you would be?" Rev questioned.

"The name's Saratu Keshiro." Saratu introduced. "And you two must be Marcus Kiva and Akira Seta."

"How'd you know about them?" Namura asked softly.

"I always do my research on the top duelists in town." Saratu explained confidently. "Outside the Pro-League, Akira Seta is the Number 1 duelist in New Domino City. Marcus Kiva is ranked 11th in the official standings."

"11th!!" Marcus yelled outrageously.

"And what are you?" Hikari asked curiously.

"I am rank 5th in the standings." Saratu said proudly.

"Ranks don't mean anything." Rev proclaimed coolly; a large vein appeared on Saratu's head. "Such conceit and overconfidence in ones abilities usually end up being their downfall." He pointed back to the team. "I'd wager my deck that even one of these second-rate duelists could defeat you."

"Then I accept your terms." Saratu grinned darkly. "If one of you runts beats me, I'll back off. But if you lose...Akira Seta must give up dueling forever!"

"I accept." Rev nodded. The team gasped in shock – he must have really trusted them to risk his dueling career. "And as a show of good faith, I'll let you decide your opponent."

"Quite a gentlemen." Saratu snigger devilishly, waving her finger between the group. "I pick...............him."

Her finger stopped in front of Namura, who looked ready to pass out at that very instant. Marcus and Ruki groaned inwards. Namura was the genius of the group, but he was uncontrollably shy and always gets nervous in a duel. The scarred male seemed ready to surrender at that moment until Hikari gently clasped her hand on his shoulder.

"Looks like we get to see you duel, Namura." Hikari smiled. "I know you'll do great."

"I-I guess." Namura stuttered.

Unfortunately, Marcus and Ruki didn't have the same opinion. Rev said nothing and leaned against his Duel Runner, keeping a close eye on the nervous teen as he was handed his Duel Disk. His choice of a Duel Disk was entirely silver with a large gear crest on the cover. The two opponent stood on opposite sides of the field and activated their Duel Disks.

"Duel!" They shouted.

**Saratu (4000) – Namura (4000)**

"Ladies first." Saratu smirked, drawing a card. "And to start off, I play Faith Bird in attack mode."

A green falcon with an unusually long tail feather appeared on the field. (1500/1100)

"Next, I play a face down and call it a turn." Saratu finished, setting the card on the field.

"My turn..." Namura said timidly, drawing a card. "And I summon Spell Reactor – RE in defense mode."

A serpentine machine with crimson armor and a barrel of missiles under its chest appeared on the field, curled protectively. (1200/900)

"Next I play two face-downs and call it a turn." Namura finished, panting heavily.

"What's the matter, kid?" Saratu smiled deviously. "Getting a little hot under the collar?"

"N-no." Namura stammered pathetically.

"Well, that's too bad." Saratu antagonized. "Because I activate my face-down: Swallows Nest."

"But that activates Spell Reactor's special ability." Namura cut in suddenly. "When an opponent activates a spell card, I can destroy that card and you take 800 points of damage."

Spell Reactor roared in satisfaction. The serpentine machine unlatched the missile carriage under its chest and rocketed them forward towards the magic card. The chosen card was obliterated and the missiles exploded around Saratu.

**Saratu (3200) – Namura (4000)**

"Way to go, Namura!" Hikari cheered.

"Who knew he had it in him?" Ruki smiled.

But Marcus and Rev were having other thoughts. And they seemed to have been proven true once Saratu began smiling victoriously.

"I was hoping you would do that." Saratu smirked, flashing a card in front. "Because now I can play this: Card Destruction! With this card, we must send all of the cards in our hand to the graveyard and draw an equal number of cards."

Namura must have had a decent hand as he was only reluctant to relinquish his cards. After both sides replaced their hands into the graveyard slot, they pulled out the same number of card from their deck.

"And next I play Hand of Nephthys." Saratu announced.

A human woman wearing a golden head ornament wearing golden armor with orange cloth appeared on the field (600/600)

"And that's not the best part." Saratu said confidently. "By tributing this monster and another monster on my field, I can special summon a powerful monster. So bare witness to the resurrection of Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys!"

The human monster waved her arms to the sky, allowing her body to be consumed by a tower of flames. Faith Bird screeched powerfully before being devoured in the flames along with its partner. The flames expanded over the cloud until they reshaped themselves into a magnificent winged beast. The beast in questioned could pass on as a dragon, but with large phoenix wings and golden armor covering its entire body – flames occasionally breached its armor. (2400/1600)

"And when my Sacred Phoenix is summoned, all magic and trap cards on the field are destroyed." Saratu proclaimed.

The Sacred Phoenix flapped its arms, releasing a tornado of fire.

"That's why I have my face-down: Skill Drain." Namura stated, revealing the card. "By paying 1000 life points, I can negate the effects of all monsters on the field."

The burning tornado was suddenly obliterated by a red barrier formed from the energies of Namura's Duel Disk.

**Saratu (3200) – Namura (3000)**

"You may have stopped my monster's effect, but that won't stop my attack!" Saratu exclaimed. "Go, Sacred Phoenix! Attack with Resurrecting Flames."

The Sacred Phoenix flapped its wings once again and called forth another tornado of fire. But it appeared that Namura had another trick up his sleeve. As the fire approached his monster, the scarred male pressed a button on his Duel Disk.

"I activate my trap card: Negate Attack!" Namura said. "With this card, I can end you battle phase at once."

The flaming whirlwind once again met with resistance by a protective barrier surround surrounded the Spell Reactor.

"That's fine because I end my turn." Saratu growled. "But even you can't run away forever. With my Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys out on the field and you down to one monster, my guess is that you won't last for one more turn."

"_She right about that._" Namura thought sadly. "_I can't destroy that monster with just Spell Reactor. There is only one card in my deck powerful enough to take it on. But it would take a miracle to draw it to the field._" He took a nervous glance to Rev, who seemed impassive to the match. "_But if I lose, Rev will never be allowed to duel again. What do I do?!_"

"Namura!" Marcus called. "Don't worry about a thing! You've got this match in the bag!"

"Wha?" Namura asked confused.

"Rev let you duel for him because he had confidence in you!" Marcus proclaimed loudly. "And I do, too! You're a great duelist, but you're too afraid to admit it! If you just have faith in your card, they'll believe in you just as I do!"

"He's right!" Hikari nodded eagerly.

"Take it all the way, Namura!" Ruki cheered.

"_This boy..._" Rev thought, mildly interested in the redhead. "_He understands the true power that comes from having faith in ones deck. He understands the Heart of the Cards. But does that mean..._"

"**You may want to take a closer look.**"

Rev looked over his shoulder and found the Deva Path staring at Marcus. Now fully curious, Rev returned his gaze to his mutual enemy. The necklace hidden under his shirt glowed lightly and his normally grey eyes turned entirely murky-brown. Now he could see everything he had missed before – including Sonic and Amy.

"_He has Duel Spirit as well!!_" Rev thought wildly.

Back to the Duel...

"What a sap." Saratu laughed. "You act as if these stupid cards are real. I wouldn't expect anything more from a couple of brats." She turned to Namura. "Just hurry up and end your turn so I can slaughter you!"

"Marcus..." Namura said softly. "And the rest of my friends – they all believe in me. And...If I have faith in my cards, they'll pull through for me...just like Marcus said."

Saratu clicked her tongue in irritancy – Namura heard her. The scarred boy raised his head and locked eyes with the woman, suddenly shocking her by his appearance. His left eye was blue as it always was, but his right eye – the scarred eye – was transformed into a golden version of its former self. A wide grin erected on Namura's expression, giving him the air of confidence.

"_What the hell just happen to him?_" Saratu gasped frightfully. "_He was acting like a sniveling child not a moment ago!_"

"My draw!" Namura exclaimed eagerly, drawing his card. "And now I play Trap Reactor – Y FI!"

A large fighter plane built with a humanoid structure and turrets around its body appeared on the field.

"And activate Premature Burial!" Namura continued, throwing down the card. "And the cost of 800 life points, I can bring back one monster from my graveyard!

**Saratu (3200) – Namura (2200)**

And with my offering made, I revive Summon Reactor – SK!" Namura exclaimed.

The ground literally ripped open as a metallic claws stretched forward to the sky. A copper armored machine with a humanoid structure and massive propellers on its shoulders appeared on the field. (2000/1400)

"When did you send that to the graveyard?!" Saratu questioned.

"When you played Card Destruction, I was forced to send it away." Namura grinned proudly. "I really owe you for that one because now I can tribute all three of my reactors."

"You what?!" Saratu exclaimed.

"This match is over." Rev proclaimed silently.

"Now I activate Summoner Reactor's special ability!" Namura shouted. "By sacrificing Summon Reactor – SK, Trap Reactor – Y FI, and Spell Reactor – RE, I can special Summon Flying Fortress SKY FIRE!!"

The trio of machine clustered together, ripping apart one another's armor and slowly joining together. When the final piece was in place, Namura's ultimate creation was revealed. A gigantic robotic fortress with the legs Trap React, the claws of Spell Reactor, and the torso of Summon reactor. A newly formed head appeared through the torso, glaring down upon its target. (3000/2500)

"That's...big..." Saratu said nervously.

"And powerful, too." Namura grinned. "By sending one card from my hand to the graveyard, I can destroy one monster on your side of the field. So say good bye to your Sacred Phoenix!"

As the scarred duelist deposited one card into his graveyard slot, the turrets on the Sacred Phoenix of Nephthys. The golden beast hissed indulgently before its metallic structure was pierced by a barrage of bullets.

"But my turn isn't over." Namura continued. "Next I play Machine Conversion Factory! This card increases all machines by 300 points. And guess who I'm giving them to."

Flying Fortress SKY FIRE – (3300/2500)

"Now finish this with a direct attack!" Namura commanded. "Aerial bomber!"

The flying machine hovered over Saratu with its lower hatch opening to release a swarm of bombs. The female duelist watched in horror as the missiles exploded around her, ending the duel in a quick flash of light.

**Duel Victor: Namura**

"I knew he could do it." Marcus nodded.

"Please, you were on your knees begging." Ruki stated bluntly.

"That was..." Namura said tiredly. "A great...duel."

Without warning, the scarred duelist dropped backwards unconsciously onto the ground. While the rest of the team rushed over to help their friend back up, Rev sighed in annoyance and returned to the seat of his Duel Runner. He could feel the sense of hatred radiating from Marcus as he pulled on his helmet, but didn't seem to care. Without even thanking them for the assistance, he took off down the street. As he slowly approached the highway, Rev accessed his video phone on the screen of his Duel Runner and received the imagine of a blue-haired woman.

"Mr. Seta, what can I do for you?" The woman asked.

"I need information, Mina." Rev said indifferently. "Get me the dueling record on Marcus Kiva."

* * *

Several hours following the match, night had fallen over New Domino City. Marcus, who was not willing to get in trouble after just getting off, decided to return home before it was too late. As he had expected, Akiza was joining them as she usually did. Marcus often joked about how she was here so often that she oughta starting living here – Yusei nor Akiza said anything in response. The spiky, redhead spent the majority of dinner talking about Namura's successful duel and about his sudden mood swing during the match.

"I don't know what happen to him, but he should do it more often." Marcus finished.

"So like you had an exciting day." Akiza joked.

"Speaking of exciting," Marcus grinned towards his teacher. "Weren't you going to say something, Yusei?"

"That has nothing to do with this." Yusei said, looking away.

"Aw, come on, Yusei." Akiza smiled. "We won't think any less of you if you tell us."

"Actually..." Yusei said embarrassingly. "It's about you, Akiza." The rose duelist looked surprised. "It was five years ago today that we first dueled in the Fortune Cup. Ever since then, you have been a valuable ally to me and the rest of the Signers."

"Besides the history lesson, what are you getting at?" Akiza questioned; her brow raised in suspicion.

"What I'm trying to say is..." Yusei said determined.

Unfortunately, what Yusei was about to say was never heard when a loud revving sound emerged from the streets. Drawn by curiosity, Marcus jumped from his seat and crossed the hall towards the front door of their humble home. Yusei and Akiza joined him shortly, where they found Akira "Rev" Seta seated in his Duel Runner in the middle of the street.

"What are you doing at this time of night, Rev?" Marcus glared.

"You have interested me for a while, Marcus Kiva." Rev proclaimed. "Yusei chose you over me, your dueling skills are respected by a majority of New Domino City, and you have Duel Spirit companions as well."

"As well?" Marcus repeated confused. "Does that mean he has Duel Spirits, too?"

"**You bet he does.**" Sonic said as he and Amy appeared. "**We've been able to see them since we first met him. His Spirit Partner is the Deva Path.**"

"So what do you want with Marcus?" Yusei questioned.

"That's very simple." Rev said indifferently, pointing to the redhead. "I challenge his to a Turbo Duel!"

**

* * *

**

Confidence comes from friends and yourself. Where did Namura gain this unknown personality? What connections lie between Rev and Marcus? And what will the outcome of the duel be? Find out on the next Duel Runners!

**Please, read and review.**

* * *

Duel Trivia

Name: Amy Rose

Attribute: Light

Type: Beast-Warrior

Level: 2

ATK/DEF: 1000/1000

Description: A cheerful hedgehog with strong determination. She yields to no one and desires the affection of Sonic.


	5. Natural Selection, Part 1

**Hyper Runners: Duel Legacy**

All Character © Respective creators

Chapter Five: Natural Selection, Part 1

Marcus as more confused than he ever was – and that's saying something. For one moment, he was enjoying his time with his mentor and Akiza, awaiting Yusei's news. And then the next moment, he finds his mutual enemy, Akira "Rev" Seta, challenging him to a Turbo Duel. And to add on the delirium, Marcus now knew that Rev could see Duel Spirit's just as well as he did. His brain was starting to hurt.

"Did you not hear me?" Rev said coolly. "I said I challenge you to a Turbo Duel."

"Oh, I would so love the chance to wipe the street with you." Marcus glared. "But we're in the middle of something here, so buzz off."

"Whatever you're doing can be put on hold." Rev proclaimed coldly.

"And just who do you think you are, telling us what to do?" Akiza scowled.

"You will remain silent, witch." Rev commanded.

"Hey!" Marcus snapped spitefully.

"Wait a minute." Yusei said calmly, placing a hand on Marcus' shoulder. "I've heard about you. You're Akira Seta, Jack's leading student. Well, whatever Jack is teaching you, it's not manners. I am going to have to ask you to leave at this moment or I'll be forced to call Sector Security for trespassing."

"If that's the way it's going to be..." Rev said lowly, pressing a button on his Runner.

"_Autopilot standing by...overriding suspects Duel Runner..._"

Shortly following the announcement, a loud booming sound was heard coming from the garage. Following the sound of exploding engines, Marcus' Duel Runner – Chaos Control – shot the garage door of its hinges and skidded out into the street. The black Runner skidded to a halt next to Rev, making it clear that he was in control.

"What are you doing with my Duel Runner?" Marcus questioned.

"If you refuse to accept my duel, then I will take this runner for my own." Rev explained, earning a glare from the redhead. "And don't think Sector Security is going to help you. I have great influence over Security and I could bend the laws to my own will. That leaves you with two options: duel me or lose your runner."

The spiky, redhead sighed in defeat, knowing he had no other choice. Marcus gave an apologetic look to Yusei and Akiza, who only nodded in response – they didn't blame him. After running back to his room to retrieve his deck, Marcus raced back outside and placed himself on Chaos Control. Both Duelists placed their decks securely in their holsters and activated another button on their separate runners.

"_Speed World activated...Autopilot standing by..._"

With a great roar from their Runners, both duelists took off down the street.

"Let's ride!" They shouted together.

**Marcus (4000) – Rev (4000)**

"My draw!" Marcus proclaimed, drawing a card from his deck. "And now I summon Tails in defense mode."

A yellow, humanoid fox with two tails appeared on the field, curling its namesakes around its body (1000/1200)

"And now I throw down a face-down and call it a turn." Marcus finished, placing the card on the field.

"My turn." Rev said calmly, drawing a card from his deck. And as he did, the effects of Speed World took effect for both players. (1-1). "And now I summon Hidan in attack mode."

A human male with silky, silver hair appeared on the field. He wore the black cloak with red clouds like the other cards in the deck and carried a crimson-red scythe with three blades. (1700/1400)

"And now I attack you Tails with crimson slash!" Rev declared.

Hidan jumped forward with his triple-scythe ready for attack until Marcus cut in.

"You've activated my trap card: Friendly Exchange." Marcus announced, revealing a card with two monsters jumping past one another. "With this card, I can return one monster on my field to my deck and exchange it for a monster whose level is equal or lower than the monster before. And now I special summon Cream the Rabbit!"

The fox monster devolved into a sphere of light and shot into Marcus' deck, sticking out one card in its place. Marcus quickly snatched the card and swiped it onto his Runner. The monster that appeared was a small, creamy rabbit with orange spots and long ears. She was wearing an orange dress with a blue ribbon and held her hands out defensively (600/600).

"Why would you summon a weaker monster?" Rev questioned.

"Because when Cream is summoned, I gain one Chao Token." Marcus informed – a tiny blue blob with pink wings appeared on the field. "And here's the best part: when a monster attacks, the Chao Token takes the attack and receives zero damage."

As Hidan slashed downwards over the rabbit, the Chao Token suddenly jumped in front and took the hit, exploding on contact. With a slight scowl on his expression, Hidan jumped back and stood next to its master.

"Very well, I end my turn." Rev finished.

"My move!" Marcus exclaimed. (2-2). "And with two Speed Counters, I can activate a new brand of Speed Spell: Extreme Gear!"

"Extreme Gear?" Rev repeated.

"Extreme Gear spell allow me to transform my monsters to Riders." Marcus explained. "And next I play Extreme Gear – Smiley to transform Cream into Cream the Rider!"

A thin, orange air board appeared on the field, which Cream natural placed herself upon. When coming in contact with the Gear, the young rabbit's appearance instantly transformed. She wears an orange sports shirt with a golden star, orange shorts, and clear sun visor (600/600).

"And what is that meant to do?" Rev questioned.

"I am so glad you asked." Marcus grinned. "Riders have a very special ability. In exchange for ending my battle phase early, they can attack you directly!"

Rev's eyes shot wide in shock. Cream the Rider took off on her Extreme Gear, bypassing Hidan until she reached the rivaling duelist. The young rabbit placed herself on her hands and struck the dark duelist with her heels. As Rev absorbed the impact of the attack, Cream returned to her master's side.

**Marcus (4000) – Rev (3400)**

"Then I throw down a face down and call it a turn." Marcus finished.

"I always knew you were different." Rev chuckled lightly, drawing his card (3-3). "You're the first person outside the Pro League who has ever managed to touch my life points. I realize I can't take you lightly. That is why I sacrifice Hidan to summon Konan!"

Hidan evaporated and made way for the next monster. It was another human, but was a female with sapphire-blue hair and a small paper flower in her hair. Like all those before her, she wore the black cloak with red clouds (2200/1800).

"And now I activate Konan's special ability." Rev announced. "By offering up one card from my hand, I can destroy one magic or trap card on your side of the field." As he said this, he placed a card in the graveyard slot. "Konan, eliminate his face down!"

The blue-haired female nodded in understanding and, surprisingly, summoned a pair of wings made of paper. Konan flapped her angelic wings forward and sent down a barrage of paper knives, which stabbed at the face-down card. Marcus watched disappointingly as his face-down was destroyed.

"Now, Konan, attack Cream the Rider!" Rev commanded. "Dance of Shikigami!"

The blue-haired warrior once again flapped her wings forward and this time speared the young rabbit, who dissolved on contact.

"I place one card and end my turn." Rev finished, placing his card.

"Man, this guy is good." Marcus whispered as he drew his card (4-4). He gave a slight lurch as his Runner turned down the harbor. "I may have been able to attack directly, but his cards are off the charts. I can see why he's called the best."

"**Ah, we can beat him.**" Sonic grinned, appearing next to his partner. "**Let's show this fool the power of our cards.**"

"You got it." Marcus nodded. "I now summon Sonic the Hedgehog in attack mode!"

The cobalt hedgehog appeared on the field (1500/900).

"And then I place a face-down and end my turn." Marcus finished.

"Pathetic." Rev scoffed, drawing his card (5-5). "Konan, attack Sonic with Dance of Shikigami!"

The blue-haired human summoned her angel wings once more and called forth a barrage of paper knives. But instead of feel the sting of the weapons, Sonic curled into his ball form and reflected the paper knives away. Rev appeared to be caught off guard, which Marcus quickly noticed.

"You like you?" Marcus laughed. "That's Sonic's special ability. But offering one Speed Counter, Sonic can't be destroyed, but I still take the damage."

The paper knives rebounded off the hedgehog and stabbed at Marcus as his Runner's screen showed the loss of one Speed Counter (4-5).

**Marcus (3300) – Rev (3400)**

"And now you've activated my trap card: Painful Memories!" Marcus said, revealing a card with black hedgehog and a blond woman standing in the background. "When I take damage, you also take damage equal to the amount I lost.

A red beam of light radiated from the card and struck down Rev.

**Marcus (3300) – Rev (2700)**

"And now you've activated my trap card: Dead Resurrection." Rev announced, revealing a card with the Deva Path on an examination table. "Using the card, I can summon a monster whose attack points is less or equal to the number of life points I lost. And I summon Possessed Panda in defense mode."

The rocky panda appeared on the field (300/1900).

"Now I place one face-down and end my turn." Rev finished.

"My move!" Marcus declared, drawing his card (5-6). "_Ok, I need to think this one through. He's got two powerful monsters on the field and Sonic can't attack either of them. And I can't summon Perfect Chaos Dragon because I don't have Chao Zero in my hand._"

"**There is another alternative.**" A new voice stated. "**You just need the right cards.**"

"_I get what you're saying._" Marcus nodded, selecting a card in his hand. "_Time to shift this duel into overdrive._"

"Are you going to make a move?" Rev questioned impatiently. "Or have you finally surrendered?"

"Hah! I don't know the meaning of the word surrender!" Marcus laughed. "In fact, I play a Speed Spell: Welcoming Meeting." He plays a card showing Sonic, Tails, Cream, and Amy sitting on a hill, laughing. "This card allows us to draw three cards and if any of them are level four or below monsters, we can summon them to the field."

Both players drew their respective cards. Marcus summoned Amy Rose (1000/1000) to the field in attack mode along with Tails (1000/12000) in defense mode. Rev summoned only summoned Path of Pein – Naraka in attack mode (1600/1000).

"And now I sacrifice Amy Rose and Tails to summon Shadow the Hedgehog!!" Marcus declared.

Amy and Tails both dissolved into the ground, forming a hole of darkness. Emerging from the dark void was a black hedgehog with the same body structure as Sonic. But unlike the blue wonder, his quills were jagged with red highlights and didn't present the same friendly attitude (2500/2400).

"Now I attack your Naraka Path with Chaos Spear!" Marcus declared.

"And now you've activated my trap: Negate Attack!" Rev announced, revealing the card. "Now your battle Phase ends and my monsters remain safe for another turn."

The Black Hedgehog waved his arm and summoned a storm of yellow arrows, which were unfortunately absorbed by an invisible barrier surrounding the Naraka Path.

"You just got lucky." Marcus glared. "I end my turn."

"And now the next step to victory has arrived." Rev proclaimed, drawing his next card (6-7). "Now I sacrifice Possessed Panda and Naraka Path to summon Path of Pein – Deva!"

The two monsters evaporated and reformed into Rev's signature card (2500/2100).

"And now I end my turn." Rev announced.

"_Why didn't he attack me?_" Marcus thought "_His monsters are strong enough to take out Sonic._"

"**He probably thought it was a waste of time since I can't be destroyed.**" Sonic suggested.

"_I don't know._" Marcus shook. "_But whatever the case, I better keep on my toes._" He drew his next card (7-8). "Now I activate another Speed Spell: Extreme Gear – Shooting Star! Now I transform Sonic the Hedgehog to Sonic the Rider!"

A modified air board appeared on the field and the blue hedgehog jumped onboard, changing on contact. Not much was different about Sonic except he wore red boots and silver sunglasses (1500/900).

"And you know what happens with Extreme Gear monsters." Marcus grinned. "They can bypass your monsters and attack directly."

The blue hedgehog screeched across the field, flashing past Konan and the Deva Path – the cloaks flapped in the wind. As Sonic approached his target, he curled into his ball form and struck Rev before landing back on his Gear.

**Marcus (3300) – Rev (1200)**

"And because I used the Rider ability, I am forced to end my turn early." Marcus informed. "But don't worry; there will be more next time."

"Unfortunately for you, there won't be a next time." Rev smirked, drawing his card (8-9). "Because now I plan to synchro summon with Konan."

"Konan's a Tuner Monster?" Marcus questioned in surprise.

"She is indeed." Rev nodded. "You wanted to see my strongest cad, now you'll get the chance. Because I synchro summon Konan and the Deva Path!"

The blue-haired human became pale-white until her entire body was entirely blank. Then bit of her being scattered across the wind, which Marcus quickly realized was paper. The white sheets formed a massive sphere around the Deva Path, which slowly expanded with each passing moment. A feint heartbeat was heard and the paper dome gave a soft shudder.

"Born from the depths of lost souls, the master of death shatters his binds!" Rev chanted darkly. "Rise forth, Gedo Mazo!"

A massive stone fist rips through paper barrier, following by a second hand to shred the remains of the paper. Marcus had never seen anything like it in his life. A stone statue shaped with a human structure towered over them by thirty feet – even people from the Tops could see it from a distance. Large crags formed from its spine and a blindfold covered the unseen eyes just above its row of serrated teeth. The stone giant roared hungrily, literally shaking the Earth (4000/0)

"4000?!" Marcus exclaimed. "There is no way a monster can have that kind of attack power!"

"There are a few set back to having the Gedo Mazo." Rev proclaimed. "As long as this card is on the field, I cannot summon any monsters, magic, or trap cards. And in addition to this, the Gedo Mazo can never attack."

"So that just leaves you with a giant wall." Marcus summarized.

"Exactly." Rev nodded. "But in exchange, I can instantly remove one card from the game. And I choose you Sonic thee Rider."

The Gedo Mazo ripped open its jaws, releasing a serpent of pure energy from its throat. The serpent engulfed the cobalt hedgehog, ripping his soul from the body. Marcus felt fortunate that the real Sonic was still at his side as the serpent tongue returned to the Gedo Mazo's mouth.

"That's some card." Marcus said nervously. "I've definitely got to remember that for the next duel."

"After this match, you won't be able to duel again." Rev proclaimed coldly.

"Why not?" Marcus questioned.

"Because anyone that loses in the presence of the Gedo Mazo..." Rev said slowly. "Loses their soul."

**

* * *

**

A new road of challenges emerges for our hero. Will Marcus pull out a winning card to defeat the Gedo Mazo? Or will the soulless statue take the life of the redhead? Find out on the next Hyper Runners.

**Please, read and review**

* * *

Duel Report:

Name: Konan

Attribute: Wind

Type: Warrior/Tuner/Effect

Level: 6

ATK/DEF: 2200/1800

Effect: By offering one card from your hand, you may destroy one magic or trap card on your opponents side of the field.


	6. Natural Selection, Part 2

**Hyper Runners: Duel Legacy**

All Character © Respective creators

Chapter Six: Natural Selection, Part 2

The scene opens to the highest point of New Domino City: the Tops. At this time of night, Jack Atlas' personal secretary, Mina Simington, was taking time off for a special surprise. For the past five years, Mina had been competing with Carly Carmine for Jack's affections. The only one that seemed oblivious to the hidden contest was Jack – of course. This time, the blue-haired female was preparing a special dinner for his supposed victory at the title.

"Carly may have won during the interview." Mina murmured to herself, setting the table. "But this time, she's way out of her league. There is no way I am going to lose this easily." As she made a reach for the silverware, the building gave a shudder that forced Mina to the floor. "What was that?!"

With the tower still shaking, Mina cautiously walked towards the window – she managed to catch herself on the curtains. On the farthest side of the city, the Gedo Mazo was easily seen over the cluster of towers and houses. The blue-haired secretary gasped in fright – she recognized the blind statue. She turned to warn Jack, only run directly into his arms. If it wasn't for the fact that they were in possible danger, she would have enjoyed it.

"Mina, what's going on?" Jack questioned.

"It's Akira, sir." Mina said formally. "He's using that card."

"Did he say who he was dueling?" Jack asked hesitantly, watching the Gedo Mazo.

"He did ask for someone's dueling record earlier." Mina said thoughtfully. "I believe it was someone named Marcus Kiva."

"Kiva?" Jack repeated fearfully. "That's Yusei's kid." He quickly made a grab for his coat on the couch on the way out the door. "Mina, I want you to call Yusei and tell him of the danger. Hopefully, he can stop the duel before I get there."

And with that, he slammed the door upon exiting – Mina sighed.

"You win this round, Carly." Mina groaned.

* * *

The scene returns to the harbor, where the titanic battle was taking place. Marcus Kiva was riding along the coast behind his rival, Akira "Rev" Seta, with Shadow the Hedgehog on his field (2500/2400). But Rev was at a complete advantage with the Gedo Mazo present on his side of the field (4000/0)

**Marcus (3300) – Rev (1200)**

"Ok, mind explaining to me why I'll lose my soul?" Marcus asked.

"The Gedo Mazo is not a normal card." Rev informed. "Even to be able to use its powers, I was required to sacrifice nine souls in order for it to obey me. And to this day, the Gedo Mazo's hunger is still not satisfied. It requests the soul of those who lose under his blind gaze. And it is your soul he will feast upon!"

"Yeah, nice try to psych me out!" Marcus laughed amusingly. "But do you expect me to be afraid of a five ton boulder that can't even see? You monster may be as strong as Obelisk, but it can't attack!"

"That's why it comes with a secondary ability." Rev proclaimed, catching Marcus off guard. "When the Gedo Mazo removes a card from the game, and it's a monster, it can take half that monster's attack points and strike you directly!"

The redhead duelist knew what was coming next. As the stone statue ripped open its mouth for a second time, Marcus could see the spiritual outline of Sonic the Rider behind its fangs. The hedgehog spirit shot out of the Gedo Mazo's mouth, riding the Gear that was given to him by Marcus and swooped down to kick at the redhead. For that one instant, Marcus lost control of his Duel Runner – Chaos Control – and nearly drove into the ocean. Fortunately, the marked duelist managed to pull himself back onto the walkway.

**Marcus (2550) – Rev (1200)**

"Hanging in there?" Rev smirked.

"If you're done now..." Marcus hissed; his shoulder was hurting surprisingly. "It's my turn!" He drew a card, activating the speed counter on both players' Duel Runners. (9-10). "For this turn, I just play one card face down."

"Running scared, are we?" Rev smirked, drawing his third card. (10-11). "Now I activate Gedo Mazo's special ability. I can remove one card from the game. And I choose your Shadow the Hedgehog!"

The stone statue once again ripped its jaws open, releasing a serpent of spiritual energy from the back of its throat. The spirit snake hissed and dived down upon its target, but was sadly disappointed. As the snake made its attack, Shadow suddenly deformed into a sphere of yellow, effortlessly avoiding the spirit snake. Rev gasped in shock while the spirit resumed its place in the Gedo Mazo's mouth. Questions were quickly answered when Marcus removed Shadow's card from his onboard Duel Disk.

"What have you done?" Rev questioned.

"I activated my trap card: Ominous Return!" Marcus proclaimed, revealing a card of a metallic hedgehog standing at the edge of a cliff. "This card allows me to return all my cards on field to my deck and draw until I have six cards."

He did so, activating the automatic shuffler, and drew two cards to make a total of six cards in hand.

"I am to expect you had a reason for this." Rev said.

"That's actually where you come in." Marcus smirked. "You can select one card from my hand, and if it's a monster, I can special summon it to the field!"

"The Gedo Mazo's ability only lasts once per turn." Rev analyzed. "That is an unexpected stroke of genius on your part. Very well, I choose the third card on the left!"

"Perfect..." Marcus smirked victoriously. "Cause I summon Shade the Echidna!"

A peach-colored echidna female with curved dreadlocks appeared on the field. She wore a black form-fitting body suit with light-grey boots (1600/1000).

"With that, I end my turn." Rev declared.

"My draw!" Marcus shouted, drawing his next card (11-12). "And now I place my newest speed spell: Warp Belt!" The card appears, forming two grey circlets of Shade's wrists. "What this does, you'll have to find out for yourself. Now I place two face-downs and call it a turn."

"My turn." Rev said coolly, drawing his fourth card (12-12). "Now I use the Gedo Mazo's ability again!"

Much like the previous battles, the stone statue released the spiritual serpent from its mouth. And just as the serpent had attacked, Shade suddenly evaporated away in a white void. The spirit serpent returned to its place in the Gedo Mazo's mouth just as Shade reappeared in her place.

"Apparently you didn't see my Warp Belt card." Marcus grinned. "This leaves Shade immune to all magic, traps, and monster abilities. Which means she is the perfect defense against your giant rock."

"I end my turn." Rev finished.

"_This is perfect._" Marcus thought proudly. "_As long as I have Shade on the field, I have all the time I need to form a counterattack._"

"**I don't like this, Marcus.**" Sonic commented at his side. "**Doesn't Rev seem a little calm about the situation?**"

Without their notice, both duelists turned at the command of their Duel Runners. They were now racing across the famous Daedalus Bridge, but both riders were too busy in their duel to care.

"_He always looks like that._" Marcus shrugged before speaking. "Next I activate my face-down: Chaos Emerald #3!" He revealed a card with a white Emerald. "By offering one card from my hand, I can cut down one of you monsters attack points by 1000."

A white beam of light escaped the card and shackled the stone statue by its wrists and neck.

Gedo Mazo – (3000/0)

"And now I activate my other face down: Chaos Emerald #5!" Marcus continued, revealing a red emerald. "By offering one card from my hand, I can double one of my monster's attack points! And I choose Shade!

Shade the Echidna – (3200/1300)

"Go, Shade!" Marcus commanded. "Attack with Leech Blade!"

A black/silver helmet covered the echidna's face as she drew a pair of purple laser blades. Shade jumped into the air and slashed her blade across the blindfolded face. Much to Marcus' surprise, the Gedo Mazo was not destroyed. Instead, the statue warrior roared once more – shaking the bridge – and raised its fist to strike for the echidna. Shade fell backward with a painful cry before disintegrating into light particles.

**Marcus (1750) – Rev (1200)**

"What the?!" Marcus exclaimed. "What happened?! Why was Shade Destroyed?! And why did my life points drop?!"

After taking better look at the Gedo Mazo, he noticed a faint outline of a person gliding in front of the person in front of the statue. It was Hidan – only he had changed completely. He cloak had been removed to reveal that his skin had turned completely black with white skeleton markings appearing around his body.

"What is Hidan doing here?" Marcus questioned. "He was sacrificed near the start of the game."

"And it is in the graveyard where his special ability activates." Rev explained. "Hidan can remove the effects of one card upon my command. And I chose to destroy Chaos Emerald #3. That returned the Gedo Mazo's attack back to its original state."

Gedo Mazo – (4000/0)

"Of course, this ability is only used once." Rev commented, watching Hidan fade. "And I believe it is still your turn."

"Fine, I'll end it." Marcus declared.

"Very smart." Rev smirked, drawing his fifth card. "You're taking advantage of the fact that Gedo Mazo can't attack. This leaves me no choice but to end my turn here."

"_This is bad._" Marcus thought. "_Those Chaos Emeralds were my one shot at destroying that thing. I don't have a single monster in my deck that can take that thing down._"

"**You can't just quit!**" my screeched, appearing at Marcus' left. "**You're Yusei's student. Quitting shouldn't be in your vocabulary!**"

"_But I don't have anything worthwhile in my hand._" Marcus responded.

"**That can't be true!**" Amy yelled. "**There has got to be one card left! Just believe in your deck!**"

Despite the fear of the pink hedgehog, the marked duelist could see her point. His deck had always pulled through for him in the past – why wouldn't it happen this time? Taking in a deep breath, Marcus reached to his deck and swiped a card from the top. The spiky redhead was hesitant to look, but when he did, a fresh wave of relief washed over him.

"I can't believe I ever doubted you." Marcus whispered before shouting. "Now I play Chaos Emerald #1" He showed a green emerald. "By discarding one card from my hand, I can special summon a monster from my graveyard! And I summon Shade the Echidna!"

The black-suited echidna appeared on the field (1600/1000).

"And now I summon my Tuner Monster: Chaos Zero!"

The aquatic guardian appeared on the field (1200/1600).

"And now I tune my Chaos Zero with Shade the Echidna!" Marcus declared.

The emerald-eyes beast exploded into a wave of water, which surrounded Shade into a sphere of clear substance. A feint outline of the echidna was seen before disappearing completely into the bubble.

"The cruel ocean waves calm at you presence and soothes the savage soul!" Marcus chanted. "Appear from the depths, Perfect Chaos Dragon!"

The bubble expanded into a serpentine form, giving shape to Marcus' signature monster (2800/1600). For reasons unknown, the Gedo Mazo tightened its fist – a deep crack echoed across the bridge. Even Perfect Chaos was acting peculiar as it hissed dangerously at the blind statue. But Marcus didn't notice this and his raised his final card.

"And this ends, Rev!" Marcus declared. "Because now I play – Perfect Chaos, what are you doing?!"

Without being given a command, the aquatic dragon stabbed forward and bit at the Gedo Mazo's throat. However, the blind statue raised its forearm to block and swiped the aquatic dragon into the river – a large splash was made in its wake. Both riders came to a stop when they realized their monsters weren't following them. The Gedo Mazo ripped a piece of the bridge at Perfect Chaos Dragon, who swiped it away with its tail.

"What's going on here?" Marcus questioned.

"I was hoping you would know." Rev replied. Suddenly a shining light appeared under his shirt. The dark duelist reached down and pulled out his necklace – the brown stone was glowing. "What is going on?"

"You got one, too?" Marcus asked, revealing his blue necklace.

Without their notice, both duelists' eyes turned to the same color as their stones – both felt lightheaded. Back to the monster battle, Perfect Chaos lashed its tail across the water to create a tsunami to tower over the bridge. In return, the Gedo Mazo slammed down its fists and formed a row of mountain spikes in its wake. Unfortunately, Marcus and Rev were in between the battling beasts when it happened. Both duelists were slammed into the guardrails by the harsh wave and lost in the forest of spikes. Then, for no apparent reason, both monsters vanished.

**Duel Victor: Undecided**

"Ugh...that hurt." Rev hissed, clutching his bleeding forearm. "Kiva...Kiva where are you?!"

"Akira!"

The dark duelists turned his attention down the bridge as Jack Atlas came to a stop on his Wheel of Fortune. Yusei Fudo and Akiza Izinski appeared not a few seconds after on Yusei's signature Duel Runner. The trio of Signers quickly dropped from their Runners and kneeled to Rev.

"Akira, what happened?" Jack questioned seriously. "Where is Marcus Kiva?"

Marcus summoned Perfect Chaos Dragon and it fought the Gedo Mazo." Rev explained, looking away in shame. "I don't know what went on, but this is the end result of the battle. I think Kiva is still inside!"

"Marcus!" Akiza yelled worried, running into the think spikes with Yusei. "Marcus, where are you?!"

"Come on!" Jack glared, pulling Rev up by his injured forearm. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

Back in the field of spikes, Yusei and Akiza had separated to cover more ground. Unfortunately, it was Akiza who had discovered had discovered the missing Duel Runners. While Akira's was only dented and scratched, Chaos Control was completely ripped to pieces and looked to be beyond repair. And after climbing across the rocks for several miles, Yusei spotted a hint of red close to the edge of the bridge.

"Akiza, I found him!" Yusei called.

"Is he ok?" Akiza shouted back.

"Marcus..." Yusei whispered once at the redhead's side. "Marcus, are you hurt? Marcus, please say something so that I know you're all right!"

"They're real..." Marcus murmured frightfully. "Duel Monster's are real."

Yusei had no idea what he was talking about, but he had to guess the interactions between the two monsters had affected him mentally. Yusei had removed his coat and placed it on Marcus to keep him warm just as Akiza appeared through the stone maze. Almost instantly, Akiza held Marcus protectively in her arms like a mother to a child – the marked duelist felt safe in her presence. Unfortunately, the peace was shortly shattered as Sonic and Amy appeared before their leader.

"**Yo, Marcus, what happened to the duel?**" Sonic questioned.

"**Forget the duel!**" Amy screeched, punching the male in the head. "**Marcus could have been injured or worse and all you can think about is dueling?!**"

"**Just asking.**" Sonic mumbled, turning to his owner. "**But she is right. Are you ok?**"

"Stay back..." Marcus muttered fearfully. "Stay back...don't come near me..."

"**Marcus, it's us.**" Amy said soothingly. "**We're you friends.**"

"Stay back!" Marcus screamed.

Yusei and Akiza jumped back at this sudden outburst. Without thinking it through, Marcus grabbed hold of his deck and did what no one would have believed: he threw it over the bridge. Yusei watched shockingly as the cards were scattered across the air and dropped one-by-one into the water, fading into the depths. The Signer Leader looked back at Marcus and noticed him shaking in Akiza's arms. The rose duelist reflected the sense of worry in Yusei's heart.

"Hmm, this is certainly a new development."

Hidden close to the Satellite entrance, a young girl could be spotted atop one of the building structures with a pair of binoculars pressed into her eyes. She looked to be around Marcus' age with waist-length black hair, except for the bangs that covered her left eye, which was surprisingly green. She wore a white shirt with green markings beneath a purple sleeveless jacket and a pair of navy-blue jeans. She lowered the binoculars, staring curiously down the bridge.

"The boss is definitely going to want to hear about this."

**

* * *

**

Fear and despair wash over the defeated hero. What will become of Marcus after this recent development? What is the history between the two monsters and the necklaces? And who is this mysterious new character? Find out on the next Hyper Runners!

**Please, read and review.**

* * *

Duel Trivia:

Name: Gedo Mazo

Attribute: Earth

Type: Rock/Synchro/Effect

Level: 8

ATK/DEF: 4000/0

Effect: As long as this monster is on the field, no other magic, trap, or monsters can be played. This card cannot attack opponent. Once per turn, you can remove from ply one card on the field and activate the following effects.

Monster: Reduce opponent's life points by half the monster's attack points.

Magic: Send top five cards in opponent's deck to the graveyard.

Trap: Destroy all cards on the field excluding this card.


	7. Recovery Rate

**Hyper Runners: Duel Legacy**

All Character © Respective creators

Chapter Seven: Recovery Rate

Four days had passed by since the incident at Daedalus Bridge. Crow, one of the five Signers was in charge of leading the reconstruction of the bridge while fending off questions from the media. Apparently, a lot of people reported a blind statue and a water snake battling each other on the bridge – Crow was forced to deny everything. Meanwhile, Marcus was sitting in his own room at Domino Hospital, watching the reports of the duel he had suffered a tragic loss from. As he had expected, Yusei and Akiza had come to visit him again, but this time they brought Hikari, Ruki, and Namura.

"Hey, Marcus, are you all right?" Namura asked.

"Of course he's not all right!" Ruki screeched. "He's be stuck in the hospital for four days straight! What part of that tells you he's all right?!"

"Just asking..." Namura said meekly.

"Mr. Fudo told us what happened." Hikari said softly, holding Marcus' hand. "We know Akira challenged you to a duel, but we want to know what happened during the duel. And why did you throw away your deck? That deck was you're life."

But Marcus made no attempt to answer. Even after these past few days, the night of the incident still invaded his mind in the form of nightmares. In these nightmares, Perfect Chaos would constrict its body around Marcus to crush the life out of him, leaving the Gedo Mazo to take it away. He had only just realized how close his nightmare had come to being a reality.

"Jack told us a little of what happened." Yusei answered when Marcus refused to speak. "His newest student, Akira, has a deadly card that absorbs the souls of the losers in a duel."

"Like those shadow duels in ancient history?" Namura asked.

"That's what he said." Akiza answered, taking a seat at Marcus' bedside. "And ever since the duel, he's been afraid of....well, take a look for yourself."

Akiza reached into his pocket and pulled out her deck to be presentable for everyone – Hikari had to stop Ruki from jumping her. She selected the top card in her deck, which amazingly turned out to be the legendary Black Rose Dragon. Akiza placed the card in Marcus' view, earning a shocking reaction. The redhead troublemaker screamed out of pure terror and scrambled away from the card, falling over the side of his bed. Marcus tried to push himself into the corner as far away from the card as possible.

"Coming in contact with the Gedo Mazo has made him afraid of the cards." Yusei informed as Akiza replaced her deck. "My only guess is that the reality of the duel must have traumatized him."

"Does that mean he'll never duel again?" Hikari gasped; Neither Yusei or Akiza answered. "But Dueling is all that Marcus knows? What will he do now?"

And once again, the two Signers had no answers. Yusei and Akiza decided to leave Marcus alone with his friends for a while, hoping they might break through to him. Both duelists took a seat on the bench outside the hospital, both captured in deep thought around their charge.

"What Hikari said..." Akiza said after a moment of silence. "She was right about him. Dueling is the only thing that has kept Marcus alive all these years. His parents abandoned him, he was thrown into the facility for theft, and he wasn't able to go to Duel Academy because of his Criminal Mark. He has nothing else."

"He was always so eager to duel." Yusei stated. "I have never known a time when he would pass it up."

"Remember when you saved him from the Facility two years ago?" Akiza smiled at the thought. "At first, I wondered why you had chosen to help him of all people. But...seeing how happy he was in a duel, I realized something: he was a lot like you when you were little."

"He has forgotten the joy of dueling." Yusei said, suddenly standing up.

Akiza watched as the Signer Leader marched back into the hospital. A few awkward moments later, Akiza jumped up as the doors burst open with Yusei dragging the redhead troublemaker out onto the grounds. Marcus' friends were just as confused as the Rose Duelist once Yusei forced his charge to be seated on the bench.

"Yusei, what are you doing?!" Akiza exclaimed.

"Like I said, he's forgotten the joy of dueling." Yusei said, walking over to his nearby Duel Runner and picking up the Duel Disk inside. "That makes it our job to remind him. Akiza, I challenge you to a duel!"

"Do you think this will work?" Namura asked interestingly.

"Leo thought so when I lost my memory." Yusei informed. "This should work the same way...I hope."

"Well, we don't have any other options." Akiza said, latching on her own Duel Disk. "I accept your challenge, Yusei."

"Duel!" They shouted simultaneously.

**Yusei (4000) – Akiza (4000)**

"Ladies first." Yusei offered respectfully.

"Quite the Gentlemen." Akiza quipped. "I'll start off with Dark Verger in defense mode!"

A small plat with two leaves and eyes appeared on the field (0/1000)

"Then I place one face-down and end my turn." Akiza finished, placing the face-down.

"My move." Yusei declared, drawing his card. "And I summon Speed Warrior in attack mode."

A humanoid creature wearing polished armor and a gas mask appeared on the field. (900/400).

"And due to Speed Warrior's ability, its power is doubled when it attacks." Yusei informed.

Speed Warrior – (1800/400)

"I expected as much, I set my trap: Curse of Rose." Akiza declared, revealing her face-down. "When one of your monsters changes its attack points, Curse of Rose attacks your life points depending on the difference."

A swarm of vines jumped from the trap card and stabbed through Speed Warrior before striking at Yusei directly. Akiza may have gained better control of her powers over the years, but there were still some moments when her attacks still harmed others unconsciously. Fortunately, this was one of the times when she was in control and Yusei hardly felt a thing.

**Yusei (3100) – Akiza (4000)**

"That was amazing!" Ruki cheered. "Wasn't that amazing, Marcus?!"

Unfortunately, the marked teenager was too busy hiding behind Hikari to notice.

"This is only gonna get worse before it gets better." Hikari sighed.

"That was a good shot, but I've got one better." Yusei proclaimed. "Because I play my spell card: Card Rotator! By offering one card from my hand, I can switch the battle positions of your monsters." Dark Verger was forced into attack mode. "Now, Speed Warrior, take out her Dark Verger!"

Speed Warrior raced across the field and jumped into the air to deliver a crushing blow to the twin-eyed plant. At the sound of Dark Verger's destruction, Marcus' curiosity suddenly made him peek over Hikari's shoulder to see the outcome.

**Yusei (3100) – Akiza (2200)**

"I end my turn." Yusei finished. "And that means my Speed Warrior return to its normal attack points.

Speed Warrior – (900/400)

"My draw!" Akiza said excitedly. "And now summon Violet itch in attack mode!"

A pale female wearing a violet-purple robe with leafy sleeves carrying a golden staff appeared on the field (1100/1200).

"And then I play Wonder Clover!" Akiza announced, placing the magic card. "By sending a Level 4 plant-type monster from my hand to the graveyard, I can allow one of my monsters to attack twice. So I send Lord Poison to the graveyard and activate Wonder Clover for Violet Witch!"

As Akiza sent to chosen card into the graveyard slot, a powerful orange aura surrounded the Violet Witch. Yusei knew what was coming next. Upon the Rose Duelist's command, the Violet Witch jumped forward and pierced her staff through Speed Warrior's chest, which obliterated on contact. As Yusei defended himself from the backlash of his monster's destruction, he barely took notice that Violet Witch appeared before him. The purple-clothed monster lashed her staff forward and expelled a hurricane of flower petals from nowhere, striking at the adversary.

**Yusei (1900) – Akiza (2200)**

"And now I place one face-down and call it a turn." Akiza announced, placing her card. "_This should finish it. I have no doubt that Yusei intends to perform a synchro summon. And when he does, I'll activate Reflect Nature. And when he attacks, he'll be the one to lose life point instead of me._"

"Akiza sure looks confident." Hikari noted from the sidelines.

"Of course she's confident!" Ruki cheered excitedly. "She's one of the best female duelists in the world!"

"I thought you were cheering for Yusei." Namura commented.

"I can cheer for who I want!" Ruki growled.

But while Ruki was busy staring down at Namura, only Hikari noticed a change in Marcus. The redhead had finally stopped hiding behind her and sat on the bench peacefully to observe the remainder of the duel. Though he still seemed intimidated by the monster's appearances, Hikari noticed a small sparkle of his former self breaking through.

"My turn." Yusei stated, drawing his card. "And now I play Junk Synchron!"

A small mechanical man wearing orange armor and a white, tattered scarf appeared on the field (1300/500).

"And because of Junk Synchron's special ability," Yusei continued. "I can special summon a Level 2 monster from my graveyard. And now I resurrect Speed Warrior.

Speed Warrior appeared in a burst of light (900/400).

"And you know what happens next." Yusei said. "I tune my Junk Synchron with my Speed Warrior!"

Junk Synchron pulled the cord on his chest armor, reverting the tiny machine into three shining stars. The stars transformed into a set of rings and phased through the Speed Warrior, which suddenly became transparent.

"Clustering stars will call upon a new force." Yusei chanted calmly. "Become the path of its light shines upon! Show yourself, Junk Warrior!"

A stream of light burst forth to reveal their newest champion. A large machine with a humanoid body appeared on the field. It wore a large build of Amethyst/gold armor with a long white scarf wrapped around its unseen neck below its ruby-red eyes. The Junk Warrior's right arm was given an extra layer of armor with a pair of iron knuckles (2300/1300).

"_Just as I expected._" Akiza thought victoriously. "_Now all that's left is to attack._"

"Now I activate the spell card: Double Summon!" Yusei declared, placing the card. "This card's effect allows me to summon for a second time. And now I summon Healing Wave Generator in defense mode!"

A large mirror covered in pipes and lights appeared on the field (800/1600).

"And now I use Healing Wave Generator's special ability." Yusei continued. "I select one monster one my side of the field and increase my life points by 100 depending on its level. With my Level 5 Junk Warrior, my life points increase by 500."

The mechanical mirror turned on its master and enveloped him in a shower of light.

**Yusei (2400) – Akiza (2200)**

"Junk Warrior!" Yusei commanded. "Take out that Violet Witch with Scrape Iron Fist!"

"I activate Reflect Nature!" Akiza said swiftly. "This prevents the destruction of my monster on the field and the damage is dealt directly to you!"

The Junk Warrior glided across the field with its upgraded fist reeled back and made a direct path for the Violet Witch. Its rocketed its fist forward like a piston, but was unfortunately blocked by an uprising mirror. And on the face of the mirror was Yusei, which became the target as Junk Warrior shattered the wall. Even though he was on the other side of the field, Yusei could feel the sting of the attack.

**Yusei (1200) – Akiza (2200)**

"That was a good move." Yusei Complimented. "So I place one face-down and end my turn."

"Looks like Yusei isn't doing so hot." Hikari noted. "Maybe there is a chance that he could actually lose."

"No way." Marcus said suddenly, earning the shocked expressions from his friends. "Yusei has something big planned. I can feel it."

"My move." Akiza said, drawing her card. "Now I play Copy Plant!"

A large tangle of tree roots with a pair of menacing eyes appeared on the field (0/0).

"And since I have a Plant-type Tuner monster on the field," Akiza continued. "I can special summon Dark Verger from my graveyard."

The twin-leafed plant returned in a flash of light (0/1000).

"And now I tune my Level 1 Copy plant with my Level 4 Violet Witch and my Level 2 Dark Verger!" Akiza declared.

A the Copy Plant devolved into a series of electronic rings, Violet Witch and Dark Verger jumped through the rings and became transparent beings. Their collective levels replaced their body and exploded into a beam of light.

"Chilling flames engulf the world." Akiza chanted. "Pitch-black flower, set into bloom. Appear now, Black Rose Dragon!"

The beam of light evaporated and was replaced by a typhoon of flower petals. A thin tail of thorns appeared in the view of their audience before the rest of the body formed. A colossal dragon with pitch-black skin appeared with wings made from scarlet rose petals and a crown to match its appendages (2400/1800).

"Wow, Black Rose Dragon!" Ruki squealed excitedly. "I can't believe I get to see Black Rose Dragon!"

"That is one of the Five Star Dragons." Namura noted. "That is going to be difficult to beat."

"And Now I activate Black Rose Dragon's special ability!" Akiza declared. "By removing one plant-type monster from my graveyard, I can force one monster on your field into attack mode and reduce its attack to 0."

Upon her command, the image of Copy Plant appeared on the field before it was devoured by the flower dragon. Just as Yusei had predicted, his Healing Wave Generator was forced to change position with its attack power depleted.

"Black Rose Dragon, take out his Wave Generator with Black Rose Flare!" Akiza commanded.

Black Rose Dragon roared anxiously and released a wave of fire with black rose petals mixed in. The Healing Wave Generator shattered instantly upon contact. At that point, the duel should have ended. But when she noticed that all the monsters were still on the field, she did a double take on their life point counter to receive a shocking surprise.

**Yusei (600) – Akiza (2200)**

"What happened?" Akiza asked amazingly. "That attack should have finished you."

"When your Black Rose Dragon attacked, it activated my trap card." Yusei informed, revealing to card to her. "It's called Iron Resolve. By sacrificing half my life points, I am free from all battle damage."

"Then I end my turn." Akiza finished.

"This is it." Hikari said softly. "If Yusei doesn't draw a winning card, it's all over."

Then all of a sudden, Marcus jumped from the bench and gave his friends a sense of relief and surprise.

"You better not lose, Yusei!" Marcus screamed "I'll lose all respect for you if you do!"

"_I knew it – the duel has healed him._" Yusei thought proudly. "_Now it's time to put a wrap on this duel._" "My draw!" He drew his next card; Akiza felt worried when she noticed Yusei's smile. "You put up a good fight, Akiza, but this duel is over. Because now I summon Hyper Synchron!"

A bulky blue machine with twin pistons on its back appeared on the field (1600/800).

"And now I tune my Hyper Synchron with Junk Warrior!" Yusei declared.

As its master had commanded, Hyper Synchron opened its chassis to release four shining stars before destroying itself. The stars reformed into electronic rings, which Junk Warrior jumped through to endure the usual process.

"Clusters hopes will become a new shining star." Yusei chanted. "Become the light its path shines upon. Take flight, Stardust Dragon!"

A beam of light exploded on the field, which was mixed with a storm of shining light star particles. A lengthy white dragon appeared with purple visible muscles on its chest and shoulders. Its withered wings reached to either side of the field and its arrow-like head looked poised to strike (2500/2000). With both dragons present on the field, both Signers' birthmarks began to react – the dragon head on Yusei and the back claws on Akiza.

"Yeah! Stardust Dragon!" Marcus cheered wildly. "That's the way to do it, Yusei!"

"Looks like your treatment worked." Akiza smiled.

"And now for the final inspection." Yusei stated. "I activate a trap card from my hand called Shooting Star!" He places the card on the field. "If Stardust Dragon is present on my field, I can destroy one card on yours. And I choose your Black Rose Dragon!"

Stardust Dragon opened its lengthy wings and unleashed a shower of white stars on the field. Black Rose Dragon seemed to be acting on its own personality and attempted to dodge the bullets. It managed to do well for the first four shots, but after getting hit in the chest, the dragon was left vulnerable to the remained of the barrage. With a painful screech, Black Rose Dragon exploded into a shower of rose petals. Akiza was shocked.

"And that leaves you wide open for an attack." Yusei said. "Stardust Dragon! End this duel with Shooting Sonic!"

The dragon of miracles loomed over Akiza, drawing a cluster of white particles in its mouth. Akiza just stood there and accepted her fate as Stardust Dragon unleashed its power over the Rose Duelist, ending the game.

**Duel Victor: Yusei**

"That was great, you two." Hikari said happily.

"Thanks." Akiza nodded as Yusei joined her side. Both Signers glanced at one another and looked to Marcus. "And what about you? Are you still afraid of Duel Monsters?"

"I have to say that I am still a little scared." Marcus admitted. "But I can go on in life running away from my fears. The only way I am going to get rid of it is by facing it head-on!" A familiar glint of excitement returned to his eyes. "You two showed me that I shouldn't throw away my life because of one incident. I swear, I will become a great duelist just like you two."

"That's good to hear." Yusei nodded. "Finally, things are back to normal."

"I wouldn't say that." Marcus grinned mischievously; everyone was now worried. "Yusei, wasn't there something you were going to say to Akiza the other day?"

"Oh, right?" Yusei replied, acting a little flustered. He slowly turned to Akiza. "Listen, I'm not very good at long speeches so I'm just going to make it quick." He reached into his jacket and surprised the Rose Duelist with golden ring. "Akiza...I want you to be at my side...forever. Will you?"

"Yusei..." Akiza said softly. "Until five years ago, I always thought I would be alone. But it was you that saved me from my own pain. You were the only one that would endure my suffering and accept it. Yusei...I wish to be with you forever. So, I will accept."

The teenaged duelists cheered happily at the new engaged couple. As Yusei placed the ring on Akiza's finger, Marcus was the first to notice a fresh wave of tears emerging from her eyes. She was truly happy for the first time. And looking back from the past four day, Marcus knew he had only one mission: recover his own friends.

* * *

At the point of sunset, we find ourselves back at the Domino Harbor close to the entrance of Daedalus Bridge. A black Duel Runner with a red cloud on the face was park close to the water with a familiar jade coat resting on the seat. It was the Daybreaker – Rev's personal transport. Speaking of whom, the missing duelist suddenly breached the water and quickly swam towards the shore. After pulling himself up, he gazed at his newest discovery – he was holding Perfect Chaos Dragon.

"That's the last one." Rev panted, placing the card with the deck on Daybreaker. "I have recovered all of Kiva's cards from the ocean."

"**Are you sure that is a wise decision?**"The Deva Path asked, appearing opposite to his partner. "**If the Gedo Mazo finds out that you recovered Kiva's signature card...**"

"He's not going to find out." Rev interjected. "But what I want to find out is wha card Kiva drew during our duel before our monsters went out of control.

The dark duelist grabbed the deck that had once belonged to his adversary and scanned every trace of its powers. So far, he found nothing that would have given him the advantage until he stopped at one particular card. It was a green emerald, but it was much larger than normal and was labeled as the Master Emerald. Rev's hand shook in anxiety.

"This card..." Rev gasped horridly. "If he had been able to play this card, I would have lost the duel."

"**So, when do yo intend to return his deck?**" Deva questioned.

"I don't." Rev answered.

"**But that deck properly belongs to Kiva.**" Deva said defiantly.

"I must keep this deck until I find a way to counteract its powers." Rev stated, pulling on his coat and jumping on his Duel Runner. "Only when I know I can't be defeated is when I will return it to him."

The Deva Path lowered its head and vanished from existence. Rev noticed this and felt a little betrayed that his own partner would wish to see him defeated. But he was Akira "Rev" Seta – he could not lose. Rev activated the engine on the Daybreaker and disappeared across the harbor.

**

* * *

**

Hope is restored into the hearts of many. Will Rev ever return Marcus' deck? Will our redheaded hero be able to find a replacement for his cards? And what other adventures lie ahead? Find out on the next Hyper Runners!

**Please, read and review.**

* * *

Duel Report:

Name: Master Emerald

Property: Equip

Effect: Reduce the attack points of one monster on your side of the field to 0. Choose one monster on your opponent's side of the field and transfer its attack points to the selected monster on your field.


	8. A Deck in Shining Armor

**Hyper Runners: Duel Legacy**

All Character © Respective creators

Note: A special thanks goes to TheBlackCrow2 for the creation of the following cards.

Chapter Eight: A Deck in Shining Armor

Two days had passed since Yusei's proposal duel, meaning Marcus was finally allowed to leave. At this point, the only thing on his mind was recovering his old deck. But the more he thought about it, the less likely he would be able to find it. He had to look at the facts and know that it was his fault for losing the ones he once called friends. Now he faced a new problem: replacing his deck. The Marked Duelist was testing his newest acquisition against his friends with very limited success. On Marcus' side was a strong, humanoid lizard wearing bands on its arms and legs (1850/1000). On Ruki's side was a small, blue koala-like create with four arms and a row of spines on its back (3000/2000).

"Game over, dude!" Ruki said excitedly. "626, attack Gagagigo and end this duel!"

The blue experiment curled away into a ball and bounced off the ground to crash into the lizard warrior. After eradicating the fallen reptile, 626 bounced his way into Marcus, knocking the redhead off his feet to end the duel.

**Duel Victor: Ruki**

"Well, looks like a reptile deck is a no-go." Marcus grunted, rubbing the sore on his head.

"Hey, you were very close." Hikari said encouragingly, approaching the duelist with Namura. "I say you had her on the ropes at one point. Isn't that right, Namura?"

"Ruki still had 3000 life points and summoned her best monster." Namura said calculative. "Marcus was only able to summon monsters up to Level 4 and destroy two of Ruki's monsters." Hikari quickly slapped him over the head. "Ow! What'd I say?!"

"Look, I happy I finally beat you and all, but this is getting ridiculous." Ruki sighed disappointingly. "You're a much better duelist than this. I remember a time when you could call out your ace card in a flash."

"That was back when I had my old deck." Marcus said mournfully. "Let's face it, I won't find another one like it."

"Aw, don't be that way." Hikari said. "Listen, why don't you just go down to the Kame Game Shop and look for some more cards."

"I practically bought the whole store!" Marcus exclaimed. "All have left is twenty buck from the money I...um, borrowed from Crow."

"And by burrowed, you mean stole." Namura said dully.

"Hey, old habits die hard." Marcus shrugged

But when it came down to it, Marcus knew he had no choice but to seek out a new deck. With Chaos Control completely destroyed from the duel against Rev, the Marked Duelist was forced to walk across town to reach his destination. It was one of the downsides of living in a city centered on auto mechanics. The redhead troublemaker barely made ten blocks before he was forced to rest against a lamppost. Passing crowds watched interesting as the boy literally dragged himself down to side until he reached Muto Park. There, he was able to find a bench and collapsed upon it.

"Man, there has got to be a better way to do this." Marcus panted.

"I would suggest more exercise." The Marked Duelist looked over his shoulder, finding a chestnut-haired man with a joyful smile on his face. "You look a bit out of shape. Mind if I crash here for a moment."

"Sure, not problem." Marcus nodded, sitting up for the man to be seated. "So, are you new around here? I know almost every duelist that shows up in Muto Park."

"I just got here a few days ago." The man stated. "I'm just here to visit a friend of mine at Duel Academy."

"Lucky..." Marcus muttered.

"Hey, you look a little down." The man noted. "Anything bothering you lately." Marcus said nothing, possibly wondering if he should explain his problems to a stranger. "You can tell me anything. It's sort of my job to help people with their problems."

"Well, I have a lot these past few days." Marcus sighed. "A few days ago, I dueled one of the best in the city: Akira Seta. Now my Duel Runner has been ripped to pieces, my deck is swimming somewhere in the ocean, and I have to therapy every week to deal with my fear of Duel Monsters. In short, my life is going to hell."

"Well, I don't know what I can do about you Runner or fear." The man said thoughtfully, scratching his head. "But I think I might have a solution to your deck problem."

Marcus' interest was peaked. If this man was going to offer him advice for a winning deck, then he wasn't going to pass this chance up. Imagine the boy's surprise when the man reached into his jacket and pulled out a complete deck for him to take. Without Marcus realizing it, the stone of his necklace shimmered slightly and his emerald eyes turned ocean-blue. With this unknown power, the Marked Duelist could sense a strong power emerging from the deck. And when looking back to its owner, he finally took notice of the irregularity of the man. His eyes were heterochromatic – one was orange and the other was jade. Though hesitant, Marcus accepted the deck and began scanning trough the cards.

"Wow, I haven't seen cards like these before." Marcus said in awe. "And you're just giving these to me?"

"Consider it a loan." The man smiled. "I'll take it back when the time is right."

"Thanks." Marcus grinned. "By the way, I never got your..." But when he looked back, the man was gone. "...Name?"

The only thing left was a white feather.

* * *

"It was weird, you know." Marcus said. "He just appeared out of nowhere and left just like that."

The redhead troublemaker had returned to his home over an hour later – he had to call Yusei for a ride. While Akiza was preparing lunch and Yusei was working in the garage, Marcus had called his friends to explain the story. The deck in question was placed in the center of the table as the group took turns looking through it.

"So...he just gave you the cards?" Hikari questioned after replacing the deck on the table.

"He said it was only a loan." Marcus said, taking the cards back. "He's going to take it back one day."

"Sounds very suspicious to me." Namura said seriously. "Maybe we should do some research on the guy before doing anything."

"I could my dad about the guy's description." Hikari said helpfully. "Sector Security always has profiles of everyone who enters and leaves New Domino City. I'll go and hurry back as soon as possible."

With that being said, Hikari dashed out of the house, apologizing to Akiza after knocking her back. Immediately following the door slam, Ruki stood up and pulled er Duel Disk from Hammerspace, looking more excited than Marcus had ever seen her.

"While we're waiting, I don't see why we can't take it for a test run." Ruki said eagerly.

"But we don't know what that deck might do." Namura noted.

"And that's the reason we're taking it for a spin!" Ruki exclaimed defiantly. "Come on, Marcus. You can't tell me you're not willing to pass up a chance to test out your new deck."

"All right, you're on." Marcus nodded.

The teenaged duelist decided to take their match out back, despite Namura's cautious warnings. It took a little longer for them to start on account of Akiza catching Marcus trying to "borrow" her Duel Disk. With Akiza and Namura in the audience, the Marked Duelist placed his new deck in to activate the device.

"Duel!!" The players called.

**Marcus (4000) – Ruki (4000)**

"Ladies first." Ruki smirked, drawing her card.

"Now all we need is a lady." Marcus joked.

"Ooh, you're going to pay for that one!" Ruki screamed furiously. "And now I summon Experiment 254"

A small, pink animal with a big head appeared on the field (600/800).

"And then I place one face-down card and end my turn." Ruki finished, placing the card on the field.

"My draw." Marcus declared, drawing his next card. "And to star off, I summon Elemental Hero Avian!"

A human wearing a green suit with twin angelic wings appeared on the field (1000/1000).

"An Elemental Hero." Akiza said interestingly. "I haven't seen those in a while."

"Just wait." Namura said. "It's about to get even more interesting."

"Now, Avian, attack 254 with Featherbreak!" Marcus commanded.

The winged hero soared into the air of the pink experiment and flapped its wings downwards. A series of razor sharp feathers detached from the wings and struck down the creature, causing it to explode on contact. But upon its destruction, a smog of green gas emerged and wafted past the redhead troublemaker. Once catching a full scent of the gas, Marcus turned a slight shade of green and covered his nose from the noxious smell. Not noticing the change in his life point counter.

**Marcus (3600) – Ruki (3600)**

"What was that?" Marcus asked nasally.

"That is the effects of Experiment 254." Ruki explained. "When it is destroyed, it deals damage to my opponent equal to the number I lost. And now I activate my trap card: Replacement." She reveals the card of a blue creature being replicated. "Once my monster is destroyed, I can special summon a monster whose attack points are equal or less than my original monster. And now I summon Experiment 625 in defense mode!"

The golden koala appeared on the field (100/2900).

"If that's the case, then I throw down two face-downs and call it." Marcus finished.

"My move." Ruki announced, drawing her next card. "And now I summon Experiment 316!"

A red blob wit a mischievous face appeared on the field (0/0)

"What's that supposed to do." Marcus sniggered. "It doesn't have any attack points."

"Here's the beauty of 316." Ruki said proudly. "It has the power to copy any monster on the field in every way. And I choose to copy your Elemental Hero Avian!"

The red blob suddenly began expanding in shape and size until it looked like a red clone of the winged hero (1000/1000).

"316, attack Elemental Hero Avian!" Ruki demanded.

The two winged warriors glided toward one another with their talons ready for destruction, but were suddenly stopped by an invisible barrier between them. With the wall in the way, both monsters were forced to return to their master's sides.

"You activated my trap card: Hero Barrier." Marcus said, revealing the card. "This card prevents the attack of one monster on your side of the field."

"I expected as much." Ruki proclaimed. "So I activate my trap card: False Memory." She reveals a card with a blue beetle shooting a ray of red from its eyes to a blue koala creature. "This only activates if one of my monsters fails to win a battle. Then I take control of one of your monsters and force it to attack another."

"Oh no." Marcus murmured.

"Avian, attack 625!" Ruki ordered.

Though he seemed hesitant to attack, the winged hero had no choice and glided for the fat koala. The monster in question seemed scared out of his wits and ducked under in arms. But when avian kicked at the experiment's belly, it was rebounded and dropped in it back in front of Marcus.

**Marcus (1700) – Ruki (3600)**

"I end my turn." Ruki announced.

"She's actually pretty good." Akiza nodded. "She might just win this match yet."

"If Marcus plays his cards right, he might turn the tables." Namura theorized.

"My draw!" Marcus declared, drawing his fourth card. "Time to bring out my first Elemental Knight – Tornado Wing!"

A warrior coated with emerald green armor appeared on the field. He held a pair of metallic wings similar to Avian's and carried a Duo Sword in each hand (1600/1600).

"An Elemental Knight?" Akiza repeated confused. "I've never heard of such a card."

"The fact is that no one has ever heard of it." Namura replied. "Industrial Illusions never manufactured such a card and Kaiba Corporations has no record of its existence. That one of the reasons we feel worried about Marcus using this deck."

"I see." Akiza said quietly.

"Tornado Wing, attack 316 with Flying Clash!" Marcus shouted.

The Elemental Knight crossed his blades into the form of an 'X' and dived for the red clone. In a flash, the red blob was shredded into a hundred pieces, sending the backlash of the attack to Ruki.

**Marcus (1700) – Ruki (3000)**

"I end my turn." Marcus finished.

"My move." Ruki scowled, drawing her card. "That Elemental Knight seems to give you a slight edge, so I'm going to have to remove that barrier. I sacrifice 625 in order to summon Experiment 624!"

The golden koala faded away in a storm of light particles to make way for its replacement. Ruki summoned a pink creature with a similar shape to the blue koala from earlier with twin antennas and a white "V" on her chest (2100/1900).

"And now I activate 624's special ability." Ruki continued. "On the turn it is summoned, I can control one monster for this turn. 624, serenade Tornado Wing to the winning team."

The pink experiment smiled deviously. She closed her eyes and began to sing a gentle rhythm that seemed to calm the sense of everyone in the area. Marcus nearly dropped from the soothing voice until he realized Tornado Wing had glided over and joined at Ruki's side.

"This is too bad." Ruki smirked. "You were putting up such a good fight. But all good things must come to an end." She thrusted out her fist in victory. "624, attack Avian!"

The pink creature jumped forward and slammed her foot into Avian's face, destroying the monster instantly.

**Marcus (600) – Ruki (3000)**

"You activated my trap card: Knight's signal!" Marcus interrupted, revealing the face-down card. "When my monster is destroyed, I can special summon one Elemental Knight. Now I summon Elemental Knight – Barrier Boulder in defense mode!"

The a grey statue appeared on their field. It wore pure-black armor and carried round shields on each arm (900/2000).

"Hmm..." Ruki hummed thoughtfully. "That means I can't attack. All right, I end my turn and give back your Tornado Wing."

Tornado Wing, finally coming to its senses, rejoined its original master.

"_Ok, I'm in a sticky situation._" Marcus thought. "_I got two monsters on the field, but neither of them is strong enough to take out that pink monster.. I'm screwed._"

"**Are you always such a downer?**"

"_Amy?_" Marcus asked surprisingly. "_Is that you?_"

"**Not even close.**" The feminine voice answered. "**I don't think it's your duel skills that are lacking – it's your trust. You can't live off your mistakes. You have everything you need. Just have faith.**"

"Just believe in my cards." Marcus murmured softly, drawing his next card. "It's my turn!" He turned over the card he drew; an old glint victory returned to his eyes. "Looks like this duel is over! Because I sacrifice my Tornado Wing and Barrier Boulder to summon Yubel – Reincarnate."

Tornado Wing was consumed in a beam of light while Barrier Boulder was consumed in a beam of darkness. The two separate elements crossed over one another to form a portal of twilight, giving the path to the newest warrior. It was a feminine monster with a mostly mix-and-match appearance. She had pale-pink skin with giant bat wings, blue/white hair, and three eyes crossed over her expression (3000/3000). Marcus felt a sense of familiarity when looking into her eyes – one was orange and one was jade.

"Yubel!" Akiza exclaimed shockingly. "But I thought there was only one card!"

"This card is a weaker version of the original." Namura explained. "It doesn't have the original's abilities, but it has a high attack power."

"_But where did he get this one in the first place?_" Akiza thought swiftly. "_The only person in history to have that card was..._"

"And now I play the spell card: Double Attack!" Marcus declared, placing the card on the field. "By sacrificing one monster from my hand, Yubel can attack twice in one turn. So I'm sending Elemental Knight – Chill Bane to the graveyard."

As Marcus discarded the monster into the graveyard slot, Yubel suddenly gained a scarlet-red aura around her. Ruki knew what was coming next. Upon the command of her partner, Yubel vanished and suddenly reappeared in from of 624, towering over the pink beast. With a swipe of her claws, the mismatched monster eradicated the experiment on the spot.

**Marcus (600) – Ruki (2100)**

"No!" Ruki screamed.

"It's not over yet!" Marcus shouted excited. "Don't forget the effect of Double Attack! Yubel, put a wrap on this duel!"

Once again, the mismatched monster vanished and reappeared in front of Ruki. There was a small smirk of victory on her face before slashing her talons across Ruki's Duel Disk, ending the match.

**Duel Victor: Marcus**

"Aw, I was so close!" Ruki whined.

"Hey, don't feel bad about it." Marcus said encouragingly as Akiza and Namura joined them. "Because of you, I was able to get back on my feet and enjoy a good duel again. Now, I know I can with this deck."

"Though I still have my doubt, I think that deck is a good replacement." Namura agreed; Akiza only nodded.

"_And I owe it all to you._" Marcus thought, staring down at the Yubel card. "_With you are the others by my side, I'll definitely be Rev in the next round._"

"**That's exactly what I wanted to here.**" Yubel smiled, appearing at Marcus' side. "**From this point forward, you and I are partners.**" The redhead nodded in agreement. "**But if we're going to work together, you need to stay in shape! That means exercising for one hour every day!**"

"_Aw man..._" Marcus moaned.

"Guys! Guys!!"

The group turned their attention back the house as the backdoor burst open. Hikari tripped forward down the stair and fell on her face – Yubel found it very comical. As the group helped her sit up, they noticed that she was sweating and panting as if she had been running for miles.

"What's wrong, Hikari?" Akiza asked.

"I...asked my...dad...about...the records." Hikari panted tiredly. She took a few moments to regain her breath. "Only seventeen people have entered the city recently. And here's the weird thing...no one matches the description Marcus told me."

"Maybe he's a resident?" Ruki suggested.

"I thought that, too." Hikari nodded. "But there are no matches in the city. It's as if he never existed."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the desert sands of Egypt. The man who had appeared to Marcus before was trudging through a sandstorm, appearing not to be affected by the harsh winds. But at the moment he finally stopped, the sandstorm has miraculously ended immediately. But once the sands had finally parted, the man was not to be alone as a tall figure suddenly appeared from the depths of the sands. His face was shrouded by a long, tattered brown cloak and was using a walking stick to stand, but a small grey beard seemed to emerge from his chin.

"Yo, old man." younger man greeted casually. "Nice weather we're having."

"You went to New Domino City." The elder said slowly. "Did you deliver the message?"

"Yeah, I met Yusei like you told me to." The man nodded. "I also met his little student, too. He seemed a little down on his luck, I gave him a little help to push him along."

"You gave him the Yubel card." The elder said lowly. "If he ever discovers..."

"Don't worry, I didn't give him the original." The man assured. "Yubel's just helping the kid out until he gets back on his feet. He really needs the support after the loss he suffered."

"You are a kind-hearted person." The elder complimented. "We are going to need all the strength we can get for the upcoming war."

"Yeah." The man nodded. "The Elementals are finally waking up."

The elderly man remained silent and reached into his cloak. A brilliant flash of sunlight reflected off the gold pyramid he unveiled.

**

* * *

**

A new deck, a new partner, and a new test. Will Marcus and Yubel proved to be a valuable team? Who are the two men that seek the help of Yusei? And what the "Elementals"? Find out on the next Hyper Runners!

**Please, read and review.**

* * *

Duel Report:

Name: Yubel – Reincarnate

Attribute: Darkness

Type: Fiend

Level: 8

Description: A fallen angel granted a second chance at life. She seeks to destroy anyone in her path and protect those she cherishes. She is often known for her slightly case of insanity.


	9. Fanning the Flames

**Hyper Runners: Duel Legacy**

All Character © Respective creators

Chapter Nine: Fanning the Flames

Night had shrouded the city of New Domino. And while the heroes sleep themselves into a land of bliss, they were unsuspecting of newest threat that would soon arrive. Upon closer inspections to the highways, a tornado of flames erupted suddenly in the middle of the road. When the fire dissolved, the charred remains of a duel runner were left scattered across the pavement and the rider was covered in heavy burn marks. The shadow of a man stood over the body of the fallen duelist, shaking his head lightly.

"Well, that was pathetic." The man commented, looking back to the city. "Maybe I'll have a much more suitable challenge in town. Hopefully, my partner managed to pick up a few new stooges while I was away."

* * *

Several hours had passed by before the light of day returned to the city. And while Ruki, Namura, and Hikari were at Muto Park to practice their dueling skills, they were shocked to learn that Marcus had passed up the offer. Instead, the redhead trouble maker was making himself busy by helping Yusei in the construction of their newest Duel Runner. While the Signer Leader was checking the statistics on his computer, the Marked Duelist was revving the engine for testing.

"Ok, let's try the engine one last time." Yusei said coolly. "I think their might be something wrong in the pressure."

"This is the seventeenth time we've tried this." Marcus complained. "Can't we just say it's finished take it out for a test run?"

"The last time we did that, I found my Runner at the bottom of the river." Yusei said sternly.

"Hey, at least I brought it home clean." Marcus joked feebly.

"Just test the engine." Yusei ordered.

Rolling his eyes, the redhead troublemaker kicked on the engine and increased the speed and pressure of the test Runner. But as his acceleration advanced, Yusei noticed something unusual about the statistics for the Runner's engine. And just as he had expected, a warning signal blared from the computer, warning them to stop the testing at once. But because the engine was so loud, Marcus was oblivious to his teacher's warnings. Yusei already knew what was coming next and swiftly rushed out of the garage, much to his student's confusion. As the Signer Leader slammed the door shut, a muffled boom was heard from the other side. At the same moment, Akiza walked by, looking at her fiancé with a knowing expression.

"Let me guess." Akiza said playfully. "Marcus again?"

"Do you know anyone else that can cause as much destruction?" Yusei retorted.

"I can name three professional duelists." Akiza smirked. "All of them a signer."

The Rose Duelist pushed past Yusei and opened the door to the garage, looking around the destruction. The Duel Runner they had been working on was melted, the computers and equipment was smoldering, and Marcus was nowhere to be seen. But that only lasted until he managed to unstuck himself from the ceiling.

"I think you're right." Marcus said dizzy. "There was something wrong with the pressure."

"If you two are quite done," Akiza smirked. "Would you mind cleaning yourselves up? Crow's decided to stop by and visit."

"Crow?!" Marcus shouted excitedly.

While Marcus did agree that Yusei was the best duelist in New Domino City, he had a very high opinion on Crow – the same couldn't have been said about Jack. The Mark Duelist was eager to see Crow, but Akiza wasn't letting him in the house while covered in soot. So, natural, he grabbed a hose and sprayed himself against the wall, but now he wasn't allowed in until he was dry. After ten minutes of confusion, the Marked Duelist found Yusei and his old friend, Crow sitting at the table, telling each other stories about the past.

"Hey, remember the time when I put purple dye in Jack's shampoo." Jack laughed.

"How can I?" Yusei smirked. "You won't let anyone forget. Jack is still out for your blood."

"Well, it's a good thing I'm a master of escape." Crow chuckled until he noticed Marcus. "Hey, kid, you still out of the Facility, huh? Me and Jack lost a bet to Leo when we thought you were going to be thrown back in the other day."

"He came close." Yusei said coolly.

"That's for the show of faith." Marcus said sarcastically. "What are you doing here, Crow? Besides trying to clean out our fridge...again."

"I just wanted to see the new Duel Runner." Crow shrugged. "But the explosion I heard earlier pretty much speaks for itself." All eyes were instantly on Marcus, who lowered himself into his seat. "But the second reason I'm here is to check if you heard the news about last night."

"What happened last night?" Akiza asked interestingly.

"A duel went on in one of the Duel Lanes." Crow explained seriously. "There were a lot of reports about some weird monster that no one has ever seen before. When Sector security asked for a description, Industrial Illusions says they never created a card like that."

"**Sounds similar to the Elemental Knights.**" Yubel noted, appearing at her partner's side. "**This is getting more interesting with each passing day.**"

"_Living with these guys for two years,_" Marcus added."_Not much surprises me these days._"

"So what's the big deal about an unknown monster?" Yusei questioned.

"It's what that monster did that worries everyone." Crow continued. "When Sector Security went to investigate, they found a Duel Runner turned to ash and the duelist lying on the side of the road. The Duelist was dead – his body was buried alive."

"That's horrible." Akiza flinched, obviously remembering her days as the Black Rose. "Did they ever find out who did it?"

"No, but some people who passed by saw the guy using fire monsters." Crow replied. "Sector Security decided to name him Pyro until they know who this guy is. They even asked me to help investigate."

"And you accepted?" Marcus questioned strangely.

"**Like I said: more interesting.**" Yubel commented.

"Hey, we don't want a repeat of the Ghost incident." Crow stated. "I don't know who this guy is, but I'm gonna blow out his candle."

"That was terrible." Marcus groaned.

"Shut up!" Crow exclaimed

* * *

Later that night, Crow went out on the highway as he had promised, keeping an eye out for the unknown fire user. The Tail Signer really had no idea what he was going up against, but then again, he had no idea what he was doing against the Dark Signers. The way he saw it, this was just an exercise. During his personal patrol, Crow spotted many people on Duel Runners, but most of them were working for Sector Security or heading back home. After the fourth hour, he finally stopped for a moment on Daedalus Bridge, resting his head on the dash board.

"Man, this is a bust." Crow whined. "I've been out here all night without even a single trace of this freak. I'm beginning to wonder if this Pyro guy is even real."

"Pyro, huh?" A voice echoed.

"What the?" Crow questioned confused.

"_Overriding Duel Runner..._" The onboard computer announced. "_Auto pilot standing by..._"

Before Crow even knew what was happening, his Duel Runner took off down the bridge on its own. The only people the Tail Signer knew could do this were Sector Security. But why would they force him into a duel in they were on the same side. Suddenly, a comet of flames appeared to the right on his right and slowly died away to reveal a new challenge. A Duel Runner painted with ruby-red finish, black flames tattooed to the head, and a pair of circular, spiked weapons was tied to the back. The man at the seat wore a long, black coat zipped down to his knees, dark jeans beneath, a pair of black gloves, and a silver chain around the neck. His face remained unseen due to his hood being raised.

"So, I hear you've been looking for me." The man said amusingly.

"Are you Pyro?" Crow questioned.

"That's not my name, but yeah." The man chuckled. "I've only been in town for one night and I'm already building a reputation. Man, I am good!"

"Not for long!" Crow shouted. "I'm bringing you in!"

"You'll have to beat me first." Pyro challenged.

"Have it your way." Crow said confidently.

"Duel!" The men shouted together.

**Crow (4000) – Pyro (4000)**

"I'll start off." Pyro declared. "I summon Fox Fire in defense mode."

A small orange fox with a flicker of fire on its tail appeared on the field (300/200).

"Then I place one face-down and end my turn." Pyro finished, setting down his card.

"All right, it's your funeral." Crow grinned, drawing his next card. And in doing so, he activated the Speed Counters (1-1). "And because you have a monster on the field, I can special summon Blackwing – Sirocco the Dawn!"

A tall crow in a humanoid shape with long wings appeared on the field (2000/900).

"And because I have a Blackwing on the field," Crow continued. "I can activate the special abilities of Blackwing – Bora the Spear and Blackwing – Gale the Whirlwind to special summon them to the field!"

Two new creatures appeared on either side of Sirocco. The first was a mighty humanoid raven with lengthy wings and red feathers covering its head, carrying a large spiral spear (1700/800). The next one was a small, kid-like raven with a black expression surrounded by green feathers (1300/400).

"And now I activate Sirocco's special ability!" Crow announced. "I select one Blackwing on the field and give the attack points of all my monsters to it. And I choose Blackwing – Bora the Spear!"

Sirocco clasped its hands together and thrusted them into the air, expelling an aura of green energy. Gale the Whirlwind was also drained of its power, looking strangely weak in comparison. Bora the Spear raised its weapon to accept the energy and turned its attention to the duelist on the opposite end (5000/800).

"I get it now." Pyro smirked. "You're planning to use Bora the Spear's piercing effect to wipe out my life points in one go."

"That's the idea!" Crow shouted victoriously. "Bora the Spear, attack that psychopath and end this!"

The raven warrior screeched to the night sky and flapped its mighty wings in the direction of the tiny kitsune. But just as Bora the Spear made it's approach, Fox Fire suddenly exploded and released a wave of fire. Bora the Spear was instantly consumed by the flames and its comrades suffered the same fate. The unknown fire licked against both Duelists, but Crow seemed to feel the worst of it. The heat was so intense that he actually felt like he was on fire. The Tail Signer sharply pulled Blackbird away from the fire pit and looked down at his arm – his Signer mark was covered by black burns.

"_The heat was real._" Crow thought wildly. "_Is this guy some kind of Dark Signer?_"

"Hey, have you looked at your life points lately?" Pyro chuckled.

Though still twitching from his injury, Crow looked back at his onboard computer and met with an unusual surprise.

**Crow (1500) – Pyro (3850)**

"What the?!" Crow exclaimed. He watched as his speed counter dropped to zero due to losing so many life points. "What the hell just happened?!"

"When you attacked, you activated my trap card: Suicide Bomb." Pyro announced, revealing the trap card. "This card destroys all monsters on the field and subtracts or life points by half their total attack points."

"Damn!" Crow cursed. "I place one card face-down and end this turn."

"Wise choice." Pyro said tauntingly, drawing his card (1-2). "And because of Fire Fox's special ability, I can return it from the graveyard in defense mode."

Fire Fox returns to its master's side in a burst of orange flames (300/200).

"And now I summon Flame Spirit Ignis!" Pyro declared.

A spiral of flames emerged from the right side of Pyro, slowly taking form of a beastly creature. The lower portion of its body was made entirely of fire, but the upper half resembled a human. The only exceptions with the clawed hands and the fox head, which contained nine eyes (1500/1200).

"Ignis, end this dual with flame Fang!" Pyro commanded.

The flaming spirit glided for the final shot, but was sadly denied.

"And now I activate my trap card: Feather Dance!" Crow shouted swiftly, revealing a card of an unknown monster covered in a shower of black feathers. "When a monster attacks me directly, I can special summon one Blackwing from my hand. My choice will be Blackwing – Vayu the Big Flag in defense mode!"

A small creature that resembled a cockatoo wearing a black uniform appeared on the field (800/0). Because it was no longer able to attack directly, Ignis was forced to snap its jaws down over the small bird. The flaming spirit seemed to want to draw out the pain as much as possible, but the Blackwing monster was inevitably destroyed from the conflict.

"You managed to save yourself this time," Pyro stated. "But that won't work a second time. I end my turn."

"Actually, I just sealed the deal." Crow grinned, drawing his card (2-3). "Because by letting Vayu go to the graveyard, I can activate its special ability. By removing Vayu and non-tuner monsters from the game, I can special summon a synchro monster. So I am removing Sirocco and Vayu to summon Blackwing Armed Wing!"

A storm of black feathers dropped from the sky, partially impairing the two rider's vision. But when the storm cleared, Pyro found himself faced with powerful threat. A tall humanoid wearing pure black armor with metallic wings on its back and red feathers sticking out from the back of its helmet. It was carrying a long weapon that seemed to be a mixture of a rifle and a spear (2300/1000).

"And Armed Wing has a special ability." Crow said victoriously. "When it destroys a monster in defense mode, the difference is dealt straight to you. Armed Wing, cut that fox down to size!"

The armored warrior released its artificial wings and charged ahead past the flaming spirit and towered over the kit. Armed Wing's attack was swift as it sliced the tiny fox in two, obliterating it instantly. Pyro suffered the con sequence of the backlash when he dropped back due to the loss of his speed counters (2-1)

**Crow (1500) – Pyro (1750)**

"And best of all, Armed Wing gained 500 attack points every time it destroys a monster in defense mode." Crow continued

Blackwing Armed Wing – (2800/1000)

"My turn ends and so does this duel." Crow smirked.

"Such confidence." Pyro said nonchalantly, drawing his card (3-2). "That won't be much use as I activate Shadow Spell!" He threw the card on the field. "This trap card reduces your monster's attack by 700 and prevents it from attacking."

A swarm of chains slithered from the cards much likes snakes and restricted Armed Wing. Its weapon was tossed aside and the armored warrior was forced into a painful hold (2100/1000)

"And now I summon The Thing in the Crater!" Pyro announced.

A large pit of lava appeared on the field – a pair of glow eyes could be seen within the molten liquid (1000/1200).

"And now I attack with The Thing in the Crater!" Pyro declared.

The lava suddenly jumped up and dived for the armored warrior. But even with the chains binding him, Armed Wing was still superior to it. With a great struggle, Armed Wing recovered its weapon and held it forward to slice the lava down the middle, instantly destroying it. Pyro dropped back once more due to the loss of another speed counter (3-1)

**Crow (1500) – Pyro (650)**

"What was the point of that?" Crow questioned interestingly. "You only killed your own monster."

"Actually, I just played the final card for your defeat." Pyro grinned deviously. "Because when The Thing in the Crater is destroyed, I can special summon a pyro-type monster from my hand."

"What?!" Crow exclaimed.

"You wanted to know how I got the last guy." Pyro cackled. "Well, now you're about to find out!"

Pyro swiftly dropped the selected card on his duel disk, which confirmed Crow's worst fears. A tall pillar of pure fire erupted in the center of the bridge, creating a smoldering hole in the pavement. Before the Tail Signer knew what was going on, a spiked wheel of metal like the ones on the back of Pyro's Runner emerged from the pillar. The weapon, which was identified as a chakram, sliced through Armed Wing and eradicated it in an instant. The last thing crow could remember was the metal wheel flying in his direction.

* * *

Back at Yusei's house, Akiza was once again invited over to dinner. Now, this was one of the benefits of Akiza around more often in Marcus' opinion. With the Rose Duelist at the house every so often, it was a better chance for them to get some real food. Yusei always got lost in the kitchen and Marcus somehow managed to burn cereal with milk – Yusei never told him it was hydrochloric acid. The redhead managed to devour everything he could get his head on until he was ready to burst.

"Wow, you're like a human garbage disposal." Akiza giggled.

"If you never came around, we would most likely be dead within three days." Yusei commented.

"Is that the only reason you love me?" Akiza questioned. "Because of my cooking?"

"No, of course not!" Yusei exclaimed worried. "What I meant to say was..."

Fortunately, he was saved by the ring of his phone. The Satellite Shooting Star quickly jumped out of his seat and made his way out into the hallway. Marcus and Akiza heard Yusei answer, but there was a long period of silence following it. Akiza seemed worried. And at the same time, Yubel appeared behind Marcus, staring into the hallway with a grim expression.

"_Hey, what's up?_" Marcus asked.

"**Something has gone wrong.**" Yubel stated seriously. "**I can feel it.**"

"Thanks for tell me." Yusei said solemnly from the hallway. "Good night."

Both duelists heard the phone click. Though they knew he had hung up, Yusei took six minutes to collect himself and returned to the table. The moment he had entered the room, Akiza swiftly pushed out of her seat and stood at the man's side.

"Yusei, what's wrong?" Akiza asked quietly.

"That was from Domino Hospital." Yusei said restrained. "Crow found Pyro and dueled him."

"He lost."

**

* * *

**

A new menace brings a greater source of distress. What has become of Crow after the duel? Why is the unknown duelist attacking the city? And can he possibly be defeated? Find out on the next Hyper Runners!

**Please, read and review.**

* * *

Duel Trivia:

Name: Suicide Bomb

Type: Trap Card

Property: Counter

Effect: You can activate this card during your opponent's battle phase. All face-up monsters on the field are destroy and half their attack points are taken from the owner's life points.


	10. Taking the Heat, Part 1

**Hyper Runners: Duel Legacy**

All Character © Respective creators

A special shout-out goes to those who were patient enough to wait. I promise, I'll move faster with my updates. And to those who were unable to see your OC's in action, just wait until the next chapter.

Chapter Ten: Taking the Heat, Part 1

Morning came a little too fast for Marcus' taste. After receiving the phone call about Crow's condition, the Fudo household was restless that night – Yusei remained in the garage for hours. When morning had finally arrived, Marcus and his master weren't the only ones to visit their fallen fried. Jack Atlas, Akiza Izinski, and the teenaged Leo and Luna were standing outside Crow's room, twitching anxiously.

"Yusei, you're here!" Leo shouted alarmingly. "I thought Pyro had gotten to you, too."

"Nah, traffic is just backed up." Yusei shook, looking to Jack. "What's wrong with Crow?"

"The good news is that he survived the duel." Jack explained. "The bad new: his entire body was completely burned. Luna thinks that his birthmark protected him from that maniac's attack."

"I tried listening to his deck." Luna explained. "But they all say the same thing: Flurry."

"Flurry?" Marcus repeated confused. "What in the world is that supposed to mean?"

"We're hoping to ask Crow once he wakes up." Akiza said. "But the doctor said it would take a few days before he regains consciousness."

If that was the case, Marcus found no real reason to stay if Crow wouldn't wake up any time soon. The Marked Duelist guessed it had something to do with them being Signers. The five heroes watched the door as Crow was going to jump out and surprise them, but Marcus just rested on the bench. After four minutes of sheer boredom, Marcus' attention was curved to another man walking down the hall. Akira "Rev" Seta walked past the Signers without a hint of concern on his expression – he didn't even bother looking at them. But his eyes did lock on Marcus for a few short moments as he passed.

"I'm leaving." Rev said in a bored manner. "Call me when its time to resume our training."

He walked out of the hospital without an answer. When he wasn't looking, Yubel appeared at Marcus' side with a serious expression on her face.

"**I have a bad feeling about this.**" Yubel stated. "**You should follow him to make sure he's all right.**"

"_Why would I do that?_" Marcus questioned rudely. "_He can take care of himself._"

"**As I said, I have a bad feeling about this.**" Yubel said. "**And I am usually right.**"

* * *

Rev was spotted a few miles east of Domino City, headed in the direction of the Satellite. Because the Daedalus Bridge was still undergoing repairs from the duel the other days, Rev was forced to use one of the secondary bridges. As he drove by, he was a number of riders dueling on the separate courses through the Speed World 2 cards. Rev was never one to use such a card, preferring to duel where the environments are more decisive and dangerous. His eyes were pacing back and forth under his helmet, obviously looking for something important.

"**I doubt you'll find him here.**" The Deva Path glided at his master's side. "**From the reports so far, the Pyro only appears at night and when someone is alone.**"

"_I have my suspicions._" Rev replied strictly. "_I understand the kind of psychology used for these kinds of people. This "Pyro" is someone that likes to take on people he believes to be ace duelists. He loves the thrill of the challenge._"

"**And you expect him to appear?**" Deva questioned. "**This is the man that beat Crow – a Signer.**"

"_Crow was a washed-up fool._" Rev stated harshly. "_I will prove to everyone who is truly the superior duelist._"

"Rev!!"

The Akatsuki Duelist was nearly thrown off his own Runner in surprise when the voice emerged. Looking back, he spotted Marcus Kiva riding up behind him, but not with his own Runner. Rev knew for a fact that Chaos Control was ripped beyond repair and the one Marcus was using seemed oddly familiar. Once it was directly at his side, he quickly realized that the Runner he was using belonged to Yusei Fudo, but the owner was not aboard.

"What are you doing?" Rev glared. "Where did you get that Runner?"

"Yusei let me borrow it." Marcus answered. "I decided to follow you because Yubel had a feeling that you might be in trouble."

"Oh yes." Rev said lowly. He scanned over the Marked Duelist's shoulder, spotting Yubel flying alongside him. "I had heard rumors that you had acquired a new deck. But as you can plainly see, I am perfectly capable of protecting myself."

"But I just get this feeling that something is about to happen." Marcus said with genuine concern.

"What could possibly happen?" Rev questioned irritably.

His answer came in an unexpected spark of fire between them. Both rivals were forced to steer their Runners to either side of the bridge as the flame expanded into a shooting fireball. The familiar Runner of the Pyro duelist emerged from the intense flames – his Chakrams clicked against the back of his Runner. But unlike the duel against Crow, the man's hood was thrown back to show his face. He had shoulder-length, crimson-red hair that was kept in an unusual style – one side was neat and smooth while the other was spiked and messy. Judging by his features, he was probably only two years older than Rev.

"**Does that answer your question?**" Yubel said bluntly.

"Who are you?" Rev questioned.

"Well, that's very rude." Pyro smirked. "Where did you learn your manners?"

"Answer the question." Rev commanded.

"Such a stubborn kid." Pyro shook. "While you people call me Pyro, my real name is Ignite."

"You're the guy who beat Crow, aren't ya?" Marcus asked.

"Bingo." Ignite said eagerly. "Just looking for a better challenge."

"Then you'll get one." Rev stated. "I challenge you to a duel."

"We both do." Marcus added determinedly.

"Two against one doesn't really seem fair." Ignite said excitedly. "But I can't pass up a challenge like this. All right, I'll take you two one together, but I get 8000 life points while you two still get 4000 each."

"Deal!" The younger riders nodded.

"Then let's have at it." Ignite smirked, pressing a button on his Runner. "Starting up the Speed World."

"_Speed World activated...autopilot standing by._"

"Duel!" The group shouted.

**Ignite (8000) – Marcus (4000) – Rev (4000)**

"Let's light this candle!" Ignite shouted, drawing his card. "And to start off, I play Flame Dancer in attack mode!"

A blue idol statue appeared on the field. It held several golden rings with a single above its wicked grin while maintaining the fires on its heads and hands (550/450).

"Then I place down two cards and end my turn." Ignite finished.

"Bad choice." Marcus smirked, playing his card. And as he did so, the speed counters for everyone activated (1-1-1). "Cause now I'm going to summon up Elemental Knight – Crushing Wave!"

A warrior wearing smooth, ocean-blue armor appeared. His armor seemed to be connected with his skin and smoothed out into the shape of an ocean wave (1300/800).

"And now I attack your Flame Dancer with Crushing Wave!" Marcus declared.

The aquatic knight cupped his hand together and released a thick stream of light-blue energy upon the flaming statue. With a mischievous smirk present on his face, Ignite gladly watched as his monster is obliterated by the blast.

**Ignite (7250) – Marcus (4000) – Rev (4000)**

"Thanks for the help, kid!" Ignite grinned wicked. "Because I can now activate my trap card: Soul Rope!" He revealed the face down. "When one of my monsters is destroyed, I can pay 1000 life points to summon a level 4 or below monster from my deck!"

**Ignite (6250) – Marcus (4000) – Rev (4000)**

"And now I summon Fox fire in defense mode!" Ignite announced.

In a small flash of fire, the orange kit appeared on the field (300/200).

"All right, I throw down a face down and end this turn." Marcus finished, placing down his card.

"It's about time." Rev said coolly, drawing his card. Because the pyro duelist sacrificed over a thousand life points, he had originally lost his first speed counter (1-2-2). "And Now I summon Sonic the Hedgehog in attack mode!"

Much to the shock of both Marcus and Yubel, the blue hedgehog emerged at the Rev's side, appearing to his new master (1500/900).

"Hey, that's my card!" Marcus exclaimed.

"Not anymore." Rev replied coolly. "Unlike you, I went to search for these cards because I could see the power that they held." He glared at the Marked Duelist beneath his visor. "You are weak and have no right carrying such power."

"_Hmm...Friction between the main characters._" Ignite thought amusingly. "_This just keeps getting better and better._"

"And now I activate the Speed Spell: Spin Dash!" Rev announced, revealing a card with Sonic curling into a ball. "This card's effect can be activated as long as I have two speed counters. When my monster attacks another in defense mode, the difference between them is subtracted from your life points!"

"**That's an impressive move.**" Yubel commented. "**That deck certainly is powerful.**"

"_Yeah, I would know._" Marcus glared.

"I attack your Fox Fire with Sonic the Hedgehog!" Rev stated

The cobalt hedgehog curled into his ball form and zoomed across the highway to shred its way through the tiny fox. But the attack didn't end there. After plowing its way through the fox, Sonic made its attack directly for Ignite. The Pyro Duelist nearly lost his balance after being struck from the side. Look back at his dashboard, Ignite groaned inwardly at his speed counters (0-2-2).

**Ignite (4950) – Marcus (4000) – Rev (4000)**

"_Man, these kids are killing me._" Ignite thought nonchalantly. "_Looks like its time I step my game up._"

"I end my turn!" Rev announced.

"And that means Fire Fox returns to my field." Ignite said, watching his monster return from the grave. Afterwards, he drew his fourth card (1-3-3). "And now I activate the trap card: Slipstream! With this card, I gain the same number of speed counters as you two."

"So we're all on equal ground, eh?" Marcus grinned.

"Not exactly." Ignite said deviously. "Since you two are working together, all your speed counters are counted as a whole, giving me a total of..."

"Six!" Rev exclaimed shockingly.

Speed Counters (7-3-3).

"And now I remove my Flame Dancer from the game." Ignite stated. He pulled the card from his graveyard and pocketed it in his coat. "By doing this, it allows me to special summon Spirit of Flames!"

A spike of heavy flames erupted from the street – a tall shadow loomed from within. As the fire died down, a devilish beat with intensive red skin and four spikes on its head emerged from the heat (1700/1000).

"And this is the best part." Ignite grinned. "Whenever Spirit of Flames enters into battle, it gains an additional 300 attack points."

"_I got a bad feeling about this._" Marcus thought.

"Spirit of the Flames, burn his Crushing Wave to ash!" Ignite commanded.

With the advanced power up, the Spirit of Flames immersed its fist is fire and jabbed it into the heart of the knight. As his knight was obliterated from existence, Marcus could feel the heat radiating from the flames. His hand tightened fearfully – he was afraid he might be repeating the Gedo Mazo incident. But then, he found Yubel's hand resting upon his own. Though she was only a spirit, Marcus could still feel her warmth.

"**It's all right.**" Yubel said kindly. "**I'll be with you every step of the way.**"

"_Thanks, Yubel._" Marcus thought.

**Ignite (4950) – Marcus (3300) – Rev (4000)**

"Now I activate my trap card: Knights Signal!" Marcus shouted, revealing a card with a cloud of smoke shaped like a 'K'. "When one of my monster's is destroyed, I can special summon a Knight monster from my deck. Come out, Elemental Knight – Blaze!"

A feminine knight clad in scorching red armor appeared on the field. The female inside the armor looked very serious, which only matched the armor itself, which appeared to be forged from actually living flames. A sword was sheathed at her side, which she seemed eager to draw (1700/1000).

"Hey, not bad!" Ignite complimented. "If that's the case, I place a face down and end my turn."

"My draw!" Marcus shouted, drawing his fifth card (8-4-4). "And I summoned Elemental Hero Burstinatrix!"

A woman with deathly-pale skin appeared on the field. She was covered in a skin-tight red suit with a golden crown present to hold in her flowing silver hair (1200/800).

"And now I activate the Speed Spell – Speed Fusion!" Marcus called, playing the card. "This card activates when I have four speed counters. With this card, I can fuse Elemental Knight – Blaze and Elemental Hero Burstinatrix to summon Elemental Knight – Inferna!"

Blaze and Burstinatrix were absorbed into a spiraling vortex to made way for the next champion. A thin, but clearly powerful female warrior appeared n the field. She wore a crimson-red tunic with charcoal-dark pants, but also wore scarlet-red bracers, greaves, and a knightly helmet. She was swinging a pair of chains around her arms, which were lit with fire at the ends (2300/1600).

"_So this is the power of the Elemental Deck._" Rev thought impressively. "_Maybe..._"

"Inferna, attack with Molten Link!" Marcus commanded.

"Don't forget!" Ignite shouted quickly. "Spirit of Flames gains 300 attack points in battle."

But that made very little difference. Overall, Elemental Knight –Inferna was still 300 attack points stronger than the Spirit of Flames. The fiery knight swung her chains around and constricted the fire demon's throat. Without a hint of remorse, Inferna pulled back on her chain and snapped the monster's neck, obliterating it from existence.

**Ignite (4650) – Marcus (3300) – Rev (4000)**

"And now I throw down a face down to call it a turn!" Marcus finished.

"Man, this is the best duel I ever had!" Ignite shouted excitedly. "The tension, the thrill – it's awesome!"

"Let's see how much you enjoy it after this." Rev said coolly, drawing his fourth card (9-5-5). "Now I sacrifice Sonic the Hedgehog to summon Konan!"

The blue hedgehog evaporated into a mist of light, leaving the path for Konan to appear (2200/1800).

And now I activate the Speed Spell – Chaos Emerald #1!" Rev continued, placing a magic card with a green emerald. "By sending one monster from my hand to my graveyard, I can revive one monster. Return to me, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

As Rev discarded a monster into his graveyard, a beam of light sprung out and returned in the form of the cobalt monster.

"_Oh no..._" Marcus thought fearfully. "_Please tell me he isn't..._"

"And I tune Konan to Sonic the Hedgehog to summon my strongest monster!" Rev shouted.

At once, the blue-haired female reformed into her paper-like stated and formed a cocoon around the blue beast. As Marcus had predicted from their last duel, the paper sphere grew larger and larger until there was the faint sound of a beating heart.

"Born from the depths of lost souls, the master of death shatters his binds!" Rev chanted darkly. "Rise forth, Gedo Mazo!"

At once, the paper cocoon was shredded, revealing the face of the blind statue (4000/0). At the sight of the monstrosity, Marcus unintentionally swerved Yusei's Runner to the right, scraping against the guardrail. When the marked Duelist finally regained his bearings and returned to the road, Yubel appeared with a concerned expression.

"**What's the matter?**" Yubel asked. "**Is something wrong?**"

"_That...that monster..._" Marcus answered frighteningly. "_It's because of that thing..._"

"Wow, that's some power!" Ignite whistled impressively. "But something like that obviously has a drawback."

"It's true that the Gedo Mazo cannot attack." Rev nodded. "Not can I play any other cards on the field. But in exchange, I can remove one card from play. And depending on what that card is, its effect is activated. So, I choose to remove you Fox Fire!"

The Gedo Mazo ripped open its enlarged jaw, revealing a spiral of spiritual energy. Suddenly, the spiral transformed into a massive serpent and swiped through the tiny fox, ripping the soul from its body. As the body of the fox was obliterated, the spirit serpent returned to its master's throat.

"And it doesn't end there!" Rev shouted determined. "When the Gedo Mazo removes a monster from play, half of that monster's attack points are taken from your life points."

"The Gedo Mazo ripped open its mouth for a second time revealing the faint outline of the Fire Fox. The spiritual Kitsune was catapulted from the statues mouth and struck its former master in the face.

**Ignite (4500) – Marcus (3300) – Rev (4000)**

"Man, you guys are good!" Ignite laughed. "I don't know if I can even beat you two."

"So are you ready to give up!" Marcus questioned hopefully. He was looking for any excuse to distance himself from the Gedo Mazo.

"Hey, I'm not giving up that easily." Ignite stated, drawing his third card (10-6-6). "In fact, it looks like my luck is turning around. I activate my face-down card: Level Conversion Lab!" He revealed the face-down. "Now I select one monster from my hand and roll a die. And whatever number it lands on because the monster's level for one turn. And I select my special level 12 monster!"

"_Level 12!!_" The duo thought ludicrously.

"Let go, Level Conversion Lab!" Ignite shouted eagerly.

A bacterial tank appeared between the duelists, containing one die inside. The duelist trio and the duel spirits watched anxiously as the die continued spinning within the tank, eventually slowing to a stop. And, much to the heroes' dismay, it landed on the number 4.

"Yeah, now that's what I'm talking about!" Ignite cheered. "With that in mind, I summon Order VIII – Flurry of Dancing Flames!"

The bacterial tank exploded without warning, forming a towering pillar of flames. Even the duelist who were in the middle of their own duels stopped to watch the strange phenomenon Marcus and Rev stared at the tower of fire as it slowly parted to reveal the true monster behind the destruction. In was a humanoid warrior barely taller than the Gedo Mazo's tooth with spiky red hair that reached down its back. He wore a pair of white, silk pant with orange cuffs at the ankles, a crimson sash across its chest, and white braces on its forearms. The human warrior carried metallic chakrams similar to the ones of Ignite's Runner (3000/2600).

"That's what this is all the fuss is about." Rev said disapprovingly. "That monster isn't worthy enough to lick my shoes."

"Looks can be deceiving." Ignite grinned. "In fact, I failed to mention its special ability."

"What special ability?" Marcus asked.

"On the turn it is summoned," Ignite said dramatically. "Flurry of Dancing Flames can destroy one monster and subtract its attack points from the owner's life points."

"What?!" The duo exclaimed.

"That's right!" Ignite cackled wildly. "So say good bye to your little idol!!"

The Flurry of Dancing Flames ignited its chakrams and jumped into the air until it was level with the Gedo Mazo's eyes. The small human tossed its weapons for the blind statue with the intention to end the monster and its master permanently.

**

* * *

**

The fires grow bigger with the friction between them. Is this the end of Rev's game? Can Marcus save his partner before it's too late? Or will Ignite succeed in his unknown mission once again? Find out on the next Hyper Runners!

**Please, read and review.**

* * *

Duel Report:

Name: Elemental Knight – Inferna

Attribute: Fire

Type: Warrior/Fusion/ Effect

Level: 6

ATK/DEF: 2300/1600

Fusion: (Elemental Knight – Blaze + Elemental Hero Burstinatrix)

Effect: For one turn, you can direct the effects of one monster to this monster. If this monster is destroyed by a monster effect, all damage is reduced to 0 and you can special summon one fire monster from your deck.


	11. Taking the Heat, Part 2

**Hyper Runners: Duel Legacy**

All Character © Respective creators  
Elemental Knights © TheBlackCrow2

Chapter Eleven: Taking the Heat, Part 2

Marcus and his rival, Akira "Rev" Seta, were in a real bind at this point. They had come across he fiendish Pyro, whose true name was Ignite, and seemed to hold an advantage over him. But that was before he had summoned a Level 12 monster – a feat only accomplished by the Egyptian Gods. While Ignite had Order VIII – Flurry of Dancing Flames (3000/2600), the team of Marcus and Rev had the Gedo Mazo (4000/0) and Elemental Knight – Inferna (2300/1600).

**Ignite (4500) – Marcus (3300) – Rev (4000)**

"That's what this is all the fuss is about." Rev said disapprovingly. "That monster isn't worthy enough to lick my shoes."

"Looks can be deceiving." Ignite grinned. "In fact, I failed to mention its special ability."

"What special ability?" Marcus asked.

"On the turn it is summoned," Ignite said dramatically. "Flurry of Dancing Flames can destroy one monster and subtract its attack points from the owner's life points."

"What?!" The duo exclaimed.

"That's right!" Ignite cackled wildly. "So say good bye to your little idol!!"

The Flurry of Dancing Flames twirled the twin chakrams within its hands, igniting the metallic weapon on a spiral of fire. The humanoid monster pushed itself off the ground and hovered above until it was level with the Gedo Mazo's blindfold. Still in midair, the Flurry of Dancing Flames twisted around and tossed its weapons for the blind statue. The chakrams had nearly reached its intended target until...

"I activate Inferna's special ability!" Marcus shouted.

"What?!" The others – Duel Spirits included – exclaimed.

"If my opponent activates a monster effect, I can redirect it to Inferna instead!" Marcus yelled.

Elemental Knight – Inferna swung her flaming chains and captured the chakrams in midair just a few feet before reaching the Gedo Mazo. The pyro knight pulled back her chain, redirecting the assault in her direction. Inferna bowed her head in anticipation before the flaming chakrams sliced her body into three parts before obliteration. And due to The Flurry's special ability, Marcus was assaulted by the flaming chakrams and nearly dropped out of Yusei's Runner.

**Ignite (4500) – Marcus (1000) – Rev (4000)**

"I'll give something, kid." Ignite complimented. "You've got some real guts."

"And I'm not even done yet." Marcus groaned; the attack felt surprisingly real. "When Inferna is destroyed by a monster effect, I can special summon one fire monster from my deck. And I summon Elemental Hero Heat in defense mode!"

A tall humanoid character with, what seemed to be, golden skin appeared on the field. He wore silver armor with crimson flame markers appearing occasionally, a crimson-red red crown, and a burning fire symbol in his chest (1600/1200).

"Nice work, kid." Ignite smirked. "You just might amount to something after all."

"_Kiva..._" Rev thought. "_Why did he protect me?_"

"**Because that's what teammates do.**" Deva Path answered.

"Well, I say that ends my turn!" Ignite submitted.

"And now it's my draw!" Marcus announced, taking a card from his deck. Because he received heavy damage from the Flurry's abilities, his Speed Counter took an all time low (11-5-7). "Now I sacrifice Elemental Hero Heat to summon Elemental Hero Neos!"

The flaming warrior evaporated into particles of light, setting the stage for a recurring hero. A tall and well-built warrior with metallic-silver skin appeared on the field. His markings were derived from red and blue pigment with a blue opal on his chest and three blades on his head and forearms (2500/2000)

"Then I throw down another face-down and call it a turn." Marcus finished, setting a second card on the field.

"My turn." Rev stated, drawing his next card (12-6-8). "Now I activate the Gedo Mazo's special ability and remove the Flurry of Dancing flames from the game!"

The blind statue ripped open its jaws once more and expelled the spiritual serpent that the others were quite familiar with. Now imagine the shock on their expressions when the Flurry of Dancing Flames threw his chakrams and split the serpent in two. The remains of the spirit returned to the sanctuary within the Gedo Mazo's throat.

"What did you do?!" Rev snarled.

"I guess you haven't heard." Ignite grinned. "Order monsters aren't affected by monster effects. Nice try."

"Grr....I end my turn." Rev hissed.

"And that would make it mine." Ignite said, drawing his card (12-7-9). "Now to get rid of that pesky Neos!"

The Flurry of Dancing Flames ignited its chakrams and lashed them towards the spatial warrior. But the impending victory was short-lived when an invisible barrier forced the flaming weapons back to its owner.

"Why does this not surprise me?" Ignite smirked.

"That's because it shouldn't." Marcus said, revealing one of his face-downs. "Because once I activated Hero Barrier, your attack was negated for the turn. And that's not all..." He revealed his second face-down. "By attacking me, you activated my trap: A Hero Emerges. Now you must randomly select one card from my hand, and if it's a monster, I can summon it."

"You sound confident." Ignite said. "All right, I choose the one of the far left."

"Nice choice." Marcus said eagerly. "Now I summon Elemental Knight Hydrus!"

Another knight emerged onto the field in a wave of water. He was present with a sapphire-blue chest armor and helmet with a small visor covering his eyes, fishnet clothing covering his arms and legs, and carrier a long silver trident (1700/800).

"Well, if you're done." Ignite smirked. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"My draw!" Marcus shouted, drawing his next card (12-8-10). "_Yubel, you think this will work._"

"**Trust me, this is a sure-fire tactic.**" Yubel said confidently. "**Trust me, it never failed before.**"

"_I'll take your word for it._" Marcus replied before speaking. "Now I summon Elemental Knight Chill!"

A female knight appeared on their field, looking ready for battle. She was covered in sparking diamond armor with matching high-heeled boots and elbow-length gloves. Her diamond helmet covered her face and held a long white ribbon as she carried a powerful silver claymore on her back (1800/1200).

"And because there is another water monster of the field, Chill's effect allows me to draw two cards." Marcus stated as he collected his prizes. "Now I activate Neos ultimate technique – Contact Fusion!"

"Contact fusion?" Ignite repeated.

"_So the legends are true._" Rev thought.

"**Contact Fusion is the precursor for Synchro Summons.**" Deva Path stated. "**It allows certain monsters to be returned to the deck to summon fusion monster without the use of polymerization.** **It is a very rare tactic.**"

"Now by returning Neo and my two knights to special summon Knight of Neo Space!" Marcus declared.

The two knights bowed their heads to the Elemental Hero and transformed into small spheres of energy. The spheres were then absorbed by Neos through the opal on his chest. The hero of Neo Space exploded in a ray of power, which quickly reformed into a layer of multi-colored armor. His helmet and shoulder blades were made of ruby, his chest armor was emerald with a small topaz in the heart, his gauntlets were sapphires, and his greaves were made from obsidian. The ultimate knight had been unleashed (3000/2000).

"How do you like me now?!" Marcus laughed.

"_Impressive._" Ignite thought. "_Maybe he is an Elemental after all._"

"This may end up losing my Knight, but it will get that fire freak out of the way." Marcus shouted, throwing out his fist. "Go, Knight of Neo Space! End that pyromaniac with Wrath of the Elements!"

The rainbow knight drived forward with its fist surrounded in a flow of multi-colored energy. In most situations, this would end with the both monsters destroyed. But the Flurry of Dancing Flames pushed back the rainbow knight with its chakrams and watched amusingly as Knight of Neo Space was captured by a metallic sphere.

"What the?" Rev questioned.

"Sorry, but I expected this much from you." Ignite smirked. "That's why I played my trap card: Anti-Fusion Device. This card instantly destroys one fusion monster on the field."

"No!!" Marcus screamed.

But there was no stopping it. Marcus watched the tragedy of one of his greatest monsters be destroyed in a seismic blast created from the mechanical trap. The Marked Duelist was now defenseless.

"I...I end my turn." Marcus said defeated.

"And once my turn comes around, it's game over for you, kid." Ignite said joyfully.

"_Kiva..._" Rev thought.

"**Whatever move you make now, it better be the right one.**" Deva Path forewarned.

"My move!" Rev proclaimed, drawing his next card (12-9-11). "And to start of, I switch the Gedo Mazo on Kiva's side of the field."

Everyone was greatly shocked by this, but their suspicions were confirmed when the Gedo Mazo stepped away from its master and placed itself in from of Marcus. Since the two younger plays were on a tag-team, Ignite knew they weren't breaking any rules – they were allowed to share cards. But Marcus, who had grown to despise Akira, felt grateful to him.

"And with the Gedo Mazo out of the way, I can Summon Jet the Hawk in Attack mode!" Rev continued coolly.

The newest addition from Marcus' original deck appeared. He was a humanoid emerald hawk with five jutted head feathers and a tuft of white feathers of his chest. He wore white gloves with black/red cuffs, red boots with black flames designs, and a pair of yellow-tinted goggles (1500/900).

"Now I activate the Speed Spell: Extreme Gear – Type J!" Rev continued, placing the card.

A green/white board shot from the card and aimed towards the hawk. Jet glanced over his shoulder and back flipped onto the Extreme Gear, attempting to show off as Marcus had expected.

"When a monster uses Extreme Gear, it becomes a Rider." Rev explained. "And in exchange for ending my battle phase, I can attack an opponent directly."

"_These kids have all kinds of tricks._" Ignite thought.

The emerald Rider kicked off the ground aboard its Gear and made a drive towards the Pyro Duelist. The Flurry of Dancing Flames stared shockingly at the green blur that passed it. Jet revealed a set of feathered fans with green plumage and swiped them across Ignite's Runner. The effects of the direct attack also took effect on his speed counters (11-9-11).

**Ignite (3000) – Marcus (1000) – Rev (4000)**

"And thus I end my turn." Rev finished.

"Heh! You've got a lot of spunk!" Ignite smirked, drawing his card (12-10-12). "And now I attack Jet the Hawk with Flurry of Dancing Flames!"

The pyrokinetic beast ignited his chakrams, twirling them within his hands. The Flurry dived forward and crossed his weapons together, slashing a large 'X' in the hawk's chest. With the destruction of his monster, Rev suffered his first backlash of the duel (12-10-11).

**Ignite (3000) – Marcus (1000) – Rev (2500)**

"And that conclude my turn." Ignite finished.

"I guess that means it's my turn." Marcus said, drawing his card (12-11-12). Judging by the expression on his face, the Marked Duelist had a bad hand. "And that ends my turn."

"**What are you going to do now?**" Yubel asked concerned.

"_It's not what I'm going to do._" Marcus answered, staring at his partner. "_It's what he's going to do?_"

"_What am I going to do?_" Rev thought hesitantly; his hand hovered over the deck. "_There isn't a single card left in this deck to take out that monster. Ugh, what was I think about handing over the Gedo Mazo?!_"

"**It's because you had faith.**" Deva Path answered. "**You trusted him.**"

"_But what will faith do for me at this point?_" Rev questioned.

"**Why don't you take another look at your teammate?**"

Rev shifted his eyes over to Marcus and received a surprise. Instead of worrying about a possible defeat, the Marked Duelist's eyes were blazing with inspiration and determination. Marcus, despite their mutual hatred for each other, had faith in his partner. And without their notice, the necklaces of both riders began to resonate with a soft glow. Equally, their eyes transformed to the color of their respective necklaces. But they weren't the only ones.

**

* * *

**

---China---

A blue haired female sat on a pile of rocks beneath the starry sky. She was staring at her necklace – a red gemstone with the kanji for fire etched into the stone. She was so curious of her gemstone's reaction that she failed to notice her eyes were a demonic-red.

"Well, this is certainly different." She said interestingly. "What do you think, buddy?"

A sound growl was heard.

**---New York---**

A blood female stood in the alley of a busy street, attempting to block of the noise of the busy streets. Like the others, she had also noticed the sudden glow of her necklace – a black gemstone with the kanji of darkness etched inside. Her own eyes were unnaturally dark and lacked pupils, giving her an evil gaze.

"Hmm..." The woman hummed. "This is the sign of a new threat."

"Then we shall destroy it." A monstrous voice whispered. "Just like all others."

**---Australia---**

A young boy with savagely, waist-length green hair was hanging upside-down from the trees, ignoring the pack of hungry tigers. The hanging boy watched his own glowing necklace – a yellow gemstone with the symbol of light etched inside. But unlike the others, his eyes were pure white instead of the necklace color.

"Ooh, pretty..." The boy commented. "It's so shiny."

"And as you usual, you space out to your own world." A booming voice shouted, scaring off the tigers.

**---Satellite---**

The young girl who had watched the battle between the Gedo Mazo and Perfect Chaos Dragon a couple of weeks ago was kneeled to a man whose face was hidden in the shadows. Though his face could not be seen, his necklace rested against his chest – a green gemstone with the kanji of wind etched inside.

"Boss, is that what I think it is?" The girl gasped.

"Yes, Nami." The man said softly. "The powers of the Elementals have been awakened. Rayquaza can feel it as well.

* * *

Back to the duel, Rev's deck suddenly reacted to their unknown powers and shot a card into the duelist's hand. The Akatsuki Duelist was caught off guard, but managed enough to look at the face of the card. It was a Speed Spell Card with the six elemental symbols forming a ritual circle.

"_I've never seen this card in my life._" Rev thought, looking back to his hand. "_But now...it could be just what I'm looking for._"

"Hey, are you going to make your move or what?!" Ignite yelled impatiently.

"I'll make my move all right!" Rev snarled. "I activate the trap card: Call of the Haunted to bring back Jet the Hawk!"

The road burst open, revealing the emerald hawk returning from the grave (1500/900).

"And now I summon, Chaos Zero!" Rev continued.

The warrior of water regained a physical form on the field (1200/1600).

"And now I tune Chaos Zero with Jet the Hawk!" Rev exclaimed.

Upon the command, the aquatic guardian deformed into a puddle of water and moved beneath Jet. The remains jumped up around the emerald hawk, forming a large bubble around the beast. The silhouette of Jet remained only for a moment before blending with the rest of the bubble.

"The cruel ocean waves calm at you presence and soothes the savage soul!" Rev chanted darkly. "Appear from the depths, Perfect Chaos Dragon!"

The water bubble reformed and expanded into the serpentine form of Marcus' former signature (2800/1600).

"And now I activate Speed Spell: Elemental Ritual!" Rev shouted, placing the new card on the field. "This card acts as a fusion spell. And I choose to bring together Perfect Chaos Dragon and the Gedo Mazo!!"

A large ritual circle appeared on the street around the duelist, bearing the symbols of all the elements. The Gedo Mazo took its place over the symbol of earth while Perfect Chaos Dragon hovered over the water symbol. Both titans faded into their respective symbols, creating an explosion of energy in the center.

"Arise, Elemental Lord of Jungle!!" Rev commanded.

Emerging from the black was a humanoid creature at least eight feet tall. The creature had dirty brown skin with one golden eye staring through the layer of vines covering its head. It wore a thick suit of leaves and vine with occasionally roots sticking out from its body and carried a polished wooden shield (3500/2700).

"Whoa, that is big!" Ignite shouted.

"And it doesn't end there, right, Rev." Marcus smirked.

"Right." Rev nodded. "Because now I activate the Speed Spell: Master Emerald!" He played the card on the field, revealing an emerald ten times larger than normal. "At first, it lowers monster's attack points to 0. But then it absorbs your monster's attack points and makes them its own!"

Flurry of Dancing Flames (0/2600) --- Elemental Lord of Jungle (3000/2700).

"Elemental Lord of Jungle!" Rev commanded. "Attack with Shield of Gaia!"

The Elemental Lord of Jungle brought its shield backwards and then released when tossing it forward. The Flurry of Dancing Flames desperately tried to ignite its chakrams, but failed dismally. And just like that, the humanoid warrior was sliced in two by the wooden weapon. The shield had almost made it to Ignite to end the duel, but the Pyro Duelist disappeared in a spark of fire before it could finish.

**Duel Victors: Marcus and Rev**

"Hey, where'd he go?" Marcus questioned as they stopped their Runners.

"Looks like he got away again." Rev said unconsciously, watching the Elemental Lord fade away. "But I can assume that next time, he will not be holding back. I will prepare for him when he does."

"Akira..." Marcus said softly. The Akatsuki Duelist stiffened slightly – this was the first time he was ever referred to by his true name. "What happened back there; I was really impressed. Maybe...you're not such a stuck up jerk as I once thought. Perfect Chaos Dragon would have never listened to you if you were."

Both duelists sat their in awkward silence, wondering who would make the next move. Without warning, Rev tossed a card to Marcus, who fumbled to capture the card. When looking back at the card, he was amazed and grateful to know that Amy Rose had been returned to him.

"Consider this a gift." Rev said, turning away. "If you want to regain the rest of your cards, you must face me in the final round."

"The final Round of what?"

Before Rev took off down the round and returned to his home within the Tops, he left one final message.

"The Ultimate Duel Tournament..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Ignite made a return visit to an unknown location in a confined room. The tiny room was filled contained only darkness and a single stone throne in the center of the room. The Pyro Duelist kneeled to the throne at the same moment a new character appeared from nothingness within the seat. He wore the same cloak and uniform as the defeated rider, but with his hood still up to envelope his face in mystery.

"What do you have to report?" The man asked.

"You hunch was correct." Ignite nodded. He reached into his cloak and pulled out a file for his superior to take. "Marcus Kiva and Akira Seta are definitely the Elementals of Earth and Water. Two of the six guardians have been revealed."

"That is good." The man nodded, looking through the file. "Your mission was a complete success."

"I do have one question, master." Ignite said curiously. "I was able to defeat the Tail Signer with ease. Why did you stop me from taking his birthmark? Aren't they necessary for our plan?"

"We will have them in due time." The leader stated. "For now, let's see how far our spy will progress."

**

* * *

**

Unity unlocks the path to victory. Will Marcus be able to retrieve his deck in the Ultimate Duel Tournament? Who are these other Elementals? And what plans does this unknown organization have? Find out on the next Hyper Runners!

**Please, read and review.**

* * *

Duel Report:

Name: Jet the Hawk

Attribute: Wind

Type: Winged-beast/ Effect

Level: 4

ATK/DEF: 1500/900

Effect: By offering one speed counter, this card can attack twice in one turn.


	12. Rise of the Machine

**Hyper Runners: Duel Legacy**

All Character © Respective creators  
Elemental Knights © TheBlackCrow2

Chapter Twelve: Rise of the Machine

Nearly a week had passed since the unusual combination of Marcus Kiva and Akira "Rev" Seta had faced the rogue duelist, Ignite. Since then, Crow had been discharged from the hospital in full health, Amy had been returned to its proper owner, and Yusei and Marcus had been working tirelessly. Akiza tried to drag information out of them, but the most she knew was that it was for the Ultimate Duel Tournament, which was tomorrow. Ruki, Namura, and Hikari were sitting under the dragon statue of Muto Park, once again without their obnoxious leader.

"Aw..." Ruki whined. "What is that idiot doing? It's been four days since we've seen him."

"And you're complaining?" Namura smiled lightly. "Personally, I find the momentary peace relaxing."

"What do you mean momentary." Hikari asked. The scarred duelist glanced to Ruki, who was watching the clouds. "Oh...now I get it."

"You would think he would have at least trusted us with what he's doing." Ruki moaned annoyingly. "I mean, we're his best friends. But that idiot just locks himself in the garage all day and night."

"Tomorrow is the Ultimate Duel Tournament." Hikari noted. "At the very least, we should get some practice in if we want to make it past the preliminary rounds with Marcus. Duelists from New Domino City and the neighboring cities will be coming to compete for the chance to win the prize. The best of the best will be there."

"And among them is Akira Seta." Namura said, grimacing at the thought. "If we go against him, we don't stand a chance."

"Don't say that." Ruki said encouragingly. "Like Hikari said, we just need to get a little practice in."

"Did someone say practice?"

The group looked to their right at the sound of the voice. And young and, in Hikari's opinion, very beautiful girl approached them with a gentle smile. She looked to be around their age with flowing platinum-gold hair, wearing a black skirt, black knee-length boots, a black corset as a shirt, and a black jacket – she was very dark. Namura saw her developing assets from beneath the corset and couldn't rest a small spurt of blood leaking from his nose. Ruki saw this too and muttered darkly under her breath – she was very small for her age.

"Did you guys say you needed some practice?" The girl asked.

"Uh...yeah." Hikari nodded absentmindedly.

"Then you must be participating in the tournament tomorrow." The girl smiled. "My name is Valerie and I'm entering as well. I thought maybe I could brush on my skills with some new opponents. Care to try your luck against me?"

"Sure." Hikari nodded, grabbing her male friend's arm. "Namura would like to try."

"Say what?!" Namura exclaimed.

The scarred duelist had no other choice. Since Hikari had already elected him, Namura couldn't dare to disappoint the female that stood across from him. But then again, there was a part of him that didn't want to turn her down. Ruki seemed to notice this as well and sent a spiteful glare at her friend; the scarred duelist shivered unconsciously.

"_I don't get what makes her so attractive._" Ruki thought grudgedly. "_Well, Namura will cut her down to size._"

"Are you ready, sweetie?" Valerie asked sweetly.

"Uh...y-yeah." Namura stammered.

"Duel!" The shouted together

**Valerie (4000) – Namura (4000)**

"Ladies first." Valerie said, drawing her sixth card. "And to start off, I summon Magician's Valkyria in defense mode."

A humanoid character emerged on the field in the center of a ritual circle. She had fiery-golden hair wearing a light-blue pointed armor with a torn purple skirt covering her lower half. The monster also wore a light-blue magician's helmet and carried a curved staff with three emerald opals (1600/1800).

"And then I place one card face-down and end my turn." Valerie finished.

"_Magician's Valkyria, huh?_" Namura pondered. "_That must mean she has a Dark Magician archetype deck. If that is the case, she'll definitely be working with magic cards. So Spell Reactor would be the best choice for..._"

"What are you doing, Namura!" Ruki screamed, causing the boy to jump. "Stop thinking and go on the offensive!"

"I never get a break." Namura sighed, drawing his sixth card. "And I summon Spell Reactor – RE in attack mode."

The red mechanical dragon appeared on the field, hissing darkly (1200/900).

"You activated my trap card: Shadow Spell!" Valerie declared, revealing the face down. "Not only does it decrease your monster's attack points by 700, but your monster can neither attack nor change its position!"

As the trap card exposed itself, a series of chain links escaped from the card face and lashed out to Namura's monster. Spell Reactor struggled to prevent capture, but found itself quickly ensnared by the chains. At once, its power began leaking out through the black steel.

Spell Reactor – RE – (500/900)

"Damn..." Namura cursed. "I place one card face-down and end my turn."

"Sorry, darling." Valerie giggled, drawing her fifth card. "But that's the way it has to be. But think f it this way; you'll be crushed by my favorite card. Because I'm sacrificing my Magician's Valkyria to Summon Dark Magician Girl!"

The female warrior faded away in a shower of light particles to make way for the newest addition to the game. She looked very much like the previous monster with some minor differences. Her armor and helmet were more of a navy-blue with a pink cape flowing in the back, a whole pink skirt around her lower region, and carried a hand sized staff (2000/1700).

"And then I'm going to add Magical Formula to the game." Valerie smiled. "This card will increase Dark Magician Girl's attack by 700 attack points."

"But you forgot Spell Reactor – RE's special ability." Namura interjected softly. "When a magic card is played, it can destroy that card and deal 800 points worth of damage."

Though still struggling with the chains, the mechanical dragon managed to move just enough to make its underbelly visible. It released one of the rockets contained within it and eradicated the spell card as it was placed on the field. Then missile then exploded on Valerie's side, who was smiling lightly.

**Valerie (4200) – Namura (4000)**

"What?!" Ruki exclaimed. "How did her life points go up?!"

"Because of Magic Formula." Hikari explained. "When it is destroyed, the controller of that card gains 1000 life points. And because of Spell Reactor's effect, she was only allowed to gain 200 life points."

"Grr...I really hate her." Ruki snarled.

"Nice shot, sweetie." Valerie smiled; Namura blushed. "But that still won't stop my Dark Magician Girl! Attack!"

The petit sorceress waved her scepter out in front, releasing a bolt of black lighting from the head. It stabbed straight through the machine's chassis, obliterating it in an instant.

**Valerie (4200) – Namura (2500)**

"Then I'll place one card face down and end it there." Valerie finished.

"My move." Namura announced, drawing his fourth card. "And now I summon Sonic Jammer in defense mode."

A small machine crawled onto the field, giving the appearance of an insect. It resembled much like a silver beetle with large blue wings and a sapphire opal on its back (350/650).

"And now I play Machine Duplication." Namura continued. "This card works for machine monsters with less than 500 attack points. Now, I can summon two more copies from deck."

Shortly following, two more Sonic Jammers formed on the field in the defense.

"_This is good._" Hikari thought. "_With Spell Reactor gone, Namura can't summon his best card. The only thing he can do at this point is raise his defenses and think of a plan._"

"_Come on, Namura._" Ruki prayed. "_Don't lose to her._"

"Sorry, sweetie, but this is game over." Valerie said joyously, drawing her third card. "Because now I activate my face-down card: Dark Magic Curtain. By paying half my life points, I can special summon the Dark Magician!"

**Valerie (2100) – Namura (2500)**

A large skeletal character wearing a massive cape appeared in the center of the field. The scarred duelist watched anxiously as the skeleton reach below and moved the curtains to either side and revealed the most revered spell caster of all time. A tall and stern looking male with dark hair drifted forward wearing dark-purple body armor with a curved armored hat and carried a long jade scepter (2500/2000).

"Now I activate the magic card: Thousand Knives!" Valerie stated. "As long as there is a Dark Magician on the field, I can destroy one of your monsters!"

The card stood up and unleashed a devastating assault on the central Sonic Jammer, which was impaled the mechanical bug before exploding.

"Now for the last two." Valerie smirked. "Dark Magician, Dark Magician Girl, end this with Dark Magic Attack!"

Both master and apprentice held out their staffs and released a pulse dark energy for their adversaries. The cybernetic insects sparked ominously and exploded in Namura's face, who was forced to hide himself from the blast. Now he was left defenseless.

"And now I end my turn." Valerie smiled. "I hope you come up with a good comeback soon. Otherwise, both of my Dark Magicians will blow you away in the next turn."

"_Oh man, this is too tense._" Namura thought nervously, staring down at the one card in his hand. "_All I've got is one magic card and it won't work unless I use a certain monster. And my face-down..._" He stared thoughtfully at the card. "_Unless I draw a lucky card on my next turn, it's over._"

"This is bad." Hikari said softly. "Namura has been backed into a corner and I don't see a way out. I'm afraid he'll..."

"Don't you dare finish that sentence!!" Ruki scream, shocking the Gambler Duelist. "Come on, Namura! You can lose to a skank like this!!"

"R-Ruki...?" Namura muttered surprisingly.

"I know you can win this duel!" Ruki said proudly. "You just have to believe in yourself!!"

The scarred duelist lowered his head to hide his eyes from view. At the first impression, one might have thought that he was crying. But that was until they noticed the wicked grin spreading across his face. When the scarred duelist snapped his attention back to his opponent, everyone noticed a definite change – the scarred eye had transformed to a piercing gold.

"W-what is that?" Valerie stammered.

"This is the end!" Namura shouted excitedly, drawing his second card. "Perfect. Now I activate my face-down card: Rise of the Machine!" It revealed a spell card with a pair of red eyes emerging from a pile of discarded robot parts. "This is a ritual spell card that requires an offer of seven levels. And look what I happened to find."

He held out the card, earning a shock from his opponent.

"_Mechanical Hound..._" Valerie thought.

"And now I sacrifice Mechanical Hound from my hand to summon Metal Sonic!!" Namura yelled.

A robotic hound appeared on the field, wearing golden-copper armor, until it disassembled without warning. Then all of a sudden, pieces of the robotic dog twisted around into a cyclone and reformed into a newer shape. When the machine was complete, Hikari and Ruki were shocked by its likeness. A sapphire-blue robot with thin silver limbs, complete with matching armor protecting them, three curved "quills", a rotating engine in its chest, and pair of lethal claws, and ruby-red feet to resemble shoes. In all honest opinion, it could have passed off as a mechanical version of Sonic the Hedgehog.

Metal Sonic – (2400/2000).

"Whoa, that is impressive." Hikari commented over Ruki's cheering.

"That little gadget may look fancy, but its nothing compared to the Dark Magician." Valerie stated.

"That why I'm playing this little number." Namura grinned, placing his last card. It was a spell card showing Metal Sonic with and electrified claw. "I play the spell card: Metal Surge. With this card, whenever Metal Sonic destroys a monster, that monster's attack points get dealt straight to your life points!"

"No!!" Valerie screamed.

"Let's go Metal Sonic!" Namura commanded. "Finish this with Metal Surge!!"

The mechanical hedgehog grabbed its right wrist with its left claw as a current of electricity began to flow over it. The machine warrior's evil-red eyes glowed dangerously towards the Dark Magician Girl, who was trying to hide behind her master. In one swift burst, Metal Sonic dashed across the field, past the Dark Magician, and struck his apprentice through the chest. Valerie cried out in fright as a spike of lightning stabbed at her duel disk.

**Valerie (1700) – Namura (2500)**

"And it's not over yet!" Namura laughed wildly. "Tim to bring it to a close!!"

Metal Sonic, after eliminating its target, dashed ahead and stabbed the opponent's duel disk. Valerie fell backwards to the ground upon impact and moaned painfully as the duel was ended.

**Duel Victor: Namura**

"Namura, you were great!" Ruki shouted excitedly, hugging the disoriented boy.

"Huh?" Namura said confused. "What happened? Last thing I remember was..."

"That was an impressive duel." Valerie said kindly as she approached the group. "It looks like I have a lot more training to do before I'm ready to compete."

"You're not going to enter the Ultimate Duel Tournament?" Hikari asked surprisingly.

"Not yet." Valerie shook. "When I know I'm strong enough, I will definitely compete." She turned her smile to the scarred duelist. "Namura, you are definitely going to go far. And not only that, but you're kind of cute."

The scarred duelist blushed heavily and laughed nervously, which Ruki was quick to catch. Without even warning the boy, the blue-haired female slapped Namura across the face and sent him flailing into a tree. The poor boy fell backward on the ground as Ruki stormed off in the other direction, much to the boy's confusion. It didn't really help much that Hikari and Valerie were giggling endlessly.

"What'd I do?" Namura groaned.

* * *

After much training and waiting, the day had finally arrived – the Ultimate Duel Tournament. The actual event was taking place in the Satellite in the islands main facility: The Dragon Domes. The actual stadium was made of four individual domes, each with one of the 5 Star Dragons, and were all connected to the central dome, which held the Stardust Dragon. Hikari, Ruki, and Namura were pushing past the eager crowd towards the Black Rose Dome.

"Man, look at all these people." Hikari awed, staring at the multiply crowds. "It's hard to believe they're all here to compete."

"Most of them will be weeded out during the preliminaries." Namura explained. "In the end, only sixteen people will be able to compete in the main tournament, which is taking place in the Stardust Dome."

"With this many opponents, it's almost enough to lose your confidence." Ruki commented.

"Hey, don't say that." The trio turned on their heels and spotted Marcus standing in the center of the gathered Signers. "Yo, what's going on?"

"MARCUS!!" Ruki screeched furiously, pulling the Marked Duelist into a headlock. "You have the nerve to disappear for a nearly a week and you ask what's up?!"

"I'm...sorry." Marcus chocked.

"What are you guys doing here?" Hikari asked nervously to the Signers. "You're not here to compete, are you?"

"Nah, we're just here to watch." Yusei shook. "This is your moment to shine."

"Of course, if I did compete..." Jack said conceitedly. "None of you would last five seconds against Jack Atlas!"

"Aren't we being modest?" Akira "Rev" Seta said coldly as he approached the group. He looked between his rival and the three centered around him. "So, you actually accepted my offer."

"I had no choice." Marcus said seriously. "I will win my deck back."

"We shall see." Rev said before walking away.

Not too far from the heroes, a new duo was watching the Elemental Duelists from a distance. The shorter one of the two was Nami, the female who had watched Marcus and Rev's first duel on Daedalus Bridge. The second one was a man slightly taller than her and at least a year older. He had messy silver hair and dangerously dark eyes. He wore a black, long-sleeved shirt with matching black pants, a roll of bandages across his waist, a pair of fingerless, navy-blue gloves, and a silver vest. And around his neck was the emerald necklace with the kanji of wind etched inside.

"Is that them, Nami?" The man asked.

"That's them, boss." Nami nodded, handing him two cards. They were information cards with pictures of Marcus and Rev that included their stats and signature cards. "They are both Elementals like you."

"This should be interesting." The man said.

Not too far away, another person was keeping his eyes close on Marcus. He was at least seventeen years old with ragged dark hair and piercing-red eyes. He wore a black shirt with a yin-yang symbol on the chest, a pair of black pants with white tiger stripes, and a sleeveless, tattered brown coat.

_I finally found you, Kiva._" The boy thought angrily. "_My revenge will be swift and merciless._"

"_We finally made it, guys._" Marcus thought as he stood among the duelists. "_This is the moment we have been waiting for._"

"**We have trained tirelessly for the past week.**" Yubel said confidently; she and Amy appeared on either side of their chosen duelist. "**This time, Akira will be in for a little surprise.**"

"**Don't worry, Sonic.**" Amy smiled joyously. "**I'm coming.**"

The horde of duelists was suddenly in an uproar and Marcus had no idea why. Facing the same direction as his competition, he also noticed a man standing at the top railing of the Stardust Dome. He looked to be a middle-aged man with shockingly-white cut at three points with two strands draped over his forehead. He didn't show much of himself as he was wearing a ceremonial white robe with golden laces along the neckline over his body in honor of the event. This man was obviously the master of ceremonies as he silenced the crowd by lifting his hand.

"Greets fellow duelists!" The man spoke loudly. "I am Hazama, host of this special event! And allow me to be the first to welcome you to the Ultimate Duel Tournament!

**

* * *

**

The true test of will begins! Will Marcus and his friends persevere through the preliminaries? Who is this duo that seeks the Elementals? And why does this boy seek revenge against Marcus? Find out on the next Hyper Runners!

**Please, read and review**

* * *

This is the moment you have been waiting for: a chance for your OC's to be seen! Just fill out the follow applications and your character just might be chosen. There are eight characters needed, so make it good.

Name:

Age:

Personality:

Visual Description:

Deck type: (Be specific; X-over's available)

Signature Card:

Duel Runner: (Yes or No)


	13. Preliminary Peril

**Hyper Runners: Duel Legacy**

All Character © Respective creators  
Elemental Knights © TheBlackCrow2

Chapter Thirteen: Preliminary Peril

Marcus could not believe he was here. He had always dreamed of taking part in one of the largest tournaments in the nation, but had always hoped that it was under different circumstances. He was standing amongst the crowd – Yubel and Amy floating on either side of him – watching the master of ceremonies opening the event. Hazama's eyes wandered across the crowd below him, occasionally stopping on a select few duelists. Already, he showed interest in Marcus, Rev, and Nami's leader.

"_This is a bigger turnout than I had expected._" Hazama thought. "_This will certainly be an interesting time._" He waved out his hands and called out to his loving audience. "Welcome, one and all, to the Ultimate Duel Tournament! I imagine that you are all eager to begin!"

"You got that right!!" A younger duelist called.

"Well, as they say, patience is a virtue!" Hazama chortled. "But before we can move on to the main tournament, we must first go through the painfully long process of weeding out the numbers! You may have noticed that all of you have received cards at the moment of registration!"

Marcus looked at the card he had obtained when he first registered for the tournament. He was told that it was important and should be kept on her person at all times. It didn't really look like anything worthwhile. It just held the number 36 on the front with a picture of the Black Rose Dragon on the back.

"Each of your cards presents a number and a dragon!" Hazama explained. "The numbers will act as your identity for the preliminaries and will determine who you will face! The dragons on the back each represent one of the four dragon domes surrounding us! Whatever dragon you have is where you shall be competing for the preliminaries! And in the end, only sixteen competitors will have a chance to play a part in the main tournament being held in the Stardust Dome!"

"**That means only four from each dome will be able to move forward.**" Yubel noted.

"**And just look at all these people.**" Amy said, gazing around at the army of duelists. "**We're going to need to work extra hard if we want to move ahead. One screw up will ruin everything.**"

"_Thanks for the vote of confidence._" Marcus thought sarcastically.

"If there are no further questions, please proceed to your respective domes and commence the preliminaries!" Hazama commanded.

Upon his word, the cluttered groups pushed and shoved past one another to make a path for their assigned arenas. Marcus, on the other hand, managed to make his way out of the roaring sea of duelists at met with his friends near a vacant bench. Each of the teenaged heroes were looking at each other's cards, comparing them to one another.

"I'm in the Black Rose Dome." Marcus said.

"Me and this stuttering idiot..." Ruki grumbled, pointing at Namura; the Scarred Duelist felt saddened by her cold personality. "...Are stuck in the Red Archfiend Dome."

"And I'm in the Ancient Fairy Dome." Hikari stated disappointedly.

"Well, it looks like the next time we see each other is in the main tournament." Namura summarized. "That is...if any of us actually make it that far."

"What is with you?!" Ruki snarled, pound the top of his head. "Of course we're going to make it that far! I didn't come all this way just to lose in the first round! And Marcus still has a score to settle with Rev!"

"Calm down there, Ruki." Marcus laughed nervously. "I think he's suffered enough."

"Let's just make a promise to do our best." Hikari smiled. Win or lose, we will always be there to cheer each other on."

That was one of the things Marcus liked about Hikari. Despite the odds being against everyone, she always managed to stay optimistic. There were so many things about her that made Marcus lo – The Marked Duelist quickly shook his head before he could finish that thought, blushing embarrassingly.

* * *

Nearly ten minutes later, the redheaded troublemaker was wander through the Black Rose Dome alone, looking between the duels. The arena was mostly filled by eight dueling platforms, most likely used to handle several duels at once to push the tournament faster. As he passed by, Marcus watched some of the duels with interest. One duelist mostly relied on trap cards, another used an Alien Deck, and another centered his cards on his Strike Ninja.

"Whoa, look at them go." Marcus said amazingly. "I haven't even seen half these cards before."

"**This is getting worse by the minute.**" Amy thought nervously. "**Maybe we should just turn back.**"

"**You want to give up already?!**" Yubel yelled; Marcus covered his ears. "**Are you saying you want to leave Sonic and your friends behind?!**"

"**It's not that...**" Amy murmured.

"**This competition is not for the weak hearted.**"

The trio didn't need to look to know who they were speaking with. Being the only other Duel Spirit in New Domino City, Deva Path was naturally seen with his master, Rev. The dark-haired duelist glared at his sworn rival with utter distaste. Though they may have worked together to defeat Ignite, that didn't change their natural mutual dislike for each other.

"So...you're in the Black Rose Dome, too?" Marcus said hesitantly.

"You have no reason to worry." Rev said coolly. "The Deva Path informed me that your number is 36. Mine is 11" He held up the Black Rose card with the number 11 on the front. "That puts us in separate brackets."

"Well, then I guess I should say good luck." Marcus said thoughtfully.

"You can keep your luck." Rev said monotonously, shoving past his rival. "Judging from your skills in our last duel, you'll need all the help you can get."

Marcus' hatred for the Akatsuki Duelist had increased by tenfold at that moment. However, before he could think of a good comeback, the announcement system blared across the stadium.

"Will number 36 please report to Duel Platform 5?" The announcement called. "Number 36 to Duel Platform 5!"

"That's us.' Marcus smirked excitedly.

"**Good luck.**" Amy said helpfully.

Running past the crowd of observers, the Marked Duelist finally found himself standing at Dueling Platform 5, excited to be starting his first match. But his first opponent wasn't really something he would have expected in a high-class tournament such as this. The man was at least in his late thirties and portly around the waist. He wore a bright yellow leotard with the initials 'D.M.' sown sloppily on the chest with a bright red cape. He also wore a small wrestler's mask that only left openings for his eyes and mouth. Marcus, Amy, and Yubel all sweat dropped at his appearance.

"_Is this guy for real?_" Marcus thought ludicrously.

"**Maybe he got lost on the way to a geek convention.**" Yubel ridiculed.

"Hah! I see you are struck by my awesome appearance!" The man shouted exaggeratedly. "But there is no reason to be fearful. Though I am gifted with awesome skills, I am still human! So you may know me as Duel Man!"

"Uh...yeah." Marcus said awkwardly.

"Let the match begin!" The referee announced.

"Duel!" The two opponents called.

**Duel Man (4000) – Marcus (4000)**

"My first draw will shine a path to justice!" Duel Man shouted, drawing his sixth card. "I summon Ally of Justice – Blind Sucker!"

A large red machine appeared on the field. Its main torso was contained in a spherical shape with a large black visor, twin piston arms, six spidery legs, and two cannon held over its shoulders (1600/1200).

"And now I place one card and end this turn!" Duel Man finished.

"_Allies of Justice, eh?_" Marcus thought. "_Namura told me about these cards. He says they are mostly empowered by light monsters. That means Elemental Hero Neos is a big danger._"

"**Then we'll have to work without him.**" Yubel suggested.

"My move!" Marcus said, drawing his sixth card. "And now I play polymerization! Using this, I can fuse Elemental Hero Burstinatrix and Elemental Hero Clayman from my hand to summon Elemental Hero Rampart Blaster in defense mode!"

Burstinatrix and Clayman appeared on the field before being melded together in a swirling vortex. Emerging in their place was as tall and strong warrior with its vision locked on Duel Man. Her body appeared to mostly resemble Clayman's, except it was more mechanical. The right arm held a mutli-shot blaster and the left arm wielded a large crimson shield with the head wearing a yellow helmet with red flames on the edges. Rampart Blaster landed with a hard thud and kneeled with its shield in front (2000/2500).

"Since Rampart Blast is in defense mode, I can cut its attack points in half and attack your life points directly!" Marcus continued.

Elemental Hero Rampart Blast – (1000/2500).

"That was a nice trick, but there is one problem with that." Duel Man said confidently. "Because now I activate my Trap Card: DNA Transplant!" He revealed the card. "Now I select one attribute and all monsters must be force with the same attribute. And my selection is light!"

Suddenly, both monsters on the field gained a brilliant glow, slightly blinding Marcus.

"So what was the point of all that?" Marcus groaned.

"Just this!" Duel Man shouted victoriously. "As long as Blind Sucker is on the field, the effects of all light monsters are negated!"

Rampart Blaster's attack points were returned to its normal position, but the unknowing monster continued with its attack. The mechanized hero jabbed its right arm forward and released a series of energized bullets for the masked duelist. Unfortunately, Blind Sucker jumped in its path and raised its hands to capture the bullet in the air. Rampart Blaster stared shockingly while the spider machine dropped the bullets with a loud clatter.

"Grr...I place one card facedown and end my turn." Marcus grumbled.

"Aw, there's no need to be angry." Duel Man said confidently. "If this dueling career doesn't work out, you can always join me as my sidekick."

"Yeah, not happening." Marcus replied shortly.

"Too bad." Duel Man said, drawing his fifth card. "I summon Ally of Justice – Unknown Crusher!"

A mechanized elephant with glowing red eyes and blue-fluid tusks appeared on the field (1200/800).

"Unknown Crusher, take down that Rampart Blaster!" Duel Man commanded.

Marcus was bewildered by this action. The mechanical elephant stampeded across the field, nearly forcing the Marked Duelist off his feet, and jabbed its tusks into Rampart Blaster's shield. At first, it looked like the attack had been successfully repelled. But all of a sudden, the shield was unknowingly shattered and the elemental hero was stabbed through the torso. Even as Rampart Blast was destroyed, it was Duel Man who suffered the backlash of the strike.

**Duel Man (2700) – Marcus (4000)**

"What happened to Rampart Blaster?" Marcus questioned.

"That's Unknown Crusher's special ability." Duel Man smiled. "When it battles a light attribute monster, that monster is instantly destroyed, not regarding the difference in power. And with your Rampart Blaster out of the way, I'll attack with Blind Sucker!"

The spherical machine turned on its spider legs, fully facing the redheaded opponent. With a quick adjustment on its cannons, it released two ball of light energy, which exploded on either side of Marcus.

**Duel Man (2700) – Marcus (2400)**

"And now I end my turn!" Duel Man finished.

"Oh man..." Marcus hissed painfully "This guy might dress like an idiot, but he duel like a serious pro. I'm in big trouble for underestimating him."

"**You can still win, Marcus.**" Amy said encouragingly. "**You just need to keep up that fighting spirit.**"

"I don't have any other choice." Marcus said, drawing his third card. "Now I summon Squire of the Elements in defense mode!"

Young boy clad in a green tunic and brown pants carrying a small sword appeared on the field (900/900)

"Now I end my turn." Marcus finished.

"Well, boy, it's been a real blast." Duel Man said respectfully, drawing his fifth card. "But this is where it all ends. Because I'm summoning my Tuner Monster: Ally of Justice – Cycle Leader!"

"A Tuner Monster!" Marcus exclaimed fearfully.

A mechanical spider appeared on the field. A majority of its body was black with a white cover, eight golden armored legs, and a single red eye (1000/1000).

"And now I Tune Cycle Leader to Unknown Crusher and Blind Sucker!" Duel Man continued.

Upon his commanded, the three machines jumped overhead, clear for everyone to see. On the upper level, Nami was watching the entire duel while writing down her findings in a small notebook. Cycle Leader created three cybernetic circles with its eyes and the two remaining monsters became transparent through them.

"The hammer of righteousness knows no limits against the crimes of evil." Duel Man chanted lamely. "Unleashed your awesome power, Ally of Justice – Decisive Arms!"

A column of light appeared through the cybernetic circles and exploded all across the Black Rose Dome. What Marcus found next made him reconsider his place in the tournament. A colossal spherical fortress that touched the roof of the dome hovered lightly over the dueling duo. It was covered in gold and black armor with twin, spiked guns acting as hands and a massive super cannon resting on the top (3300/3300).

"**I hate to admit it, but you're screwed.**" Yubel said frightfully.

"**Is it too late to surrender?**" Amy asked shakily.

"Now, Decisive Arms, attack with Pulse Cannon!" Duel Man commanded.

The super cannon above the monster's body gathered a large collection of light particles painfully slow, leaving everyone who was watching in suspense. Finally, Decisive Arms released all its power into one ultra powerful beam of energy. Marcus fell backwards on his back as his Squire was ruthlessly disintegrated.

"And that's not all!" Duel Man proclaimed. "By sending all of my cards to the graveyard, I can take a peek at your hand! And if I find any light monsters, you lose life points equal to their attack points!"

The pain only continued. As Duel Man shoved all his cards into the grave slot, Marcus' hand was forced into view. It was thankful that he only had two cards in his hand and only one of them was a monster. Unfortunately, the monster in question was Elemental Knight – Luminous. After spotting the card, Decisive Arms locked on target and shot thin beam of energy through the card and stabbed it directly into The Marked Duelist's chest. Marcus wasn't sure how much longer he would last.

**Duel Man (2700) – Marcus (800)**

"That was a good trick." Marcus moaned. "And I've got a better one. I activate Squire of the Element's special ability. When my squire is destroyed, I can special summon one Elemental Knight to the field. So I summon Elemental Knight – Luminous!"

A fair, white-haired woman appeared on the field. She wore a pure-silver cloak hiding her white body armor beneath and carried a golden staff with a curved hook at the end (1600/1200).

"And now I activate my facedown, Knight's Signal!" Marcus announced revealing the card. "When a monster is destroyed, I can special summon one knight from my deck! Come out, Elemental Knight – Yami!"

A fearsome, dark-hair man appeared on the field besides the female knight. His armor was deathly-black and seemed to cling close to his skin with his tattered dark cape blowing in an unseen breeze. He looked particularly vindictive, especially with the steel claws extending from his wrists (1500/1600).

"Now that that's over, I'll end my turn."

"_All right, this is it._" Marcus thought hopefully. "_Either we pull it off in this next draw, or I'm out for good._"

"**I know you, Marcus.**" Amy said confidently. "**You won't lose.**"

Nodding appreciatively at his Duel Spirit, the Marked Duelist drew his second card. But when he examined it, his eyes were wide in curiosity. In his hand was none other than the Master Emerald card.

"_That's impossible..._" Marcus thought. "_How did I...?_"

_---Flashback---_

"You can keep your luck." Rev said monotonously, shoving past his rival. "Judging from your skills in our last duel, you'll need all the help you can get."

What Marcus didn't see was that as Rev pushed him aside, he secretly slipped the Master Emerald card in his deck.

_---End Flashback---_

"_Rev...I don't know what game you're playing at._" Marcus thought, glaring at Duel Man. "_But right now, I'm not going to question it._"

"Have you finally submitted to the awesome power of Duel Man?!" The masked duelist shouted.

"No, I was just thinking of a great parting gift after you lose." Marcus smirked. "Because I activate my Spell Card: Chaos Fusion!" He revealed the card, showing Luminous and Yami standing in a vortex of twilight. "By sacrificing Luminous and Yami, I can special summon Elemental Knight – Chaos!"

The twin knights collided with one another, evaporating into a mixture of light and darkness. Suddenly, the particles mixed together in a portal of twilight, setting the stage for the man emerging from it. A tall human warrior with an impassive expression stared upwards at Decisive Arms. He wore white chest armor and helmet mixed with black armored boots and gauntlets. His uniform was completed by a twilight-colored cape and carried two swords – one made of white steel and another made of black steel (3000/2900).

"That may be impressive, but it no match for my amazing Decisive Arms!" Duel Man laughed.

"Actually, your fortress is about to crumble." Marcus stated. "Because I activate my Spell Card: Master Emerald! With this card, my monster's attack points drop to 0. But then it absorbs your monster's attack points as its own!"

"What?!" Duel Man exclaimed.

Ally of Justice – Decisive Arms (0/3300) – Elemental Knight – Chaos (3300/2900)

"Chaos, end this duel with Twilight Cross!" Marcus commanded.

The knight of light and darkness raised both blades forward, gathering a strong aura of both energies around his weapons. With the power in hand, the Elemental Knight jumped high into the air until it reached the center of the machines body. No one saw what happened next, but only realized that Chaos had landed back with its master. A moment of silence passed – nothing extraordinary happened. And the, Decisive arms was split into four parts as a cross of light and darkness appeared on its body. The machine crumbled on its former master, leaving the poor man buried under its weight.

**Duel Victor: Marcus**

"The match is over!" The referee announced. "Number 36 advances!"

"**That was amazing, Marcus.**" Yubel complimented.

"_Maybe..._" Marcus replied dully, staring at the Master Emerald. "_I just want to know what Rev is planning._"

Meanwhile, Nami closed her notebook once the match had finished.

"Hmm..." Nami hummed. "He is more resourceful than expected.

* * *

Hours passed by with Marcus slowly advancing through his matches until he was among the final four that made it. It came as no surprise that he was guided by the tournament official with Rev as they made their way to the Stardust Dome. The other two winners were Nami and some person Marcus had never seen in New Domino City. He was a little younger than Marcus with messy black hair. He wore a bright orange vest over his chest with fingerless, black gloves, a pair of navy-blue jeans, and red sneakers. Though he looked more comical than most, Marcus couldn't really compare him to his first opponent.

"This where you will be meeting." The official said formally, leading the winners to the entrance hall. "Master Hazama and the rest of the competition will be waiting for you."

"Wait? The rest of the competition?" Marcus repeated strangely. "You mean the others finished before us?"

"We got held up in bracket four when one duelist got his foot stuck in his mouth." The Official said.

The comical dualist laughed lightly – the others took a step away. Rev was the one to open the doors to the entrance hall, where they found Hazama greeting the rest of the duelists. Marcus was pleased to learn that Namura, Hikari, and Ruki had managed to pass through the preliminaries. Nami had separated herself from the rest of the group to join her boss to the corner. And meanwhile, the man who was watching Marcus earlier glared at the redhead as they Marked Duelist spoke happily with his friends. The sixteen duelists were chatting lightly amongst each other until Hazama raised his hand, effectively silencing the group.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Hazama said gratefully. "As you all know, the sixteen of you have made it to the main tournament, which will be taking place tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?" An impassive teenager asked.

"Today's matches were only to select the duelist who would be competing." Hazama explained. "Tomorrow, we will be featuring the tournament in front of a live audience within the Stardust Dome. And besides, I'm sure you all need a good rest after such a strenuous day." The sixteen duelists grumbled exhaustedly. "Now you see my point. Rest up and be ready for tomorrow. The whole world will be watching."

"Before you go." An official said, holding a clipboard. "I will need to know the names of those entering."

"Marcus Kiva." Marcus answered proudly.

"Namura Jones." Namura said nervously.

"Ruki Kizani!" Ruki shouted eagerly.

"Hikari Reitai." Hikari smiled.

"Akira Seta, better known as Rev." Rev said monotonously.

"Nami Kimura." Nami said shortly.

"Trace Rodik." The third Elemental said.

"Kai Roujin." The glaring man stated coldly.

"Crash!" The comical teen shouted.

"Selene Aras." A slender brunette smiled.

"Amaye Watari." A girl with choppy hair nodded.

"Kana Izuma." A silver-haired female said impassively.

"Konah Shiori." A brown-hair man said eagerly.

"Brent Hizure." A spiky-haired boy said.

"Nick Magus." A dark-haired boy answered.

"Haru Xavier." A blue-haired male shrugged.

"And now we have our competitors." Hazama laughed lightly. "Tomorrow, let us light the fires of good sportsmanship within the hearts of our friends, family, and fellow duelists."

Unknown to the rest of the group, a familiar figure was hiding in the shadows of a nearby hallway. Ignite smiled malevolently with his eyes locked on the master of ceremonies. His fingers were twitching continuously, eager to reach for the Chakrams hidden beneath his cloak.

"Oh, there's going to be fire, all right." Ignite chuckled sinisterly. "But in the end, you'll only get burned."

**

* * *

**

The true competition has finally arrived. How will Marcus and his friends fare against this verity of powerful duelists? What secrets rest between them? And what are Ignite's plans for the tournament? Find out on the next Hyper Runners!

**Please, read and review.**

**

* * *

**

Note: Due to the lack of original cards, there will be no duel report for this chapter.


	14. Tag Battles

**Hyper Runners: Duel Legacy**

All Character © Respective creators  
Elemental Knights © TheBlackCrow2

Chapter Fourteen: Tag Battles

After spending a quiet night to rest, the tournament jumped back up again the next day. Sector Security was having a busy day as they monitored the eager audience and settled any disputes between them. Nonetheless, the Stardust Dome was the center of all the action. A sanctified stadium that could easy outrank the Kaiba Dome in terms of size with five different tracks circling the dueling platform in the middle. While the general public took their places for the upcoming match, The Signers were given special seating. In the top box overlooking the stadium, the group was sitting in a luxurious room with leather seats, air conditioning, and waiters.

"Man, this is so cool!" Leo yelled excitedly. "Check out the view!"

"This is the sixth time we've been here, Leo." Luna said irritably. "You don't have to act excited every time."

"I know, but the action is always the best here!" Leo shouted.

"Just sit down." Jack grumbled. "I swear, he was much more disciplined before hitting puberty."

"Hey, at least he doesn't hang around as much as he used to." Crow sniggered. He hissed slightly and held his ribs – he was still recovering from Ignite. "Anyway, what are your odds that the kids are gonna make it."

"Akira has a definite chance of advancing." Yusei contemplated. "Marcus has a lucky streak working for him and Namura can definitely win if he has more confidence in himself. But Ruki and Hikari remain unknown."

"So all we can do is hope." Akiza nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile, the collective duelists had gathered in the private lobby just outside the dueling arena. The room had lockers for each of the sixteen duelists, a few benches and tables, and a widescreen television to watch the matches. Trace and Nami were standing near the lockers, observing their competition, while Kai continued to glare at Marcus. Speaking of whom, the gang of four was looking over their decks in preparation for the matches while Rev separated himself from the groups. After a while, Hazama entered through the doors with a wide grin on his face.

"Well, I hope everyone had a good long rest." Hazama chortled.

"_No thanks to Amy._" Marcus thought tiredly.

"**You need to stay in shape!**" Amy yelled strictly. "**You'll never save Sonic like you are now!**"

"**I hate to say it, but I agree with the rat.**" Yubel nodded.

"**Thanks, Yu – WHAT DO YOU MEAN RAT?!**" Amy screeched.

"Before we go into the main competition," Hazama stated. "There are a few rules that must be explained. First off, the starting rounds of the tournament will be done in Tag-Team Duels."

"Tag-Team Duels?" Brent questioned.

"Yes." Hazama nodded. "There will be four rounds with four plays in each. The teams have been randomly selected and all duelists will be given an equal amount of 4000 life points, making it 8000 on each side. Unfortunately, there is a catch."

"The duelists are forced to defend each other." Trace answered, drawing the attention of the group. "If one member of the team loses all their life points, then both players lose, regardless of his or her partner's remaining life points."

"So it's about cooperation." Rev said bluntly.

"That's the gist of it." Hazama nodded. "Unless you learn to work with your partner, you will be unable to advance. So I suggest you show good sportsmanship to one another.

That was easier said than done.

* * *

Back at the main stadium, the stands were completely packed with eager duel lovers. Up in the top box, The Signers had finally settled themselves in as Hazama made himself visible on the Duel Platform. And once again, by some unknown power, the white-haired man silenced the crowd with a wave of his hand.

"Welcome, duelists and fans alike." Hazama shouted loudly. "Welcome to the first match of the Ultimate Duel Tournament! I know you are eager to see some action, so let us begin!" He stopped a moment as the audience cheered. "Now let's bring out our first Tag-Team duelists: Crash and Hikari Reitai vs. Kana Izuma and Trace Rodik!"

With the jubilant cheers of the crowd, the four chosen duelists ran out onto the Dueling Platform with the exception of Trace, who walked. Hikari laughed as her partner went cross-eyed and stood on his hands, grinning like a fool. The moment he stood on his end of the field, Trace took a chance to inspect his temporary partner. She was very slender with flowing silver hair and piercing gold eyes. She wore dreary-black jeans with a chain acting as a belt, a black zipped-up jacket that opened in the back, and silver locket around her neck. Judging by her expression, she was a serious competitor.

"_She's not going to take this lightly._" Trace thought. "_Nami, pay close attention to her abilities._"

Back at the lobby, unknown to the others watching the television, Nami was holding a small notebook, staring intently at her boss's partner.

"Let's have a good match." Hikari smiled.

"And may the best duelist win." Trace returned happily.

"Don't worry..." Kana said coldly. "I will."

"Pancakes!" Crash shouted randomly.

"Let the first match of the Ultimate Duel Tournament begin!" Hazama announced.

"Duel!" The four called.

**Hikari (4000) – Crash (4000) – Kana (4000) – Trace (4000)**

"I'll go first." Hikari said, drawing her sixth card. "And to start off, I summon Arcana Force IV – The Emperor!"

The winged machine with red orbs and extended claws appeared on the field (1400/1400). As to be expected from an Arcana monster, the card appeared over its head, circling around for Hikari's command. Once the Gambler Duelist nodded, the card stopped straight up.

"All right!" Hikari cheered. "With The Emperor straight up, all Arcana monsters gain 500 extra attack points!"

Arcana Force IV – The Emperor (1900/1400).

"Then I place one card facedown and end my turn." Hikari finished after placing the card.

"A gambler duelist, huh?" Trace smirked, drawing his sixth card. "Let's see how far her luck goes. I summon Rattata in attack mode!"

A small purple rodent with pointed whiskers and a large overbite appeared on the field (600/300).

"And then I activate the Magic Card: Colonize!" Trace continued, revealing a card with a stampede of Rattata. "This card allows me to summon all Level 2 or below monsters from my hand. So I summon a second Rattata and two Caterpie's in attack mode!"

Another purple rat appeared next to the original along with two new creatures. They resembled green caterpillars with black, round eyes, and a red feeler on their heads (300/100). Naturally, Hikari screamed at the sight of the giant bug – she had a phobia for insects.

"Then I place one card face down and end my turn." Trace finished.

Meanwhile, the Signers were watching impressively from the top box.

"Whoa, this guy is going all out." Crow whistled. "He was able to summon four monsters on his first turn."

"That can only mean one thing." Jack said. "He's planning to sacrifice them for a stronger monster."

"No, they're not for him." Yusei said quickly, surprising the Signers. "This Trace character seems to be thinking more for his partner than himself. That's why he summoned all those monsters at once."

"But if that's the case, then why didn't he play them in defense mode?" Akiza questioned.

Back on the Dueling Platform, Crash had just drawn his sixth card, but didn't really seem capable of talking. So without a word, he placed a monster on the field in attack mode. The monster in question was a humanoid bandicoot with orange fur, a brown tuft of hair, and black tattoos over his fists. The bandicoot wore a pair of blue jeans and red running shoes (1500/1300).

"Pancakes!" Crash shouted.

Though the fellow duelists were obviously confused by his command, the wily bandicoot seemed to understand him well. The orange bandicoot twisted its body around into a comical tornado and sucked one of the green caterpillars into the swirling vortex. The large insect was tossed into the air, where it was obliterated into oblivion.

**Hikari (4000) – Crash (4000) – Kana (4000) – Trace (2800)**

"Pancakes!" Crash cheered, flipping in the air.

"I...think he's done." Hikari shrugged confused.

"It's about time." Kana said spitefully, drawing her sixth card. "In which case, I sacrifice my partner's two Rattata to summon Fallen Angel Asmodeus!"

Without warning, a hurricane of black winds kicked up into the middle of the field, destroying the two rodents that were offered. Hikari raised her arm protectively, Crash fell backwards with his eyes circling around, and Trace remained unimpressed by the performance. The wind died down to reveal the newest competitor of the battle. A tall figure with pale white skin with a pair of black angel wings appeared on the field. A flowing white robe was tied around its waist by chains, black armor covered its upper body, and a silver mask with a single eye covered its face. A cold chill ran across the stadium as the fallen angel spread its wings (3000/2500).

"A...Fallen Angel?" Hikari stammered fearfully.

* * *

Back at the lobby, the fourteen other competitors were watching the television – some of them with mild interest. Nami had actually stopped writing in her notebook long enough to send a hateful glare to the angel. Her hand tightened, snapping the pencil in her hand.

"Hey, Namura, what's a Fallen Angel?" Marcus asked his friend.

"Fallen Angel's are a contradictory Archetype." Namura explained. "They are fairy-type monsters that use darkness attributes. The main focus of their abilities is to send or summon Fallen Angels in the graveyard."

"This should be interesting." Rev commented.

"_Those black wings..._" Nami thought hatefully. "_They remind me of her strongest card....Sephiroth._"

* * *

Back on the battle field, Kana threw out her hand, facing the mechanical Arcana Force monster.

"Asmodeus, attack The Emperor with Shadow Wing!" Kana commanded.

The Fallen Angel spread its wings high into the air and flapped it swiftly inwards, releasing a wave of black feathers. But at the last moment, an iron wall surrounded the mechanical Arcana, effortlessly reflecting the sharp feathers. But the trouble had only begun when the feathers curved around the wall and struck Hikari directly. The Gambled Duelist moaned in pain, falling to her knees at the moment she was hit.

**Hikari (2000) – Crash (4000) – Kana (4000) – Trace (2800)**

"What happened?" Kana questioned. "Why isn't her monster destroyed?"

"That would be the answer." Trace said coolly, pointing to Hikari's recently upturned facedown. "That's a trap card called Iron Resolve. It saves the monster from destruction at the cost sacrificing half her life points."

"So she is a true gambler." Kana acknowledged.

Meanwhile, Hikari was finding its difficult to stand up, despite Crash's efforts to help her. It was the Comical Duelist who first noticed the reason behind the female's weakness when both players inspected her body. Bits of her clothing had been ripped off and her face and left arm were covered in scratches. But her right arm suffered the worst of the outcome as blood poured lightly down her forearm and dripped on the platform. Back at the top box, the Signer grew restless and worried for Hikari's injury.

"Damn it, she's hurt!" Crow yelled furiously. "They've got to end the duel right now!"

"They can't." Jack stated seriously. "Not until someone admits defeat."

"That's total crap!" Crow shouted.

"Akiza..." Luna said meekly, turning to his friend. "Was that...?"

"I recognize that power anywhere." Akiza said, gripping the arms of her chair. Yusei and Jack seemed to understand as well as their eyes turned from the Rose Duelist to Fallen Angel user. "That Kana girl...she's a Psychic Duelist."

Back on the Dueling Platform, Hazama had temporarily paused the match and alerted a medical team to help Hikari. The Gambler Duelist hissed as they applied antibiotics to treat her right arm before covering the bleeding limb in bandages. Hazama kneeled next to Hikari with a serious expression on his face.

"You know, you don't have to continue." Hazama said kindly. "We can call this off and you can be properly treated in the medical ward."

"No way." Hikari shook determined. "I'm going to see this through to the end."

The white-haired man nodded in acceptance, waving his hand to the medical team to back off. Once they were out of the way, the crowd seemed to admire at Hikari's strong will and cheered for the Gambler Duelist. Smiling gratefully, the brunnete drew her fifth card and smirked at Kana.

"I don't know what you did, but you angel is about to fall even further!" Hikari shouted eagerly. "Now I play Level Conversion Lab! I select one card from and roll a die! And whatever number it lands on becomes it's new level!"

A bacterial tank appeared in the center of the playing field, present a single white die floating in the die. With a snap of Hikari's finger, the die spirals around within the tank and gradually reduced in speed. The four duelists watched anxiously as the die suddenly stop. Much to Kana's joy, the die landed on the number 5.

"Aw, too bad." Kana said sarcastically. "Looks like you're out of luck."

"No so much." Hikari smirked. "Because I sacrifice Arcana Force IV – The Emperor to summon Arcana Force XXI – The World!"

The Emperor exploded into a ray of light and disappeared into the closed dome of the stadium. All of a sudden, a blast of light burst over the gathered audience, forcing the people to cover their eyes. Trace and Kana seemed unaffected by the spectacle, but were nonetheless impressed by the newest addition of the battle. A circular machine made from stainless-black steel with a number of yellow opals pressed into its body. An arc closed over its head with flexible claws snapping eagerly for the approaching battle. (3100/3100). And like all Arcana monsters, it's card appeared above its head, spinning clockwise. And much to Hikari's despair, it landed upside-down

"It may not have worked, but I still control this battle." Hikari panted tiredly, wincing for her arm. "But no matter. I attack Caterpie with the World!"

The World lashed its claws to either side of the green caterpillar – Caterpie tried to scurry away. But the effort proved to be in vain as the World's claws snapped closed over the insect's body, absorbing the remains into it's body. But Trace receiving the backlash of the damage, Crash fell backwards, groaning in pain.

**Hikari (2000) – Crash (1200) – Kana (4000) – Trace (2800)**

"W-what happened?" Hikari stammered shockingly.

"Before you attacked, I activated my trap card: Mirror Coat." Trace said, revealing a card with a blue blob gained a field of crystal energy. "When one of my monsters is destroyed, the damage can be redirected to an opponent. And chose to surrender the damage to your partner."

"Why didn't you give it to that girl?" Kana glared. "It would have ended this match sooner."

"I wanted to save the honor for you." Trace said, but his thoughts were different. "_But more importantly, I wanted Nami to collect more data on you. You could prove to be a worthy challenge later._"

"I end my turn." Hikari moaned.

"That would make it my move." Trace said, drawing his second card. "And now I summon Pikachu in attack mode!"

A small but swift creature appeared on the field. It was electric-yellow mouse with a zigzag tail, red cheeks, and pointed black ears. The golden rodent grinned confidently with sparks radiating from its cheeks (1800/1700).

"Pikachu! Eliminate that bandicoot with Volt Tackle!" Trace commanded.

With a swift nod to its master, the yellow rodent charged across the field...literally. A surge of electricity coursed over its body as it picked up speed and jumped to head-butt the wild bandicoot. Then all of a sudden, Crash jumped out of the way, leading the yellow rat to strike its master. Pikachu and the Comical Duelist became equally dizzy as both knocked heads with one another.

**Hikari (2000) – Crash (900) – Kana (4000) – Trace (2800)**

"So that's how it works." Trace smirked. "Your bandicoot cannot be destroyed in battle. That's a very useful technique. In which case, I end my turn."

"Pancakes!" Crash shouted, drawing his next card.

The Comical Duelist placed a card on the field, granting his signature monster a new power. A wooden mask with mutli-colored feathers appeared and slapped on the bandicoot's face, unlocking its hidden power.

Crash Bandicoot – (3000/1300).

"Pancakes!" Crashed screamed happily.

"Can't he say anything else?" Kana hissed irritably.

The wily bandicoot twisted its body into a familiar orange tornado, steady advancing towards the yellow rodent. Pikachu tried its best to remain on the ground, but the spiraling animal's force was too great and swept the electric rodent off the ground. Trace looked away sadly as his little friend was destroyed.

**Hikari (2000) – Crash (900) – Kana (4000) – Trace (1600)**

"If you are quite done, I'll take my turn." Kana stated, drawing her card. "With this, I will finally end the game. I play the magic card: Smashing Ground! Basically saying, the monster with the highest defense points is destroyed!"

"But that means!" Hikari gasped.

"Say farewell to The World!" Kana roared.

Arcana Force XXI – The World sparked ominously, drawing the attention of its hesitant master. Being trapped within her own fear, Hikari was unable to move as the giant machine exploded. The kind-hearted female dropped to her knees with tears escaping from her eyes – her back was grievously burned from the blast. The Gambler Duelist weakly raised her head up, only to be confronted by the black-winged angel.

"Please..." Hikari pleaded.

"You weakling." Kana said harshly.

Upon her command, the Fallen Wing flapped its wings and shot a wall of black feathers. For one moment, Hikari reflected over her time with the rest of the heroes. Even Rev, despite his cold personality, was enjoyable to be around. But the one thing she remembered most of all was the wide grin of the boy with the criminal mark on his cheek.

"_Sorry, Marcus._" Hikari thought. "_Looks like I won't be joining you._"

The black feathers made contact, splattering blood across the Dueling Platform. Even Trace, who had seemed more of a neutral party, couldn't resist sending a disapproving glare to his partner. But when he turned his gaze to Kana, she was replaced by a single black feather.

**Duel Victors: Kana and Trace**

While Trace continued to stare at the black feather, Hazama and Crash both kneeled down to the fallen duelist. A strong hush consumed the audience as a medical team quickly made its way to the sight. It wasn't a pretty picture. The black feathers had thoroughly pierced every inch of the female's body. The scratches from earlier had opened into deep wounds with Hikari's blood coating nearly every part of her body – a small trail dripped from her mouth. Her eyes were closed, giving her a sense of peace.

"This is bad." The medic said worried. "She's been hit in several vital points. Unless we get her to the medical ward immediately, there is a good chance that she may...not make it."

"Do what you can." Hazama said strictly. "We don't need any casualties."

* * *

Back at the lobby, the other duelists were just as shocked as the outside watchers. Not from the fact that Hikari's life was in danger, but from the fact that someone would commit such a cold-hearted act. As Nami closed her book and stuffed it out of sight, Rev and Kai watched the video screen with peeked interest. This tournament was becoming more interesting than they had expected. And despite all belief, Ruki was actually crying.

"This c-can't be h-h-happening." Ruki sobbed. "Why Hikari?"

"She'll be all right." Namura said uncertainly, patted the girl's back. "She's a tough one. She'll survive this."

But no one was close to believing him. For all they knew, Hikari was as good as dead.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kana was walking down the dark corridors within the deepest parts of the Stardust stadium. The heartless duelist was holding her locket within her vision, staring at the picture inside. Her footsteps echoed within the empty hall until it was joined with a second sound. Someone was clapping. Quickly snapping her locket shut, Kana looked ahead, where she found Ignite leaning against the wall, clapping humorously.

"All right, Kana." Ignite praised dully. "Fight, fight, fight."

"What do you want, Ignite?" Kana questioned coldly.

"Just came to check out the competition." Ignite shrugged nonchalantly. "You were vicious out there. That girl could very well die because of your actions. That must be heavy on your conscience."

"I have no conscience." Kana said coolly. "I was just doing what I was hired to do. I was unable to verify the extent of the Wind Elemental's true powers because the Tag-Team Duel shortened the match. Had it been longer, I would have discovered his secrets."

"Cold, manipulative, and precise." Ignite smirked. "That's one of the reason our leader hired you. You know, you have all the qualifications of being the next member. How would you like being No. XIV?"

"Just have my payment ready when this is over." Kana replied.

Pushing her employer to the side, Kana continued down the hallway until she was out of sight. Despite his offer being shot down, the Pyro Duelist stilled seemed very interested.

"It looks like she won't be easy to convince." Ignite chuckled.

"Then just leave it to me." A female voice said. "After all, I can be very...persuasive."

Shaking his head lightly, the flaming warrior turned and smiled at the female. Like the Pyro Duelist, she wore a black cloak that covered a majority of her body with silver chain around her neck and the zipper stopping at her knees. She wore black gloves, black jeans beneath the cloak, and high-heeled boots. To hide her identity, the hood covered her face.

"Just go easy on her, ok." Ignite smirked. "She could still be useful to us, Void."

"Weren't you paying attention, Ignite?" The female known as Void sniggered. "In this tournament, I'm called Amaya."

**

* * *

**

The beginning may just very well be the end. Will Hikari survive this ruthless encounter? What job has Ignite hired Kana for? And what is the true purpose of this secret organization? Find out on the next Hyper Runners!

**Please, read and review.**

* * *

Duel Report:

Name: Pikachu

Attribute: Light

Type: Thunder

Level: 4

ATK/DEF: (1800/1700)

Description: A playful rodent that loves to communicate with others. But when it's tail is pulled, it will unleashed a powerful bolt of electricity.


	15. Two Way Tangle, Part 1

**Hyper Runners: Duel Legacy**

All Character © Respective creators  
Elemental Knights © TheBlackCrow2

Chapter Fifteen: Two-way Tangle, Part 1

Marcus could only stand there, watching the scene happening within the stadium. He was not only shocked that Hikari had been defeated so easily, but that the duel may have ended as her last. The other remaining twelve duelists were watching the screen as Hikari was lifted onto a stretcher and carried out of sight. Some of the contestants were worried while a few of them didn't seem to care about the girl's condition. Marcus couldn't stand waiting anymore. The Marker Duelist tried to exit the lobby until Akira "Rev" Set threw out his hand to stop him.

"Get out of my way, Rev." Marcus growled. "I don't have time to deal with you."

"You must remain here until your time comes." Rev said coolly. "You'll have plenty of time to see her when this is over."

"Listen, you arrogant..." Marcus said spitefully, grabbing his rival by the collar.

"**I'd hate to say it, but he's right.**" Yubel said peacefully, appearing behind her master. "**If you allow yourself to be controlled by your anger, you won't be able to duel properly when it's needed.**"

"_But..._" Marcus thought hesitantly.

"**Too many people have fallen to defeat because of their emotions.**" Yubel said wisely. "**While believe in your heart is one thing, allow anger to control your mind is another. You need to calm yourself.**"

Though he wanted to argue against it, he knew Yubel had decades experience in her hands. The Marker Duelist released Rev at the same moment Hazama walked into the lobby with Trace and the defeated Crash following behind. Marcus was thankful that Kana didn't show up with them – he wasn't sure if he could restrain himself. Just as the redhead opened his mouth to ask about Hikari, the master of ceremonies held up his hand to stop him.

"I have been informed that Hikari is being taken into emergency surgery." Hazama informed; the heroes moaned sadly. "It will take several hours to learn of her condition, but I have been safely assured that she will all right."

"That's good to hear." Ruki sighed.

While Marcus and his friends were trying to gain more detail on Hikari, Trace brushed past the rest of the competition. As he passed by, Trace and Rev locked eyes for one moment – only the silver-haired man noticed pulse emitting from the necklaces. He walked over to Nami and took a seat next to his subordinate.

"Did you collect the information?" Trace asked.

"I got as much as I could." Nami said nervously. "Boss...that angel..."

"Put as far from your mind as possible." Trace said sympathetically, resting his hand on the girl's shoulder. "You're not the same person you once were. You're much better."

The silent female blushed lightly.

"If you will all settle down, we can begin the next match." Hazama announced.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Stardust Dome was in an uproar. While a majority of the watchers were upset over Hikari's injuries, most of them were growing impatient for the next match. Up in the top box, the Signers had much more substantial priorities. Shortly following the duel, Jack called his secretary, Mina. Naturally, the blue-haired woman was thrilled that Jack had called her, but it wasn't the reason she was expecting.

"Mina, did you find anything on the Kana girl?" Jack questioned.

"Not much." Mina said disappointed as she searched through her portfolio. "There have been random sightings in the past two years, but no solid facts. In fact, this is the first time she has ever attended a serious competition such as this."

"She's not half bad for a rookie." Crow commented. The other glared and him furiously, forcing the Tail Signer back into his seat. "Ok, ok, my bad."

"There are also several rumors about her in Sector Security." Mina continued undisturbed. "Apparently, everyone she's every faced has ended in the same situation as Hikari. They say she has used her abilities for mercenary work and acts as a hit man for the right price."

"A hit man?" Akiza repeated fearfully. "What does she want here?"

"We're about to find out." Yusei said coolly.

* * *

Several agonizing minutes later, Hazama finally walked out onto the Dueling Platform, earning a chorus of cheers from the audience. And once again, the white-haired master silenced them with a simple wave.

"After much analysis, we have determined that Hikari is in no immediate danger!" Hazama announced, allowing the watching crowds to breathe easily. "And now we shall move on to our next match: Selene Aras and Konah Shiori vs. Ruki Kizani and Namura Jones!"

The Signers groaned at the mention of the last pair. If there were any people that should not work as a team, Namura and Ruki were definite choices. But unfortunately, the two teenagers walked out to the Dueling Platform with the other team taking their places across from them.

The younger if the two seemed at least a year older than the heroes with messy dark-born hair. He wore a ruby-red shirt underneath his black bomber jacket, a pair of navy jeans, and a pair of red/white sneakers. Much like Crash, he seemed excited to be dueling. His partner was a stunningly beautiful girl with mid-length brunette hair parted from her face by a black clip and a grey fang tattoo on her neck. She wore a pair of dark-blue jeans, a white long-sleeved shirt with black wings on the front, a vermillion scarf, and pair of brown high-heeled boots. Namura blushed embarrassingly at the sight of Selene, unknowingly earning a slap from his partner.

"Ow!" Namura whined. "What did I do?"

"Just stay focused." Ruki huffed.

"You better bring your 'A' game!" Konah shouted eagerly, throwing his fists playfully.

"Please take it easy on me." Selene smiled sweetly; Ruki didn't buy it.

"Let the second match begin!" Hazama yelled.

"Duel!" The four shouted.

**Namura (4000) – Ruki (4000) – Konah (4000) – Selene (4000)**

"I'll start off." Namura said, drawing his sixth card. "I summon Trap Reactor – Y FI in defense mode."

The human-shaped fighter jet appeared on the field (800/1800)

"Next, I activate my spell card: Double Summon." Namura continued, throwing the card on the field. "With this, I can summon a second monster to the field. And now I summon Trap Reactor – RE in attack mode."

The mechanical crimson dragon appeared on the field, posed to attack (1200/800).

"And then I place one card facedown and end my turn." Namura finished, placing the card on the field. "_My facedown card is Fake Explosion. The moment one of their monster's attacks, my monster will be safe and I can call Summon Reactor – SK. With all three pieces together, I can create Flying Fortress SKY FIRE and victory is assured._"

"My move!" Konah shouted eagerly. "I summon Lifeforce Harmonizer in attack mode!"

A small blob of water suddenly appeared. It looked relatively shapeless for a moment until it gained a distorted face (800/400).

"Then I activate the field spell: Brain Research Lab!" Konah continued.

"But that only activates Spell Reactor's special ability." Namura interjected. "By activating a spell card, Spell Reactor – RE can destroy that card and inflict 800 points of damage."

"Which is the reason why I summoned Lifeforce Harmonizer." Kohan smirked. "When my opponent activates a card effect that causes damage, I can sacrifice it to negate the attack and destroy the monster."

As Spell Reactor prepared to unload its missiles, Lifeforce Harmonizer jumped into action. The single celled organism latched itself onto the mechanical dragon's chassis and glowed ominously before exploding. Namura shielded himself from the blast, barely taking notice to their new surroundings. The Dueling Platform now resembled more of a dark laboratory with computer walls surrounding them and a bacteria tank with a floating brain in the center.

"Ooh, this is interesting." Selene mused. "What does it do?"

"Once per turn, this field spell allows everyone to summon a second psychic monster with their first." Kohan explained happily. "And since I'm the only one that uses psychic monsters, this works in my favor. So I summon Psychic Snail!"

The bacteria tank reacted to the summons as the brain was ruthlessly electrocuted by a surge of electricity. A moment later, the tank lifted to reveal the monster. A black and gold mass with masculine arms coursed itself from a golden spiral shell with topaz opals – its blank face ever watching (1900/1200).

"Psychic Snail, attack Trap Reactor!" Kohan commanded

The faceless animal stretched its arm forward, unleashing a wave of lightning. At once, Namura quickly activated his Fake Explosion card to safely prevent the destruction of his Trap Reactor. Kohan and Selene didn't need an explanation to know what had occurred. Summon Reactor – SK guarded its smaller counterpart with its arm – its eyes glimmering in expectation (2000/1400).

"_Barely made it._" Namura thought. "_No doubt about it. This guy is good._"

"Nice save." Kohan complimented. "I'll place one card facedown and end my turn."

* * *

Back at the private lobby, the ten remaining duelists were watching the match through the television screen provided. Of course, only a quarter of the group were actually impressed by the battle so far. Kai thought it was a waste of time, Nami was busy taking notes, and Rev wasn't even watching the match. Marcus felt a sense of isolation without his friends, being the only one in the room that would be willing to cheer them on.

"Those are your friends, huh?" The Marker Duelist looked over his shoulder, spotting the one called Amaya. "The boy seems to be doing well for himself, despite it only being two turns."

"Yeah, but I'm wondering how long that will last." Marcus said.

"What do you mean?" Amaya asked.

"Namura is one that likes to take it slow and think things through." Marcus explained. "But Ruki is different. She likes things fast and exciting, making her completely unpredictable. And putting them together is the worst move possible."

* * *

Back at the battlefield...

"My turn, finally!" Ruki yelled, drawing her sixth card. "And I sacrifice Trap Reactor and Summon Reactor to call out Experiment 626!"

"What?!" Namura exclaimed.

Despite the Scarred Duelist's protest, the duo of machines were ultimately offered into particles of light to make room for the next monster. The monster in question closely resembled 624, but was blue and had a masculine e tone. It had two tall ears with a cut in his left ear, two pair of serrated claws, and a row of spines down its back (3000/2000).

"Why did you do that?" Namura moaned sadly. "I had a plan set up for those two."

"Well, my plan was better." Ruki proclaimed. "626, get rid of that slug!"

The koala monster grumbled in its own language and dropped on all fours before charging ahead for the black mass. The electrical snail tried to use its lightning-based attacks to repel its, but the electricity only reflected off 626's fur. Finally, the blue koala passed by the snail, ripping its claws through the shell. A moment later, the snail exploded in a wave of electricity.

**Namura (4000) – Ruki (4000) – Konah (2900) – Selene (4000)**

"Then I place one card facedown and end my turn." Ruki smirked, grinning at her partner. "See, I told you it would work."

"But my idea was to destroy them in one hit." Namura stated. "Now that's out the window."

"You two don't get along very well." Selene commented, drawing her sixth card. "Anyway, I summon Dark Effigy in attack mode."

A block made from several smaller black blocks emerged on the field (1500/0)

"Then I place two facedown cards and end my turn." Selene finished.

"That would make it my turn." Namura said, drawing his second card. "With my Reactors out of the picture, I need to plan an entirely different strategy. And the best way to do that is with a fresh hand." He places a card on the field. "I activate Card Destruction! Now everyone will have to discard their hands and draw a number of cards equal to the ones they discarded."

None of the players seemed happy about this tactic – Ruki was straight-out pissed. But they had no choice but to follow through. Namura drew one card, Ruki drew four, Selene drew three, and Kohan drew two.

"Now I summon Machine King Prototype in attack mode." Namura continued.

A humanoid machine monster that look made from scrap parts appeared on the field. It had a thin layer of ruby-red armor and was seated in a chair, which was connected to the wires in its chest (1600/1500)

"Machine King Prototype, attack Konah directly." Namura ordered.

The thin machine looked like it had difficulty moving, but managed to raise its arm just enough to aim for the eager duelist. A burst of fire escaped from its wrist and rocket its hand across the laboratory platform. But at the last minutes, Selene activated one of her facedowns, blocking the attack. The receiver of the attack appeared to be a pathetic scarecrow made from pieces of random metal and materials.

"Scrape-Iron Scarecrow." Namura stated.

"So you know about it." Selene smirked. "Then you should also know that it can block one attack per turn and return facedown for later."

"I'll end my turn." Namura sighed.

"It's about time!" Kohan shouted eagerly, drawing his third card. "This next move is gonna blow you away! Because I'm summoning Power Injector in attack mode!"

A large Frankenstein-like monster appeared on the field. It wore a sky-blue suit around its rotund body, large red projectiles on both its arms, and three bolts in the middle of its head (1300/1400).

"Now I play a trap card called Psychic Tuning!" Kohan continued, playing the card. "This allows me to bring back one monster from my graveyard and transform it into a tuner monster."

"A tuner monster?!" Ruki exclaimed.

"And I bring back Psychic Snail." Kohan announced as his former monster appeared on the field. "And now I tune my Psychic Snail to my Power Injector!"

The electrical snail withdrew itself into its shell and suddenly deformed into four electrical circles. The Power Injector hurtled through the electrical circles, becoming transparent with its levels taking form. A beam of light flashed through the rings, landing in the platform with an echoing blast.

"The powers of the mind influence and bring absolute control!" Kohan chanted. "Bend Reality, Hyper Psychic Blaster!"

The light dispelled, revealing a creature standing shoulder to shoulder with its master. A humanoid machine made for a white, high-tech battle suit with extendable chrome wings, two power blasters on each hand connected to its waist, and silver helmet with a jade eye in the center. The abdominal titan was locking on to its target (3000/2500).

"That was an impressive move, but I know about Psychic Tuning." Namura stated. "When the Tuner Monster you chose is sent to the graveyard, you loose four hundred life points for each level."

**Namura (4000) – Ruki (4000) – Konah (1300) – Selene (4000)**

"That was kinda stupid." Ruki commented.

"Stupid or brilliant." Kohan grinned. "Because I'm activating my facedown: Psychic Sword!" He revealed the hidden spell card. "If my life points are lower than my opponents, I can increase one Psychic monster's attack by the difference."

"He lost his life points on purpose!" Namura exclaimed fearfully.

Hyper Sonic Blaster – (5000/2500)

"Oh crap." Ruki moaned.

"Hyper Sonic Blaster attack with Sonic Disruptor!" Kohan commanded.

The futuristic monster held out both blasters in hand, aiming them for the machine prototype. The newly created warrior wanted to move out of the way, but its operating systems wouldn't allow it. Without hesitation, the psychic monster released two streams of heavy white energy, eradicating the machine prototype in a matter of seconds. But in doing so, Hyper Sonic Blaster was forced back to its original power.

**Namura (600) – Ruki (4000) – Konah (1300) – Selene (4000)**

"Namura!" Ruki cried worriedly. "Are you all right?!"

"I'm fine." Namura groaned.

"With that, I end my turn." Kohan grinned.

"You idiot!" Selene snapped suddenly, scaring her partner. A moment later, she regained her sweet tone. "Sorry, but don't you think this would have been finished sooner if you summoned another Psychic monster. Your Brain Research Lab is still in play."

"Doh! I forgot!" Konah groaned.

"_Something isn't right about her._" Ruki thought, drawing her next card. "My move! And I activate my facedown card: Blissful Return!" She reveals a card with experiments returning to capsule form. "By returning one Experiment monster from the field to my hand, I can recover life points. So I return Experiment 626 and give the points to Namura."

"Huh?" Namura gasped.

The blue koala curled into a ball and vanished in a shower of white sparkles. The white sparkles then moved through Namura's body, restoring is body's vitality.

**Namura (3600) – Ruki (4000) – Konah (1300) – Selene (4000)**

"Why did you do that?" Namura asked. "That was your best monster."

"If we're going to get through this, we need to work together." Ruki said; her cheeks burned brightly as she smiled. "Besides, you're more important than any monster."

Namura's face was suddenly heated as well.

"Are you going to make a move or talk to your boyfriend?" Selene questioned.

"Um..." Ruki hummed flustered. "I summon Experiment 316 in attack mode."

The red blob appeared on the field, giggling wildly (0/0)

"What's the point of having a monster with no attack points?" Konah questioned.

"This is." Ruki said pointedly. "316 has a special power of replicating another monster on the field. And I choose Hyper Sonic Blaster!"

The red blob deformed for a moment and blew up into a different shape before forming a red version of the psychic monster (3000/2500).

"Be thankful that it's not you I'm after." Ruki continued. "I know your partner has Scrap-Iron Scarecrow waiting, so I have the magic spell: Double Attack." She played the card on the field. "This allows me to attack you twice in a row. And since Scrap-Iron Scarecrow only works once, you're finished."

"You think so, huh?" Selene scowled. "You forgot about my second facedown: Waboku!"

The crimson replica stabbed both of his sonic blasters forward, releasing a crimson version of the Sonic Disruptor. But unfortunately, Dark Effigy was surrounded by a trio of robed maidens. The holy women protected the dark cube from destruction and left its master untouched.

"Damn..." Ruki hissed. "I end my turn."

"And that will be the last turn you'll every take!" Selene screeched crazily, slightly scaring the competitors. "I am tired of play some sickly sweet girl! Now that all the cards are in play, I'll finally put an end to this."

"I knew there was something off about her." Ruki murmured.

"It's time I finally get rid of you brat!" Selene yelled, throwing a card on the field. "I play the spell card: Monster Reborn! And I summon back a monster you got rid of with Card Destruction: Whiptail Crow!"

An avian creature with fiery-orange skin appeared on the field (1650/1600).

"But it won't be sticking around for long!" Selene continued. "When Dark Effigy is used to sacrifice for a dark monster, it can act as two tributes giving me a total of three fiend monsters!"

"Three fiends?" Namura repeated before realizing. "No! She can't be...!"

"I sacrifice Dark Effigy and Whiptail Crow to summon Raviel, Lord of Phantasms!" Selene cackled wickedly.

Even the sound of the name was enough to strike fear in the hearts of every living occupant in the stadium. The two fiends faded away into a mist of darkness and faded away into the unseen roof of the stadium. Outside the Stardust Dome, a wave of ominous dark clouds formed with crackles of lightning jumping across the sky. One of the bolts of lightning struck through the roof of the stadium. In its wake, a gargantuan blue demon appeared with its malevolent eyes piercing down upon its prey. The demon had violet muscles visible beneath its armor, two transparent wings, and a crown of pointed horns. Raviel roared viciously, shaking the stadium in its presence (4000/4000).

"I can't believe it." Namura gasped. "I'm actually seeing one of the Sacred Beasts."

"You can admire it later!" Ruki screamed.

"This match is over." Selene smiled menacingly.

* * *

Meanwhile, the rest of the competition was watching from the lobby. Even those who were not interested in the match at first were suddenly drawn to the attention of the Sacred Beast. Even Rev was eying the monster with interest. Marcus only gaped at its power while Amaya shrugged besides him.

"I have to say it." Amaya said nonchalantly. "They are royally screwed."

**

* * *

**

Thunder crashes and lightning pierces their hearts. Will Ruki and Namura find a way to get around this obstacle? Will the Sacred Beast be too much for them to handle? Find out on the next Hyper Runners!

**Please, read and review.**

* * *

Duel Report:

Name: Experiment 626

Attribute: Light

Types: Beast

Level: 8

ATK/DEF: (3000/2000)

Description: The last of the Experiment Series. Originally designed to create massive mayhem, this beast has undergone a change of heart and seeks to protect those close to him.


	16. Two Way Tangle, Part 2

**Hyper Runners: Duel Legacy**

All Character © Respective creators  
Elemental Knights © TheBlackCrow2

**Warning: Bad quality**

Chapter Sixteen: Two-Way Tangle, Part 2

Lightning crackled over the stadium as the beast of legends appeared from within. Many stories were told of the three Sacred Beasts that had once surfaced around the former Duel Academy, but very few have ever seen them. And at the moment, Namura wished he wasn't. He and Ruki were facing off against their, opponents, Kohan and Selene; the latter had control over Raviel, Lord of Phantasms. Kohan had one monster of the field and Ruki had an exact replica on her side, but Namura was left completely defenseless.

Raviel, Lord of Phantasms – (4000/4000).

Hyper Sonic Blaster – (3000/2500)

Experiment 316 – (3000/2500)

**Namura (3600) – Ruki (4000) – Konah (1300) – Selene (4000)**

"That's...one big...beast." Ruki stammered fearfully.

"Don't be afraid, Ruki!" Namura said supportively. "That thing may be big, but it's not unbeatable!"

"You stupid little brat!" Selene yelled maniacally. "Do you have any idea what you are talking about?! This is Raviel, the greatest of the three Sacred Beasts! You punks are totally screwed!"

"Ok, you can calm down a little." Kohan said nervously. "It's just a game."

"Shut up, loser!" Selene screeched savagely. "I don't need help from a pathetic dueling wannabe like you!"

"Ooh, that's hitting below the belt." Ruki groaned.

"Like it matters." Selene scowled. "Raviel, attack the whimpering boy and end the duel! Phantasmal Crusher!"

A fresh wave of spiritual energy appeared around the sacred beast's right fist – a sudden chill arose throughout the stadium. The Lord of Phantasms thrusted its fist ahead to Namura, who only raised his arm in defense. Raviel's spiritual attack smashed into the ground, forming a large cloud of dust.

"Namura!!" Ruki cried.

"It's over." Selene smirked.

**Namura (1600) – Ruki (4000) – Konah (1300) – Selene (4000)**

"What the hell?!" Selene exclaimed with her hand over Raviel's card. "Why aren't his life points gone."

"You might want to take another look." Kohan chuckled joyously.

Irritated by her partner's attitude, the deceptive duelist scanned through the dust cloud formed by her monster. Imagine the expression of shock on her face when she discovered a mechanical monster emerged from the cloud, holding Raviel's fist. The upper half of the machine with a coupling of wires and steel acting as the hands, and a curved head with a single red eye. The lower half of its body was a moon-sized sphere made from a mixture of violet electrical energy and dark matter. The machine emitted a crackling roar and pushed Raviel back before fading from the field.

"You'll have to do better than that." Namura chuckled, emerging from the dust cloud.

"Namura..." Ruki sniffed, wiping the tears from her eyes. "You're all right."

"I wouldn't lose that easy, Ruki." Namura said. As the Scarred Duelist raised his head, his right eye was shown to have transformed to a piercing gold. "Now let's show these posers what we've got!"

* * *

Back at the lobby, the remaining ten duelists were watching the match anxiously – many of them had fallen out of their seats. Marcus was laughing behind his hand, not really wanting to insult his fellow competition. Then when the screen flashed to Namura, the Marked Duelist noticed the change in his friend's eye.

"Looks like he's finally getting serious." Marcus commented. "Now things are finally going to start getting interesting."

"Uh...mind explaining what happened?" Amaya asked confused. "Where did that monster come from?"

"Namura used that same card against me back when we first met." Marcus explained. "I lost that day. That monster you saw was called Master Core: ABIS. It's a special monster that can activate its effect from the graveyard. By removing it from play, ABIS cuts all battle damage in half for one turn."

"But when did he..?" Amaya said before struck with realization. "Of course. It was when he played Card Destruction."

"ABIS is a level seven monster, so he couldn't summon it that turn." Marcus stated. "So he used Card Destruction and saved its ability for later. And if Namura is using ABIS' ability, that means he has a plan."

"A plan?" Amaya repeated.

"I have known Namura for two years and I have never beaten him." Marcus said proudly. "He always acted so timid and nervous at the beginning of a duel – it didn't make sense to me. So I asked Yusei to give him an IQ test in the form of a standard duel."

"And?" Amaya ushered curiously.

"I was right." Marcus smirked. "Namura has an IQ over 240."

"240!" Amaya exclaimed; the other duelists stared. "He must be like some kind of super genius!"

"That's Namura." Marcus chuckled. "Always thinking ten steps ahead."

* * *

Back at the arena, Selene had submitted her turn after Namura explained the appearance of ABIS' appearance. At once, the Scarred Duelist swiped a card from his deck. Ruki noted that Namura's new personality seemed more confident and aggressive – her cheeks turned red with additional thoughts.

"To start off my turn, I activate Pot of Greed." Namura said, drawing two cards from his deck. "Then I place both cards facedown and end my turn."

"My draw!" Kohan exclaimed, drawing his next card.

"Better come up with something worthwhile, brat." Selene scowled. "I don't need some mediocre slacker ruining the best chance I have at winning a winning it big time."

"Mediocre, huh?" Kohan glowered; his usual eagerness was fading fast. "Alright, I use Hyper Sonic Blaster...to attack Experiment 316!"

"What?!" Selene screamed.

The cybernetic warriors raised both guns to its target with its crimson doppelganger repeating the same motion. With a series of clicks Hyper Sonic Blaster and Experiment 316 released two beams of psychic energy. The results were pretty much as expected once both beams collided with each other's monster, obliterating them from the game.

"And with that, I end my turn." Kohan smirked.

"What the hell did you just do?!" Selene yelled. "You left yourself wide open for an attack!"

"I guess I'm just mediocre." Kohan said smugly.

"This is my chance to turn things around." Ruki said, drawing her card. "Now I summon Experiment 319!"

The newest of the Experiment series appeared on the field. It resembled a large, navy-blue porcupine with metallic-grey spikes growing out of its back and down its tail (1900/1700).

"You made a big mistake." Selene proclaimed. "Whenever my opponent summons a monster to the field, Raviel's special ability activates. And for every monster you summon, I receive one Phantasmal Token."

At the moment the Experiment appeared, a second creature formed across from it. The token monster greatly resembled Raviel, but was only as tall as the beast's ankle and was mostly made from armor (1000/1000).

"That won't even matter in a moment!" Ruki declared. "Experiment 319, attack Kohan and end the duel!"

"Not so fast!" Selene interjected, activating a familiar facedown card. "I activate the abilities of Scrap-Iron Scarecrow! Sorry, but it looks like your little plan failed!"

The porcupine Experiment turned its body in a complete circle, throwing a set of spikes from its tail. Unfortunately, before it could reach the targeted duelist, the Scrap-Iron Scarecrow burst from the floor and received the attack instead. With its mission complete, the irritable trap card returned to its previous position.

"Damn it." Ruki cursed. "All right, I end my turn."

"My draw!" Selene declared, swiping her next card. Her hawk-like eyes scanned the area around her opponent's field. "_Hmm...The little twerp has one monster on the field and no cards to protect herself. But the smart brat has two cards facedown to act as a defense. If I know anything about this kid, he's an excellent strategist. He's most likely waiting for me to attack him and fall straight into his trap._"

"Hey, it's your move!" Ruki shouted impatiently.

"You can't rush brilliance, you little priss." Selene mocked; Ruki stopped herself from screaming. "I activate Raviel's secondary ability. By sacrificing one monster on my field, I can add its power to Raviel's. So I am surrendering the Phantasmal Token to its master."

The miniature Sacred Beast faded in a fresh wave of spiritual energy, coating around the original monster.

Raviel, Lord of Phantasms – (5000/5000)

"Raviel, attack Experiment 319 with Phantasmal Crusher!" Selene commanded.

The most powerful of the Sacred Beast roared in triumph, raising its fist as it redirected all its energy into its claw. The porcupine was visibly shaking as Raviel's eyes rolled downwards towards its prey. And it one feral swoop, the Sacred Beast crushed Experiment 319 with a roaring blast. The force of the impact knocked Ruki off her feet and onto the ground.

**Namura (1600) – Ruki (900) – Konah (1300) – Selene (4000)**

"Ruki, are you all right?" Namura asked concerned.

"I'm...fine." Ruki groaned weakly.

"You won't be for long." Selene smirked devilishly. "I end my turn. And the next time around, you'll be finished."

* * *

Up in the top box, the Signers were watching with bated breath as the duel seemed to be drawing closer to a close. Crow was standing on his seat, yelling for Hazama to foal Selene, Leo was hiding behind his seat, and Jack was clutching the arms of his seat to vent his frustrations. But the only one that didn't seem affected by Raviel's appearance was Yusei. Instead, the leader of the Signers seemed to be glancing out of the corner of his eye every time the others weren't looking.

"Aw, come on!" Crow continued yelled. "Give those kids a break! There's no way they can take on a Sacred Beast!"

"How did she even get her hands on Raviel in the first place?" Akiza asked interestingly. "Those cards have been closely guarded for decades. How could she get one of them with alerting Sector Security of Industrial Illusions?"

"I have a feeling that she isn't alone in this." Yusei murmured.

The leader of the Signers glanced out of the corner of his eyes once again, looking to the doorway to the room. Two shadowed figures were standing silently outside the door, nodding to the Signer who had spotted them.

* * *

Back at the arena.

"I have no other moves to make." Namura stated. "So I end my turn."

Then that would make it my draw." Kohan stated, swiping the card from the top of his deck. The once-eager duelist glared at his partner and turned his attention to the duel. "And unfortunately, I don't have any worthwhile card either. So I'm just going to pass."

"Bullshit." Selene hissed. "I bet you have at least two monster is your hand right now."

"Oh well, I gave it my best shot." Kohan shrugged.

"Whatever." Selene scoffed, looking to Ruki. "Just make your move, you little priss. I'm running low on patients and I want to end this joke of a duel before nightfall."

"_There no way I can keep going._" Ruki thought fearfully. "_We're facing against one of the Sacred Beasts – monsters with powers equal to the Egyptian Gods._" Her breathing became heavier and her hands shook violently. "_Just one move. Just one wrong move and this thing will kill me. How am I supposed to be a monster that has only been defeated by two people in history? Maybe I should just..._"

"Don't even think about it, Ruki!" Namura shouted fiercely. The blue-haired female barely caught herself when she noticed her hand over her deck, ready to tap out. "Don't give up so easily. There's still a chance that we can win this thing."

"But how am I supposed to do that." Ruki said doubtfully. "That thing is..."

"Don't worry about the Sacred Beast." Namura said confidently. "We have all the pieces needed to capture victory, but you need to be brave." He smiled sincerely. "You can do this, Ruki. I have faith in you."

"_Namura...thank you._" Ruki thought happily, drawing her last card. "My move." She scanned the card she picked up, grinning from ear to ear. "Oh yeah! This is exactly what I needed!"

"What are you prattling on about?" Selene scowled.

"A few months ago, I borrowed a card from Marcus." Ruki explained. "The only problem is that I kept forgetting to give it back. But it looks like its going to made its grand opening right here."

"So she still has that card." Namura chuckled. "Looks like Ruki's faulty memory is finally starting to pay off."

"First off, I'll summon Experiment 544!" Ruki said cheerfully.

A slim, purple monster appeared on the field. It had to eye stocks with six tentacled arms along its body, each possessing a mace-like fist (2000/1200). And as expected, a Phantasmal Token appeared on Selene's field the moment the Experiment appeared.

"And now I plan to take advantage of Brain Research Lab." Ruki grinned. "Because of its ability, I can summon a psychic monster in addition to my normal summon. And now I bring out my secret weapon, Silver the Hedgehog!"

Selene gaped as a typhoon of emerald-green energy erupted from the center of the field. The hurricane of power faded from sight, revealing the next leader of the duel. A silver-grey hedgehog with a white mane, five point quills on his forehead, and two extended quills dangling from the back. The hedgehog warrior wore a pair of black boots with stripes down the middle, white gloves with cyan circles, and golden bracelets (1600/1500).

"And now I activate Silver's special ability." Ruki continued. "By discarding my entire hand, I can attack you directly for one turn!"

The silver hedgehog surrounded itself with an aura of energy and redirected it towards his hand. Silver swung his arm around, releasing the energy into the form of a spiral. The twisted duelist grunted angrily as the spiral bypassed her monsters and swept her backwards on her feet.

**Namura (1600) – Ruki (900) – Konah (1300) – Selene (2400)**

"I'm not finished yet." Ruki stated. "Now I activate Namura's facedown card, Rise of the Machine!" Namura smirked as he revealed the card, surprising their opponents. "And I sacrifice my Level 4 Experiment 544 and Level 3 Silver the Hedgehog to Ritual Summon Metal Sonic!"

The purple experiment and silver hedgehog dissolved into light particles, forming a vortex of light. The light particles transformed into pure lightning, revealing the form of Metal Sonic (2400/2000).

"And then I activate Namura's second facedown: Metal Surge." Ruki continued as her partner revealed the second card. "Now when Metal Destroys a monster, its attack points are dealt directly to your life points."

"Like that will even matter." Selene glowered. "The moment you attack, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow will activate and end your attack in an instant. And then Raviel will destroy you."

"There's just one problem with that." Namura grinned. "Metal Sonic has a special ability to cancel out one magic or trap card per turn."

"What?!" Selene exclaimed.

Even Kohan couldn't resist laughing at her predicament – in all honesty, he never liked her. The mechanical hedgehog grabbed its right wrist with its left claw as a current of electricity began to flow over it. With his eyes locked on the Phantasmal Token, Metal Sonic charged ahead with his claw poised to strike. The mechanical warrior stabbed through the spiritual token and continued onwards to its master. Selene blacked out in fear before the attack even made contact.

**Duel Victors: Ruki and Namura**

"The duel is over!" Hazama announced proudly. "Ruki and Namura will be moving on to the next round!"

The audience burst into an uproar of cheers. Despite all odds, two upstart duelists had pushed past their limits to defeat one of the three Sacred Beasts. Ruki and Namura were so proud of their accomplishment that they couldn't resist hugging one another in pure joy. The two realized what they were doing a moment later and pulled away, blushing heavily.

"You um..." Namura said nervously; his eye returned to normal. "You did great."

"Thanks." Ruki said embarrassingly.

"That was truly amazing, you two." Kohan grinned, walking over to his victorious opponents. "I may have lost, but that was the sweetest duel I have ever seen. If you guys are this good as a team, I can't wait to see how you two do individually."

"Aw, we just got lucky." Ruki giggled. "I really didn't know what cards Namura had up his sleeve. I just sort of guessed."

"Well, at least you had a partner who trusted you." Kohan said.

"Speaking of partners, where is yours?" Namura asked.

The dueling trio looked back to where Selene was last spotted; only finding her duel disk in its place. Namura also took note that Hazama was missing as well. Was there something going on behind the scenes?

* * *

Meanwhile, the two shadowed figures from earlier were resting in the darkened hallways – one leaning against the wall with the other sitting on the bench. Upon further inspection, one could see the two characters that had appeared in Egypt over a week beforehand. The cloaked elder sighed heavily on the bench as he stared into the reflection of his golden jewel. The unknown man who presented Marcus with his new deck was playing with card in his hand. When he stopped, he stared down into the face of none other than Raviel, Lord of Phantasms.

"I still can't believe they managed to get a Sacred Beast." The younger man said seriously. "We were so careful with hiding them. We even created fake cards in Duel Academy to throw people off their trails."

"This organization – The Eternals – are more cunning than we realized." The elder said heavily. "They managed to see through our plans and take one of the Sacred Beasts without our notice. And on top of that, they planned to use a shadow to face the Elementals with it."

"I still can't believe that Selene was just a puppet made of darkness." The man said interestingly. "If they can create living beings from a single element, who knows what this Eternal guys are capable of."

"They are definitely more powerful than all our previous enemies." The elder commented.

"Man, what I wouldn't give to kill them off for what they did." The man scowled.

"There lies the question." The elder said sagely. "How can you kill someone who has never known life?"

**

* * *

**

The trials continue to grow darker. Who are these men working behind the shadows? Who are these "Eternal" characters? And what other secrets rest within tournament? Find out on the next Hyper Runners!

**Please, read and review.**

* * *

Duel Report:

Name: Metal Sonic

Attribute: Earth

Type: Machine/Effect/Ritual

Level: 7

ATK/DEF: (2400/2000)

Ritual Spell Card: Rise of the Machine

Effect: This card can only be summoned by Rise of the Machine. Once per turn, this card can cancel the effects of one trap or spell card.


	17. Hidden Pain of God, Part 1

**Hyper Runners: Duel Legacy**

All Character © Respective creators  
Elemental Knights © TheBlackCrow2

Chapter Seventeen: Hidden Pain of God, Part 1

Ruki and Namura returned to the lobby with Kohan following shortly behind. Immediately, they were praised by a good percentage of the remaining duelists for defeating a Sacred Beast – the strongest of them to say the least. The only ones who didn't seem interested were Rev, Kai, and Kana, who had returned a short while ago.

"Even I have to admit that was impressive." Amaya acknowledged. "It took some real skill to take down a card equal to the Egyptian Gods."

"It was nothing, really." Namura said shyly.

"It was all thanks to this card." Ruki grinned excitedly, holding up the card of Silver the Hedgehog. "We would have been screw if it wasn't for this baby."

"Looks like your short-term memory finally pulled through." Marcus commented, taking back his card. His eyes traveled over the face of the card, sighing in sweet relief. "_It's good to know not everyone is gone._"

"**It's good to know you finally remembered me!**" The Marked Duelist jumped backwards as Silver appeared to his right. "**Do you know how long I was stuck in there?! Those Experiment monsters are insane! One more day and I was about to lose it!**"

"**Looks like he already lost it.**" Yubel murmured.

"I think we can all agree that was an exciting match." Hazama chortled happily. "Now let's see whose dueling next."

* * *

Meanwhile, the Signers were continuing to enjoy their stay in the top box. Unlike the fans sitting in the stands, the former heroes were treated to a five-star deluxe meal, which amazingly disappeared ten minutes later. Crow was scarfed down everything he could get his hands on and some times had to wrestle Leo for a piece of meat. Luna, Akiza, and Jack were a little more civilized than them, but the champion was constantly talking about himself during the meal. The only one who wasn't present was their leader.

"Where is Yusei anyway?" Crow asked after successfully ripping the meat from Leo's jaws. "Isn't he supposed to wait for Marcus' next match?"

"He said he had something very important to do." Akiza answered sadly. "But he didn't say what it was. Actually, I'm kind worried about him."

"He's been acting funny ever since he saw that Sacred Beast card." Leo added; stealthily steal the meat back from Crow. "You think it might have freaked him out."

"Whatever the case is, he knows about it more than us." Jack commented.

* * *

Back on the Dueling Platform, Hazama seemed in better spirits since the match between Kana and Hikari. The audience was still talking loudly over the previous match and hardly allowed space for the master of ceremonies to speak. Then once again, the white-haired man merely raised his hand to stop them.

"I'm sure you all want to recount that exciting match, but we must move on!" Hazama announced. "Now lets move on to our next competition: Akira Seta and Nami Kimura vs. Nick Magus and Haru Xavier!"

The crowd was once again caught in a roar of cheers – the loudest so far – as the four duelists walked out to the Dueling Platform. Most of the admiration was directed to Akira "Rev" Seta as he was the crowd favorite to win the Ultimate Duel Tournament. Being an unknown talent from an unknown location, Nami wasn't really recognized – that was how she preferred it. The silent duelist took this opportunity to examine her opponents before the match started.

Her first inspection was over Haru Xavier - A teenaged boy with sapphire-blue hair and the look of superiority on his expression. He wore he wore a red, long-sleeved shirt with a spiked symbol on the front, a pair of black jeans, white sneakers, and the black jacket with its sleeves ripped off.

Her eyes then caught his partner, Nick Magus. The boy was definitely shorter than his partner and had flat dark hair falling close to his shoulders. He wore a white, short-sleeved shirt, a pair of navy-blue jeans, a pair of dirty-brown soldier boots, and a necklace made from spiked beads of metal. Nami was continuing her observation when she noticed Nick was holding out his hand to her.

"Hey, let's have a good match." Nick grinned eagerly.

"Uh...likewise." Nami said awkwardly, hesitantly shaking his hand.

"I hope I get a chance to show off my best move." Nick chuckled lightly. "My family took a flight all the way from America just to see me duel. I plan on dueling my hardest and make them proud."

Nami had to admire the boy's determination. But with her sharp eyes, the silent duelist managed to catch a glimpse of something unusual about Rev's demeanor. The Elemental was clenching his fist tightly and shaking actively – he was angry for some reason. Keeping this thought in mind, Nami joined her partner on one side of the field while their opponents took the opposite end.

"Let the third match begin!" Hazama announced.

"Duel!" The four shouted together.

**Rev (4000) – Nami (4000) – Haru (4000) – Nick (4000)**

"My turn, first!" Haru declared, drawing his sixth card. "And to start off, I play Mirage Dragon in attack mode."

A serpentine dragon appeared on the field. It contained golden armor that secured its entire body, flowing blue hair emerging from the back of its helmet, and a scythe blade protruding from its tail (1600/600).

"Then I play one card facedown and end my turn." Haru concluded as he set the card.

"My turn." Nami said shortly, drawing her sixth card. "And I start with Infernity Guardian in defense mode."

As she set the card on the field, a vortex of fire suddenly ignited. When the sparks of fire subsided, a metallic-dark panel appeared with a flaming skull in the center formed in its place (1200/1700).

"Then I equip it with Rod of Silence – Kay'est." Nami continued, playing the spell card on the field. "Any monster equipped with this card increases their defense by 500 points and makes them immune to spell cards."

Infernity Guardian – (1200/2200).

"I end my turn." Nami finished.

"My move!" Nick shouted eagerly. "First, I'm going to activate the spell card: Hand Destruction." He placed the card on the field for all to see. "When this card is played, everyone has to send two cards from their hand to the graveyard and draw two more cards."

The four duelists followed as they were instructed, but Rev seemed to take the longest to decide. His eyes were wondering across his hand, trying to think of the best strategy for this situation. Finally, he selected two cards and deposited them into the graveyard slot. Nami – her eyes quicker and sharper than any normal human – noticed that one of them was the Path of Pein – Deva. What was he planning?

"And then I'll play a personal favorite of mine: Decoy Dragon!" Nick continued.

At that moment, a small and smooth turquoise dragon appeared of the field, batting its ruby-red eyes adorably (300/200).

"And with that, I end my turn." Nick smirked victoriously.

* * *

Up in the top box, Luna was squealing happily at the sight of the cuddly baby dragon, commenting on how "cute" it was. Leo found it a little strange how such a pathetic creature could be considered adorable, but he has been known to have the sensitivity range of a teaspoon. All the while, the older Signers had other thoughts on their mind.

"What the hell is that kid thinking?" Crow questioned incredulously. "That weak monster couldn't even take out a petit moth and he's playing that card in attack mode. Boy, not a bright head on that kid."

"Appearances can be deceiving." Akiza stated seriously. "Only those who truly understand the power behind that beast could master it."

"What power?" Crow asked.

"There's a reason it's 'Decoy' Dragon." Jack stated. "Just keep watching."

* * *

Back at the Dueling Platform, Rev had already drew a card from his deck and scanned the field. With Mirage Dragon on their field, his traps were rendered useless. And then there was the problem with Decoy Dragon. The beast was truly weak, but Nick had obviously had to the trouble to prepare that card. Perhaps it would be best to avoid it.

"To begin my turn, I summon Path of Pein – Animal in defense mode." Rev said.

The feminine warrior appeared on the field – its multi-ringed eyes remained unblinking (1100/900).

"And when the Animal Path is on the field," Rev continued. "I can summon one Level 4 or below beast-type monster from my hand! And now I summoned Possessed Ram in attack mode!"

The Animal Path clapped her hands together and pressed them to the ground, forming a cloud of smoke. When the smoke subsided, a ram three times the size of its summoner appeared with giant black rods piercing its bulking body (1800/1000).

"Now Possessed Ram, attack Mirage Dragon!" Rev commanded.

The colossal beat snorted and pressed its hoof into the ground, shaking the foundation slightly. The controlled monster lowered its curved horns and charged ahead for the golden dragon. Mirage Dragon hissed mercilessly and floated backwards, trying to escape the superior monster. Just when the Possessed Ram was about to make contact, a wall of multi-colored light appeared and repelled the controlled beast backwards, obliterating it from existence.

"What happened?" Rev growled.

"He activated his trap card: Mirror Force." Nami stated, pointing to the card before it faded. "Mirror Force has the power to stop an attack and destroy all monsters in attack mode on an opposite side of the field. It is fortunate that you only had one attacking monster on your field."

"Yeah, lucky." Rev muttered sarcastically. "I'll place one card facedown and end my turn."

* * *

Back at the lobby, the remainder of the duelists weren't paying much attention to the duel. For some cases, it didn't really seem worthwhile. But Marcus was watching the match intently, ignoring Ruki's constant jabbering. The only reason the Marked Duelist was watching the match was in hopes of seeing any of his former cards once again.

"Not much of a duel." Amaya commented as she stood behind them. "They're not really putting themselves out there."

"It might not look like much but they're planning their next move." Marcus said confidently. "Haru and Nick both use dragon deck, which means they compliment each other. And judging from what I've seen with Nami, her specialty relies in her defensive skills. Rev needs to find a way to make it work with his full-force tactic."

"You're actually quite wrong." The group looked over as Trace approached them. "Nami only uses defensive monsters as a starting point for her true strategy."

"True strategy?" Namura questioned.

"_It's your time, Nami._" Trace thought hopefully. "_Time to show everyone how much you have grown._"

* * *

Back at the Dueling Platform.

"My turn!" Haru shouted, drawing his next card. "And now I summon Spear Dragon in attack mode!"

A prehistoric dragon with stone-like navy skin, two extended wings under its arms, and a nose as sharp as a spear appeared on the field (1900/0).

"This is one of my favorites." Haru grinned deviously. "When Spear Dragon attacks a monster in defense mode, the difference in their attack points is dealt straight to your life points. Spear Dragon, attack the emo girl with Spear Shooter!"

The prehistoric dragon extended its wings and took flight and soared close to the roof of the dome. Once catching the Animal Path in its sight, Spear Dragon curved and spirals downwards with its pointed nose ahead. The Animal Path was defenseless as the dragon's spear-like nose stabbed through its chest and was obliterated. The dino dragon then glanced at Rev before stabbing at his Duel Disk.

**Rev (3000) – Nami (4000) – Haru (4000) – Nick (4000)**

"Not bad, huh?" Haru grinned superiorly. "Unfortunately, Spear Dragon has to move into defense mode after it attacks, but I can work with that. That leaves you wide open for an attack! Mirage Dragon attack directly with Illusion Strike!"

The armored dragon blended with the background for a moment, vanishing from sight. As Rev looked back and forth for his attacker, Mirage Dragon suddenly reappeared with a collection of rainbow lights in its mouth. The golden beast unleashed its power directly in Rev's face, forcing the Akatsuki Duelist to his knees.

**Rev (1400) – Nami (4000) – Haru (4000) – Nick (4000)**

"It hurt's doesn't it?" Haru smirked.

"Not as much as this will." Rev said coolly. "I activate my facedown card: Chakra Receiver!" He revealed the trap of a red-haired man with a number of black rods in his back. "When I am attacked directly, you receive the same amount of damage as I do. And in addition, I take control of your monster."

The trap card shot a horde of black spikes from the picture, which pierced Mirage Dragon. The armored beast screeched shrilly as the black rods pierced its armor and its green blood dripped across its golden armor. When Mirage Dragon looked back to its former master, the golden beast possessed purple, multi-ringed eyes. Haru, panicking briefly, dropped back to the ground as his former monster unleashed a blast of rainbow energy upon him.

**Rev (1400) – Nami (4000) – Haru (2400) – Nick (4000)**

"Grr...You'll pay for that." Haru vowed. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"My draw." Nami said as she swiped her next card. "Due to Rod of Silence – Kay'est I can summon Guardian Kay'est on the field!"

As Nami set the card, a tower of water suddenly sprung up between the duelists. As the aquatic tower rained over the four, rev noticed a faint shadow forming within it. The water was finally absorbed into the floor, revealing the new monster. The creature resembled a mermaid with its ocean-blue tail, grassy-green hair, and the jellyfish-like rod in its hands (1000/1800).

"And now Guardian Kay'est will destroy you Spear Dragon." Nami said shortly.

"I activate my trap card: Shift!" Haru exclaimed, revealing his card. "When an opponent attacks, I can switch my current monster with another on my side of the field."

"But you don't another monster." Nami said pointed.

"True, but I do have a partner." Haru grinned, pointing to Nick. "And I exchange my Spear Dragon for his Decoy Dragon!"

The Spear Dragon vanished in a blur and was replaced by the miniscule dragon. The innocent dragon remained ideally, unknown to its true eyes glinting menacingly. Guardian Kay'est stuck out her rod and unleashed a mesmeric blast of light. Then the platform exploded with a thick cloud of smoke covering the two fighters. Just when everyone thought they knew the outcome, Guardian Kay'est was tossed out of the cloud and exploded into pixels of light.

**Rev (1400) – Nami (2100) – Haru (2400) – Nick (4000)**

"Wha?" Nami questioned. "How could something so little defeat my Guardian?"

"I don't think it was so little." Rev said.

And he was right. Decoy emerged from the smoke cloud unharmed, bring along a new friend to the game. A colossus dragon with shimmering orange scales, lengthy blue-green wings, frills on the side of its face, and a shining emerald glowing in its forehead. The dragon master roared intensely to display its overwhelming power (2900/2500).

* * *

Up in the top box.

"Whoa, when did he summon that card?!" Crow shouted shockingly.

"That's the effects of Decoy Dragon." Jack explained. "When a monster declares an attack on Decoy Dragon, the current owner of that card can special summon a level 7 or higher monster from their graveyard. That is what makes Decoy Dragon so rare and valuable."

"But when did he...?" Leo asked.

"It was when Nick played Hand Destruction." Luna stated. "They must have planned ahead of time and waited for the best moment to summon it." She looked back at the duel. "These guys really work well together."

"I think this will be the first time Akira loses a duel." Akiza murmured.

* * *

Back at the Dueling Platform, Nick had just got finished explaining the effects of Decoy Dragon before it returned to his side. Sighing heavily, Nami had placed one card facedown and submitted her turn. Now it was Nick's turn. The dragon master swiped a card from the top of his deck and glanced at it quickly. Nami's powers of careful observation allowed her to catch Nick's faint smile, which meant he had drawn a winning card.

"Looks like you two are out of luck." Nick said confidently. "It was a really nice duel, but we need to move on. I summon Magna Drago in attack mode."

A crater of lava appeared on the field, expelling the newest creature from its depths. The summoned dragon was red as the lava it had emerged from and was no bigger than the Decoy Dragon (1400/600).

"And the best part is that Magna Drago is a tuner monster." Nick grinned, turning to his partner. "It wouldn't be too much trouble to borrow your Tyrant Dragon, would it?"

"If it means killing these guys off, go straight ahead." Haru nodded.

"Then I tune my Level 2 Magna Drago to Haru's Level 8 Tyrant Dragon and my Level 2 Decoy Dragon!" Nick yelled eagerly.

The lava serpent roared before dissolving into its star form, which eventually transformed to the synchro rings. Tyrant Dragon and Decoy Dragon flapped their wings and took off into the skies, phasing through the rings. The two beasts were then reverted to their star forms before being engulfed by a powerful beam of light.

"The highest of creatures takes fight and covers the land in its glow!" Nick chanted. "Hail Forth, Miracle Dragon!"

The light subsided a moment after, giving the duelists to opportunity to discover their newest opponent. A glimmer-yellow dragon with golden scales that effortlessly beat Raviel in terms of length. The golden dragon was forced to coil its body around the platform and bow down to prevent hitting the ceiling. The dragon itself had seven ruby-red eyes, four curved spikes protruding from its skull, and four white feathered wings curled into its back (3200/3100).

"Ever seen a card like that before?" Rev questioned.

"No." Nami answered shortly.

* * *

Back at the lobby, those who originally weren't watching became captivated by the appearance of the Miracle Dragon. There were very few dragons in existence that had ever reached that high of a level before – very few duelist survived to tell the tale. Marcus and Trace both watched with worry on their expression as the glowing beats edged closer to its prey.

"This tournament is full of surprises, isn't it?" Amaya asked rhetorically.

"And I thought fighting Raviel was tough." Ruki sighed. "I'm glad I'm not going up against that thing."

"I think we should all count ourselves lucky." Namura said, looking at his redheaded friend. "Hey, if Rev loses, that means he'll have to give up your deck earlier than expected. That will help you in the next round."

"I suppose so." Marcus nodded.

While everyone was distracted by the godly dragon, Amaya's gaze was fully on the Marked Duelist. Or more specifically, his necklace. That was the only link to Marcus' connection with the Elementals and to his unknown past. If she wanted to, he could take it right now. The anxious duelist reached out slowly while no one was looking – her hand was just a few centimeters away – when she heard a voice.

"_Not now..._"

Amaya pulled her hand back and looked to the doors on the opposite side of the room. Hoping no one would catch her; she slowly slipped across the room and stealthily exited. She never noticed Kai's suspicious glare. The choppy-haired duelist quickly shut the door behind her and turned, finding a new arrival to the tournament. This person wore the same uniform as Ignite except the hood covered his face and the zipper stopped at his waist. Out of the corner of her eyes, Amaya noticed his left arm was covered in bloody bandages, which the unknown figure tried to hide.

"Up and about, are we?" Amaya smiled devilishly. "I thought Ignite would have pinned you to your bed before letting you continue to injure yourself."

"I can take care of myself, Void." The character said in a feminine voice. "Anyway, you were about to make a crucial mistake. It's too early to be hunting the Elementals. Not all of them have been properly located yet. If you had acted, our plans would have been set back by ten years. The Leader would not have been merciful."

"I suppose." Amaya grumbled. "So what else do you need?"

"I have a message from the Leader himself." The female stated.

**

* * *

**

The trials of the Elementals grow more serious. How will Rev and Nami counteract this powerful beast? Will they be able to pull out a winning card? And what is Amaya's relation with the Eternal organization? Find out on the next Hyper Runners!

**Please, read and review.**

* * *

Duel Report:

Name: Chakra Receiver

Type: Trap Card

Property: Counter Trap

Description: When a monster attacks directly, the user of the monster receives equal damage. The attacking monster is controlled by the user of this card for three turns.


	18. Hidden Pain of God, Part 2

**Hyper Runners: Duel Legacy**

All Character © Respective creators  
Elemental Knights © TheBlackCrow2

Chapter Eighteen: Hidden Pain of God, Part 2

Akira 'Rev' Seta glared at the glistening beast above him as the duel was coming to a climactic ending. The self-proclaimed "Untouchable God" was forced to partner with Trace's partner, Nami, as they faced two experienced dragon duelists. Haru placed the offensive tactics of the two while Nick progressed with strategy. At the moment, every one had a monster on the field, but Nick seemed to hold the advantage.

Spear Dragon – (1900/0)

Infernity Guardian – (1200/2200)

Controlled Mirage Dragon – (1600/600)

Miracle Dragon – (3200/3100)

**Rev (1400) – Nami (2100) – Haru (2400) – Nick (4000)**

"You like that, don't ya?" Nick grinned deviously. "To tell you the truth, this is the first time I ever used Miracle Dragon in a serious duel."

"That beast may be powerful, but it's not unstoppable." Rev stated seriously. "I'll wager that I can think of a strategy to destroy that beast by my turn."

"But you won't get a turn!" Nick proclaimed happily. "Your Mirage Dragon only has 1600 attack points while my Miracle Dragon has a whopping 3200. Taking the difference between them, you would lose all your life points."

"Then what are you waiting for?" Rev questioned coolly. "Finish me."

"Ok, you asked for it!" Nick shouted eagerly. "Miracle Dragon, destroy Mirage Dragon with Shining Miracle Flash!"

The golden colossus expanded its wings across the stadium with its curved horns glowing ominously. The Miracle Dragon opened its jaws and formed a sphere of luminescent light before releasing it upon the controlled serpent below. Rev just stared absentminded into the light while his partner swiftly took action. The attack connected – a powerful explosion formed on the Dueling Platform, nearly tossing the audience out of their seats. A cloud of dark smoke rose where Rev formerly stood. Nick and Haru cheered – they thought it was over until they saw the life point counter.

**Rev (1400) – Nami (1050) – Haru (2400) – Nick (4000)**

"What the?" Haru said dumbfounded.

"Sorry, but it looks like your celebration is cut short."

The smokescreen was brushed away in an instant, showing Akira "Rev" Seta standing relatively unharmed. In addition, the possessed Mirage Dragon still remained in battle. The only difference the turn made was cutting Nami's life points in half and the facedown card she had disappeared.

"Ok, mind explaining to someone with a short attention span." Haru pleaded.

"I really hate stating the obvious." Nami sighed dully. "When Miracle Dragon attacked, I activated my facedown trap card: Iron Resolve. Once played, I can cancel out the battle phase during my opponent's turn in exchange for surrendering half my life points." She glanced at Rev out of the corner of her eye, who returned the stare. "Protecting this guy is bothersome, but I do not like to lose."

"Since I can't do anything about it, I end my turn." Nick moaned.

"My draw." Rev stated as he swiped a card from his deck. "To start off, I sacrifice Mirage Dragon to Summon Path of Pein – Preta in defense mode!"

The golden-armored serpent evaporated into a shower of golden particles to make way for the newest addition. The new creature was a bulky human with orange, slicked back hair, two black studs on its noses, and two spikes on its cheeks. Like the Path's before it, it wore a black cloak with red clouds and possessed the same multi-ringed eyes (2000/2800).

"Then I activate my spell card: Double Summon." Rev continued, placing the card on the field. "With this, I can summon a second monster in addition to my first. So now I summon Path of Pein – Human!"

Another monster was making its grand appearance from within Rev's deck. This time, it was a tall and slender man with orange, loose hair that reached to the base of its spine, six studs placed around its face, and a diagonal bar piercing through its nose. It also possessed the black cloak with red clouds and the multi-ringed eyes (1300/1600).

"Then I activate the Human Path's special ability." Rev continued. "On the turn it is summoned, I can exchange cards with anyone on the field." He raised his hand and pointed to the chosen target. "And I choose Nami."

* * *

Back at the private lobby, the spectator duelists watched interestingly as Rev and Nami walked towards one another. Marcus was sitting on the floor after falling off from the attack Miracle Dragon made with Ruki and Namura sitting above him. Trace couldn't resist a smirk and Kai appeared to be sleeping for whatever reason. The Akatsuki user and the Silent Duelists seemed to take a lot longer than expected, considering how Rev usually had everything planned out.

"I don't get it." Ruki said aloud. "Why would Rev use his own monster's special ability on his own partner? If I were him, I would use it to look at my opponent's hand and steal any cards that could help them."

"The card exchange is just a ploy." Trace stated.

"A ploy?" Marcus repeated.

"He could look at one opponent's hand, but then he would have to calculate for the other." Trace explained. "Though this is their first time working together, Nick and Haru are the perfect tag team. They're both dragon users and can synchronize with each other's movements."

"Then why did he call out Nami?" Namura questioned.

"Ever since she was little, Nami has always been an excellent recon scout." Trace said proudly. "Her eyes are usually fast and accurate – she could spot a bolt of lightning before it even touches the ground. And on top of that, she has a photographic memory. Akira is planning to use this to his advantage."

"Nami must have somehow seen their cards?!" Ruki exclaimed.

"Exactly." Trace nodded. "With that information handy, Akira can form a strategy to counteract their movements. As far as I can tell, this duel is already over."

* * *

Back at the Dueling Platform, Rev and Nami had finished exchanging cards between each other. Both duelists nodded solemnly before returning to their original places on the field.

"Before I finish, I transfer the Human Path to Nami's field." Rev said as the thin Akatsuki jumped to his partner's field. "Then I place one card face down and end my turn."

"It's about time." Haru said impatiently, drawing his next card. "You might be the favorite of this game, but you made one big mistake – you forgot to attack. Now I can sacrifice my Spear Dragon to summon Black Dragon Jungle King!"

The prehistoric dissolved into a column of light before the field was covered in a mist of darkness. A rattling growl could be heard as towering shadow looming over its prey. A jet-black Dragon with a purple-veined chest and a circular mouth similar to a worms (2100/1800).

"Now, Black Dragon Jungle King, attack that puny human with Jungle Scrape!" Haru commanded.

The pitch-black lizard stomped thunderously across the platform until it was directly over the Human Path, who watched the beast with mild interest. The Black Dragon Jungle King raised its claw ominously before thrusting it's downwards with all its might. Much to the surprise of dragon and its master, the Preta Path had stepped in front and grabbed the beast's claw before it could land its target. And before anyone could react to this, the bulky warrior pressed its palm into the dragon's chest and pushed the beast back to his master. A sudden beep from his duel disk drew Haru's attention.

**Rev (1400) – Nami (1050) – Haru (1700) – Nick (4000)**

"Hey, what happened?" Nick asked surprisingly. "Why did the Preta Path get in the way?"

"That's the Preta Path's special ability." Rev explained. "As long as the Preta Path remains on the field, all monsters can only attack him, making it a nearly absolute defense." He glared coldly at the dragon duelist. "You should have known better than to challenge the hand of god."

"Whatever." Haru scoffed. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"My draw." Nami said shortly, selecting her next card. "And now I summon Path of Pein – Naraka."

The familiar mop-haired human appeared on the field (1600/1000).

"And now I activate its special ability." Nami continued. "By send a number of monsters from my hand to the graveyards, I can special summon an equal number of monsters from the graveyard. And since we're working as a tag-team, this abilities works for both duelists. So I summon two monsters from my partner's graveyard: Path of Pein – Animal and Path of Pain – Asura!"

As she discarded two cards into the graveyard slot, the Naraka Path clapped its hands together and pressed its palms into the floor. A clothed head shrouded in black flames emerged from the floor with the familiar multi-ringed eyes and the symbol of hell on its forehead. The evil demon removed the cloth around its mouth, revealing two characters. The first was the only female of the six paths – the Animal Path (1100/900).

The second was a bald man with a very thick neckline, six spikes on the top of its head, a cylinder stud on its chin, and a ring piercing the bridge of its nose. Like the other paths, it possessed the black cloak with red clouds and the multi-ringer eyes (2800/1600).

"Hold up?" Nick said cluelessly. "When was that in your graveyard?"

"The moment you played Hand Destruction." Rev answered monotonously.

"Asura Path, destroy the dragon with Flaming Arrow Missile!" Nami commanded.

The indifferent warrior gripped its left arm and rips the limb away to reveal a thick cord of black missiles. The thin rockets escaped automatically and made their way towards Black Dragon Jungle King. But at the last moment, Haru's face down card flipped upwards and formed a scarecrow made from random parts. Nami easily recognized this as scrape-iron scarecrow and the Asura Path attack was effortlessly blocked.

"_Just as we had predicted._" Nami thought as the trap card resumed its position. "_They played Scrape-Iron Scarecrow in hopes and prevented me from finishing this duel._" She gazed at her partner momentarily."_So now it all comes down to you._"

"I transfer the Naraka path to Akira's field and end my turn." Nami said aloud.

"And now it's my move." Nick said eagerly. "I'll give you credit; this is the best duel I've had in a long time. It's kinda boring when you play against your little brother's and sisters after so long." Once again, Nami noticed Rev's hand tightening angrily. "We'll have to do this again next time. Miracle Dragon, attack the Preta Path!"

Once again, the golden sky serpent expanded its wings as power began to gather between the curved horns around its head. Nick already knew that attacking the other monsters would be a waste of time due to the Preta Path's special ability. At least this way, he would be able to shatter Rev's defenses. But just as the sphere of light began to reform between the Miracle Dragon's jaws, a phantasmal serpent appeared below the shining beast. To those who knew the Gedo Mazo could recognize this as the spiritual serpent that inhabited the stone guardian. The spirit snake constricted its body around the Miracle Dragon's body, ending its attack on that instant.

"W-what happened?" Nick stammered. "Where did that thing come from?"

"You activated my trap card: Illusionary Dragon Seal." Rev answered, revealing the trap card of the illusionary dragon escaping from the Gedo Mazo's mouth. "This can only be activated as long as I sacrifice one monster. It prevents your dragon from attacking and lowers its attack points by the number of the sacrificed monster's attack points. And I choose Infernity Guardian."

Nami showed no remorse for this decision as her ultimate defense was destroyed before her very eyes. The light particles that formed from the fallen skull were consumed by the Illusionary Dragon, which created an adverse effect against the Miracle Dragon.

Miracle Dragon – (2000/3100)

"I believe it is still you move." Rev said coldly.

"I...I end my turn." Nick grunted hesitantly.

"And it will be your last." Rev stated coolly as he drew his final card. "Now I activate the Naraka Path's special ability. I send my level 12 Gedo Mazo to the graveyard to summon the second monster discarded by Hand Destruction: Path of Pein – Deva!"

Once again, the Naraka Path summoned the King of Hell within the Dueling Platform, revealing the face of Rev's signature card. The Deva Path glared at the captured beast across from him as the other paths joined his side (2500/2100)

* * *

Up in the top box, the Signers were watching the Paths of Pein with equal curiosity and confusion. Crow and Leo were pressing their faces against the glass to get a better look, Akiza and Luna remained in their seats, and Jack leaned against the wall. And throughout the entire duel, Yusei had still not shown up to watch.

"Six of them?!" Crow exclaimed questionably. "There are now six of those things? Just how many are there?"

"That all there is." Jack said coolly. "Deva, Preta, Naraka, Animal, Human, Asura. Those are the Six Paths of Pein that will only obey Akira. To be able to summon all six of them on the field is considered to be impossible."

"How come?" Leo asked.

"Honesty, did you ever pay attention in Duel Academy?" Luna sighed. "Duel Disks are only capable of holding five monsters at one time. Having more than that is against the rules."

"He used the Tag-Team to his advantage." Akiza commented. "He's been waiting for this one moment."

"He had it all planned from the beginning." Jack stated.

* * *

Back at the Dueling Platform.

"Now I will end this duel by playing my spell card: True Pain!" Rev shouted, playing a card with the Six Paths of Pein standing side by side with the mutli-ringed eyes above them. "This card allows me to take the attack points of all 'Paths of Pein' card and transfer them into one monster. And as such, I transfer all my monster's power to the Deva Path!"

Short following the command, six auras of dark-purple surrounded the Six Paths of Pein. And one-by-one, each path slowly dropped to the floor as each of them deposited their powers to the Deva Path.

Path of Pein – Deva (113000/2100)

"T-that's impossible." Nick stammered fearfully.

"Know true pain." Rev said malevolently. "Deva Path, end this game. Shinra Tensei!"

The spiky-haired warrior kicked off the ground and rocket towards the domed roof. The Miracle Dragon's eyes followed the miniscule figure for the rest of its remaining moments as the Deva Path remained hovered in midair. And with a clap of its hands, it was over. The Miracle Dragon was crushed by an unexpected increase in gravity, causing the dragon's back to explode into a geyser of white blood. The Deva Path landed securely on his feet as the rain of blood splattered across his body – he remained indifferent. Nick and Haru had also felt the impact of the attack and had fallen to the ground with an increasing pain in their chests.

**Duel Victors: Rev and Nami**

"Ooh..." Rev moaned. "That hurt."

"You haven't learned anything."

Before the dragon duelist had realized what had occurred, Rev was already standing over him with a spiteful glare. Then without warning, the Akatsuki duelist grabbed Nick by his throat and lifted him off the ground. Most of the audience gasped at this cruel and defiant act. And just when it looked like Nick was going to die from suffocation, the dragon duelist suddenly dropped to the ground, gasping for air. Rev discovered a second hand clutching his wrist and looked over his shoulder to discover none other than Hazama himself. For someone who seemed out of his prime, he was unusually fast and strong.

"That's it." Hazama said with authority. "This duel is over."

Rev took his arm back without a word and followed Nami back to the lobby.

* * *

Back at the lobby, the remaining duelists had mixed reactions concerning Rev's unusual actions. Marcus was in disbelief, Ruki was scowling hatefully, Namura seemed nervous, and Trace didn't seem all that surprised.

"Ya see!" Ruki shouted victoriously. "I told you that guy was pure evil. He just won the match and he was going to kill his opponent when he was already weak! It's no wonder he stole your deck!"

"Something's not right." Marcus said incredulously. "There's got to be some reason why he did it."

"I can see it." Trace said lightly. "He's in pain."

"Pain?" Marcus repeated confused. "But he barely suffered a scratch from the duel."

"That's not the kind of pain he is feeling." Trace stated certainly. "This is the kind of wound that cannot be seen. Thought it might not look as such, he is suffering from a pain that cannot easily be healed" He turned his attention to the redhead. "I believe you know that same pain. After all, you share the same eyes."

Marcus had no idea what the older duelist was talking about, but he felt a sense of familiarity in his words. This pain – the pain that connected Marcus and Akira. If he could figure out what that pain was, maybe there would be some way to save him from it, despite all his dark deeds. Shortly following that thought, Nami walked through the doors with Rev and Hazama following shortly. The Silent Duelists approached her partner, who gave a proud smile while placing his hand on her shoulder.

"You did great, Nami." Trace said.

"I didn't really do much." Nami said disappointingly. "It was all Akira's doing."

"But you played your part well." Trace said assuring. "I know that you will do well in your next match."

"_Thank you...Trace._" Nami thought happily; her cheeks were red.

"That was an...interesting match." Hazama said disapprovingly. "Either way, I think it time we moved one. Will the remaining duelists please step forward?"

Marcus found this request unusual and he wasn't the only one. Whispers were exchanged between the duelists as everyone formed a line for the master of ceremonies to see. Marcus Kiva, Namura Jones, Ruki Kizani, Akira Seta, Nami Kimura, Trace Rodik, Kai Roujin, Kana Izuma, and Brent Hizure stood ready for anything. Marcus did notice that that Amaya wasn't amongst the group – maybe she was in the bathroom? The duelists awaited Hazama to announce the teams for the next match, but were shocked by his next announcement.

"To the nine of you remaining..." Hazama smiled. "Let me be the first to congratulate you on making it to the next round."

"SAY WHAT?!?!?!" Marcus screamed.

**

* * *

**

An unexpected outcome leads to an unearthed mystery. Why has the tournament suddenly moved to the next round? What is the pain that binds Marcus and Rev? And how does this affect our heroes? Find out on the next Hyper Runners!

**Please, read and review.**

* * *

Duel Report:

Name: Path of Pein – Naraka

Attribute: Darkness

Type: Warrior/ Effect

Level: 4

ATK/DEF: (1600/1000)

Effect: Player controlling this card summon up to three monsters from the graveyard. Player must offer a monster from their hand with equal or less attack points.


	19. Danger from a Different Dimension

**Hyper Runners: Duel Legacy**

All Characters © Respective creators  
Elemental Knights & White Dragons © TheBlackCrow2

Chapter Nineteen: Danger from a Different Dimension

Things were moving much faster than anyone could have predicted. After watching Rev's brutal assault, Marcus was anxious to prove himself against his eternal rival. But just when the young Elemental was preparing for the final match, he received an unexpected surprise from the master of ceremonies. The remaining duelists, with the exception of Amaya, were lined up in a row as Hazama had announced that everyone was moving on to the next round.

"Hold up!" Brent shouted impatiently. "We still have one more match coming up. Why are we just moving to the next round?"

"Unfortunately, we have an uneven number of duelist's competing." Hazama explained, leaving his charges clueless. "Amaya dropped out of the competition at the last minute, which means we only have nine duelists remaining. And since the first round is used only to support tag-teams, the match would be completely one-sided."

"That means there will be a three-way match in the next round." Kai stated monotonously.

"Precisely." Hazama nodded, pulling out a pen and a sheet of paper. "Listen carefully as I explain how the remainder of the tournament will proceed. The remaining rounds, with the exception of one match, will consist of one-on-one duels with some notable conditions."

"Conditions?" Namura repeated.

"In the next round, any monsters above Level 6 are restricted." Hazama explained as he continued to scribble on the sheet. "This is to test how a duelist can cope in a difficult situation – Turbo Duels are available if both sides have Duel Runners. The semifinals will eliminate the factor of magic and traps cards, forcing the duelists to rely on monsters alone."

"These conditions are troublesome." Nami whispered. "Level restriction and elimination of magic and trap cards."

"They are set to push us past our limit." Trace replied. "We'll need to prepare exponentially."

"The final match will be a regular duel." Hazama stated as he held the paper for everyone to see. "The following duels have been randomly selected and will act as the brackets for the remainder of the tournament. Memorize the sheet and your opponent."

The nine duelists glazed over the paper, searching for their names and who they were facing against. Once spotting their names on the selection, each duelists held a different reaction –some were surprised and others serious.

Marcus vs. Kana

Kai vs. Ruki

Trace vs. Nami

Namura vs. Brent vs. Rev

"_I'm facing Kana right off the bat._" Marcus thought determined.

"_Just missed._" Kai thought spitefully. "_I'll need to take out this girl quick so that I can move ahead._"

"_I'm facing...Trace._" Nami thought worriedly. "_This...this can't be right._"

"_Nami, it's time to see how much you have grown._" Trace thought.

"_Oh, man._" Namura mentally whined. "_Of all the people, I get Rev. Why is my life never easy?_"

Rev and Kana remained uncaring while Brent was bouncing on the balls of his feet eagerly – he was confident in his abilities. Marcus stared down the line and glared at Kana, who knew the Marked Duelist and did nothing to react. One thing was certain at that moment – both would be going for blood.

"You will be given the next three days to rest and prepare for these conditions." Hazama said, sensing the tension between them. "And by that time, be prepared to give the greatest show New Domino City has ever seen."

"You can count on it." Marcus smirked.

* * *

Later that night, New Domino City was abuzz from the results of the Ultimate Duel Tournament's first round. From the bright lights of the Tops to the dark allies of the ghettos, activity was taking place with the tournament outcome at the center of it. A system of gambling and illegal activity was passed from person to person, each willing to do anything to win. Kai was disgusted. The unknown duelist was cruising along the highway streets of New Domino city, riding his Duel Runner against the wind. The Runner had a unique design – it was mostly white with black thorn-like designs covering the majority of its body and a pair of claws over each wheel. The headlights of the vehicle were separate colors: the left was red and the right was blue. Kai, under the protecting of his white/black helmet, scoffed at the urchins flocking below the roads.

"Such foolish creatures." Kai scoffed. "They whimsically make foolhardy decisions, only to end in emotional turmoil of their own creation. Humans can be so frivolous."

"You are a human, same as them." A new voice boomed; a titanic shadow devoured the light of the crescent moon. "You are not able to speak of your own kind when you have dwelled in the realm of humanity yourself. You only contradict yourself."

"I am _not _like them." Kai said monotonously. "I have seen the reality of the world and passed through it. I have ascended farther than any human and discovered the true depths of the universe."

"You cannot say such a thing." The creature growled ominously. "You know as well as I do that there are others who have surpassed your experiences. People such as Yusei Fudo."

"Don't mention that name." Kai hissed furiously. "That name only reminds me of..._him_."

"Sounds like someone has some anger issues." A new voice called.

The reactions from both characters were instantaneous. The creature communicating with Kai had faded from existence and the unknown duelist swerved to the left as a dark void emerged from nothingness. Space was literally bending around that one space and was reforming itself into an unknown shape. Kai watched for several silent moments before the void inherited a human shape riding on, what Kai identified, as a Duel Runner. The unwelcomed character wore the same uniform as Ignite with the hood covering his face and the zipper stopping at his waist. His Duel Runner was blue black with white stars scattered across the body and two spiked weapons tied to the back – they looked like arrow guns.

"Who are you?" Kai questioned.

"I have many names." The character said in a feminine voice. "But my associates call me Void."

"Void..." Kai said thoughtfully. "No. II of the Eternal Organization. From what I've heard, you are ranked as the eight strongest of the organization."

"Where did you hear that?!" Void exclaimed surprisingly.

"That doesn't matter." Kai said monotonously. "The real question is what the Eternals would want with me."

"It's not you directly." Void stated. "You see, there are an uneven number of participants competing in the Ultimate Duel Tournament and that really bugs us. So we figured that it would be best for everyone if one of the contestants had a little...accident."

"But what reason do you have in interfering with the tournament?" Kai questioned.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." Void chuckled.

"You'll soon learn to regret your choice." Kai said threateningly, touching his onboard computer. "Activating Speed World 2."

Void groaned in annoyance – Speed World 2 was a special card crafted by Sector Security to reduce the number of wild duels on the streets. The card may have eliminated the threat of losing Speed Counters, but it left the duelists restricted to a limited course and took most of the excitement from the game. Void had no choice but to follow Kai as they were forced onto a dueling track by Security Mainframe high above the city. Once the entrance had sealed shut behind them, the conflict could begin.

"Duel!" The yelled simultaneously.

**Kai (4000) – Void (4000)**

"My draw." Kai said, swiping his sixth card. "I start this duel by summoning White Dragon Lancer in attack mode."

As the enigmatic duelist placed the card on the field, a noble knight garbed in sapphire-blue armor carrying a dangerously large lance. Though the single hole in its helmet, the knight's single blue eyes blazed with righteous fury (1800/ 1200).

"Then I play one card facedown and end my turn." Kai finished.

"A Blue-Eyes deck, eh?" Void smirked as she drew her sixth card. And in the process, activated the automated Speed Counter (1-1). "That shouldn't be too difficult to counter. Especially after I play Different Dimension Crow in attack mode!"

At once, a black crow with mechanical parts implanted on its chest, left wing, and over its left eye appeared on the field (100/100).

"Then I place two cards facedown and end my turn." Void finished.

"_Different Dimension cards._" Kai thought calculated. "_Those are cards that use the ability to remove cards from the game. Such a strategy is useless unless matched with card that can take advantage of these effects._"

"This human is very bold." A harsh growl sounded. "Back in my world, these creatures were well known for unpredictable strategies, but they are too weak to fight head-on."

"Then we'll just have to bring the battle to her." Kai murmured, drawing his fifth card (2-2). "Now I play Black Dragon Archer in attack mode!"

A new creature appeared along the White Dragon Lance, who seemed momentarily relieved. The new warrior was a human garbed in a pure black tunic with a hood covering his head, a pair of black boots, jet-black bracers, and a silver mask covering his face. The Black Dragon Archer carried a thin wooden bow and a quiver of silver arrows on his back (1400/1000).

"And then I activate Black Dragon Archer's special ability." Kai continued. "But cutting his attack points in half, I can attack you directly. Black Dragon Archer, attack directly with Blazing Arrow!"

The dark-armored warrior reached into his quiver as his attack points were shot down to 700 and knocked an arrow against his bow. Black Dragon Archer took aim and fired directly into the wheel of Void's Duel Runner, causing her to swerve off course momentarily.

**Kai (4000) – Void (3300)**

"And Now I attack Different Dimension Crow with White Dragon Lance!" Kai continued.

"Not so fast!" Void shouted hastily, pressing a button on her screen. "I activate my Trap Card: Dimensional Prison! When a monster attacks, it must be removed from play for the remainder of the game!"

The White Dragon Lancer raised his chosen weapon and staggered forward at the miniscule bird. Unfortunately, Void's trap card opened a rift in space between them and the Lancer was unable to stop. The White Dragon Lancer fell through the endless abyss and banished from sight as the rift closed behind him.

"Damn...I end my turn." Kai finished.

"My move!" Void called, drawing her fourth card (3-3). "Now I summon Different Dimension Crazy Beast!"

A ripple in the dimension barrier formed as the beast emerged from its realm. Its body structure was oddly shaped like a giant red bean, distorted arms, and three minuscule eyes on each side of it fractured teeth (1400/1400).

"And this raving maniac has a special effect." Void said eagerly. "Whenever it destroys a monster, that monster is instantly removed from play. Now, Different Dimension Crazy Beast, attack with Devastating Distortion!"

The red beast crawled its way back into the dimensional rift and faded away from existence. Black Dragon Archer stood ready with his bow, awaiting any sign of movement. Unfortunately, it was proved to be in vein. Different Dimension Crazy Beast appeared in a ripple directly behind the archer and grabbed the back of his neck with its teeth. The archer was consequently drawn back into the ripple, removed from the game.

**Kai (3300) – Void (3300)**

"And that's not all." Void cackled wickedly, tapping her screen. "I activate my Trap Card: Different Dimension Dynamite. For every card that is removed from play, you lose 300 life points."

Kai growled furiously. A small bomb made from a number of dynamite sticks was ejected from the card and latched itself to the hood of his Runner. The number of the screen calculated it to be 600 points, which is the amount he lost when the bomb detonated.

**Kai (2700) – Void (3300)**

"Then I'll use Different Dimension Crow's ability to remove him from the game." Void said as her monster vanished into the dimensional rift. "Then I place one card face down and end my turn."

"Look's like you're falling behind, boy." The voice chuckled tauntingly.

"Not for long." Kai said determined, drawing his fifth card (4-4). "Now I activate Speed World 2's ability. Once I have four Speed Counters, you lose 800 life points for each Speed Spell in my hand. And it just so happens that I have two."

For one swift moment, Kai's Runner jumped ahead of Void, leaving behind a trail of fire in its wake. Void hissed at the intense heat, trying to ignore the beeping of her life point gauge. After everything was done, the speed of Kai's Runner was greatly reduced at the loss of his Speed Counters.

**Kai (2700) – Void (1700)**

"And now I activate my trap card: Dragon's Revenge." Kai called, revealing a Red-Eyes Black Dragon looming over a field of humans. "This card has a price to pay, but it's rather useful. I can special summon one monster from my hand, regardless of the level, in return that I sacrifice life points equal to its attack points."

"That's a pretty risky move." Void commented.

"Like I said, it's useful." Kai said seriously. "Come forth, Red-Eyes Black Dragon!"

Void was nearly thrown off her Runner as a pillar of fire erupted from the road. And from those flames, the legendary Red-Eyes Black Dragon emerged from the depths of hell itself. The beast roared anxiously, despite its master's temporary weakness from the summoning.

**Kai (300) – Void (1700)**

"And for my Normal Summon, I play a Tuner Monster, Black Dragon Amethyst!" Kai continued.

A miniscule creature appeared below the mighty dragon, nearly unseen below its shadow. It seemed to be an average amethyst crystal – nothing special about it (100/100)

"And now I tune my Black Dragon Amethyst with Red-Eyes Black Dragon!" Kai roared.

The miniscule gem shattered into hundreds of pieces, suddenly forming a multiple number of electronic rings. The Red-Eyes Black Dragon seemed reluctant to obey, but was willing to follow his master's commands to the end. The moment the legendary beats passed through the rings, his body became transparent and was consumed in a tunnel of black light.

"Shadows devour the savior light and bring life to the everlasting darkness!" Kai chanted monotonously. "Reveal yourself, Dark End Dragon!"

The tunnel of darkness passed away, revealing the great being hovering above them. A colossal black dragon that could easily outrank the Red-Eyes Black Dragon with two torn wings jointed on its back, silver horizontal horns on its heads, and a blue orb pressed into its forehead. The most peculiar part of this beast was the second face formed on its chest – malevolent green eyes, pointed teeth, and a purple gem in between. The might monster screeched to the heavens, which were concealed by the approaching clouds (2600/2100).

"Now to settle the score." Kai said determined. "Dark End Dragon, eliminate that monstrosity with Dark Fog."

The beats of shadows snapped its head forward, expelling a thick layer of toxic smoke. Though the Different Dimension Crazy Beast wanted to escape, the darkness seemed to keep the monster in its place. The red monstrosity absorbed the toxin through its body, leading to its own self-destruction. Void raised her arm to cover her mouth as the poisonous smoke spilled over her Runner.

**Kai (300) – Void (500)**

"I end my turn." Kai finished.

"Not bad." Void complimented, drawing her next card (5-1). "But unfortunately, everything must come to an end. And to make sure, I summon a second Different Dimension Crow!"

The mechanical bird appeared on the field (100/100).

"And then I activate the Speed Spell – Summon Speeder!" Void called, setting the card on the field. "When I have at least four Speed Counters, I can special summon a second monster to the field. So I summon my third and final Different Dimension Crow!"

The last crow appeared on the field besides its twin (100/100).

"And now I activate their special abilities and remove them from play!" Void shouted eagerly as he mechanical birds vanished into the rift. "Now that all the preparations are set, I can summon my Level 12 monster!"

"How do you plan to do that?" Kai questioned. "You don't have any monsters on the field."

"But that's the beauty of this monster." Void chuckled deviously. "My strongest card doesn't use sacrifices to summon itself, but instead takes monsters that were removed from play and returns them to the graveyard. And since I have three monsters, I can freely summon it."

"But that's impossible!" Kai exclaimed shockingly.

"Nothing is impossible for the Eternals!" Void cackled wickedly. "Now I return all three of my Different Dimension Crows to the graveyard and summon..."

But what she was prepared to summon remained unknown. At that one moment, five enlarged playing cards stabbed themselves into the road, cutting the duelists off from the rest of the track. Kai and Void reacted swiftly and curved to bring their Runners to a screeching halt. The moment both duelists stopped moving, a new character appeared behind Void. He wore a black coat with the hood covering his face like Void, but his structure showed that he was male and the zipped stopped at his abdomen. The unknown intruder grabbed Void's wrist and pulled her backwards – both members vanished from existence. As they left, the man's words echoed to Kai.

"This match is over." The man called. "I look forward to meeting you again, Kai Roujin."

**Duel Victor: Undetermined**

"Another member of the Eternals." Kai muttered exasperatedly as he removed his helmet. "They seem to be gathering much closer to New Domino City than expected."

"That's because three of the Elementals have been sighted here." A fierce voice return; a towering shadow loomed over the duelist. "This could work towards our advantage. Next time, you will be prepared to eliminate the Eternals and fulfill your destiny."

"I don't care about destiny." Kai glared. "All I seek is revenge against Marcus Kiva."

* * *

Meanwhile, Void and her partner reappeared in the Satellite section of New Domino City, just a few miles away from the Ultimate Duel Tournament. Void's ally, who was taller than her, was dragging the Dimension Duelists across the field with no consideration of her health. Finally, Void pulled her arm out of his grip and threw back her hood. The deathly pale skin, burning-red eyes, and choppy, unkempt black hair identified Void to be none other than Amaya Watari. Or at least, that's who she claimed to be.

"What's the big idea, Temporal?" Void growled angrily. "I was just one move away from destroying him!"

"I should be asking you the same question." Temporal asked nonchalantly. "The Superior gave you direct orders to keep a watch on the Wind Elemental and his female companion. It was not your task to eliminate the competition."

"I was doing just fine." Void sneered.

"But for how long?" Temporal asked rhetorically. "You seemed to have forgotten that Dark End Dragon has a unique ability. If I had not pulled you out in time, your existence would have been destroyed."

"Existence." Void snorted. "To exist, you need to be alive first."

"Indeed." Temporal nodded. "Either way, Suei has already taken care of our little problem. The competition is now down to eight."

"Who's the unlucky sap that challenged Suei?" Void asked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marcus and Yusei were working in the garage of their home, working on a secret project. The redheaded troublemaker had asked for his mentor's opinion on Rev's dueling strategy, only to learn that Yusei didn't watch any matches after seeing Raviel. Marcus found it strange, but didn't question it. Right now, they had more important matters to deal with. Yusei was scanning the project with his computer while Marcus was working on the metal structure of the project. Just then, the phone could be heard ringing from the hallway.

"I got it!" Marcus called out as he exited the garage. He reached the phone, feeling unusually tense for a split moment – he shrugged it off. "Yo, Fudo residence."

The Marked Duelist remained silent as the voice on the other side was talking very fast and frightening. It took many moments for Marcus to register what was said – he unintentionally dropped the phone and dropped to his knees. The happy-go-lucky rider was watching the floor with a horrified expression. At that instant, Amy and Silver appeared on each side of their master with Yubel standing behind with her arms crossed.

"**Marcus, what happened?**" Amy asked worried.

"**Hey, are you ok?**" Silver questioned.

"It's...Namura..." Marcus whimpered.

"**What happened?**" Yubel questioned sternly.

"Namura...was dueling..." Marcus said fearfully. "But he lost and now he's in emergency surgery."

**

* * *

**

The stakes grow bigger as the Eternals begin to make their move. What influence does this organization have over the Ultimate Duel Tournament? Will Namura survive the night? And how is Kai tied into all this? Find out on the next Hyper Runners!

**Please, read and review.**

* * *

Duel Report:

Name: Guild of the Black Dragon

Type: Trap Card

Property: Quick-Play

Effect: Player can special summon on monster card from their hand, regardless of level. When monster is summoned, player loses life points equal to that monster's attack points. The monster is destroyed at the End Phase.


	20. The Six Elements, Part 1

**Hyper Runners: Duel Legacy**

All Characters © Respective creators  
Elemental Knights & White Dragons © TheBlackCrow2

Chapter Twenty: The Six Elements, Part 1

Two days had passed over since the first round of the Ultimate Duel Tournament had concluded. And during that time, most of the participating duelists had been training to adapt with the next round's restrictions. The only exception was Marcus and his friends. After recovering from her duel with Kana, Hikari was sitting in her hospital bed, watching the beauty of nature outside her window. A sharp click from her door alerted the Gambler Duelist of a visitor and turned around as the door flew open. She couldn't resist smiling once Marcus Kiva entered her room with a bountiful bouquet of white daffodils.

"Back again, Marcus?" Hikari said jokingly.

"Yeah, I think it's starting to become a habit." Marcus laughed, holding out the flowers. "I took the liberty of purchasing these for you."

"Daffodils..." Hikari said happily as she accepted the gift. "They're my favorite. Thank you, Marcus." She shifted in her bed until she could reach the vase on the table next to her. "So, what happened after I passed out?"

"Ruki and Namura defeated a Sacred Beast and Rev nearly murdered his opponent." Marcus explained nonchalantly. "Amaya dropped out of the tournament before I could duel, so the eight of us are moving on to the next round."

"Eight?" Hikari questioned surprisingly. "But if Amaya dropped out, then there should be seven or nine duelists moving on to the next round. That's how the rules go, right?"

"Yeah, but something happened to Namura two nights ago." Marcus said seriously; Hikari gasped. "He managed to survive surgery, but the doctor said he'll be unconscious for a while now. He won't be able to wake up in time to start the next round of the tournament."

"Things just keep getting worse." Hikari commented. "And it always seems to be harming us."

"And to make things worse, I have to duel Kana with only level 6 monsters." Marcus sighed. "Man, things never seem to come easy."

* * *

Meanwhile, another event was taking place on the opposite end of New Domino Hospital. Namura Jones was lying motionlessly on his white-sheeted bed with a cloth covering his eyes and an oxygen mask covering his mouth. Ruki, who had been staying with her friend instead of training, was sleeping on the bedside table with her head in her arms. With both duelists out cold, no one noticed the door creak open with two familiar characters entering inside. Trace and Nami cautiously stepped across the room and loomed ominously over the unconscious duelist.

"This will get in the way." Trace stated as he removed the cloth over Namura's eyes. "Now, find out what he knows, Nami."

"Yes, sir." Nami nodded.

The Silent Duelist forced Namura's right eye open and she pushed away her green bangs, to reveal her hidden eye. When she opened her unseen optical, it was revealed to be pure white and missing its pupil. As their gazes connected, Nami found her mind drifted from her body and disappearing into Namura's memory. After much difficult searching, she found the image of a man wearing a black coat with the hood covering his face and the zipper stopping at his knee. Nami managed to catch the sight of the man's weapon, which he carried on his back, before being thrown back into reality.

"What did you see?" Trace questioned.

"You were right in thinking the Eternals were involved." Nami said, covering her mutated eye. "The one I saw in his memory was carrying a spiked claymore. That must have been No. VII of their order."

"The Eternals are deliberately interfering with the tournament." Trace said sagely. "That doesn't surprise me considering there are three Elementals in the line up. They would jump at the chance to collect us."

"What do you plan to do know?" Nami asked.

"I want you to report to the leader." Trace commanded as he turned to the doorway. "I have something else that needs to be taken care of."

* * *

Later that night, Marcus had left Hikari's room to let her sleep and shortly visited Namura's room. Just as the previous two days, he found Ruki sleeping on the table with a blanket draped over her shoulders – he decided not to disturb her. By the time had finally left the building, the stars in the night sky shined their brightest. Since the hospital was a little farther from the city for peaceful scenery, this was the only place when Marcus could possibly see them. He felt a sense of nostalgia, but had no idea where it came from. At that moment, his two most prominent Spirit Partners appeared at his side.

"**They're so pretty.**" Amy said happily. "**What do you think about when you see them, Marcus?**"

"Something about the stars reminds me of something." Marcus said unknowingly. "Back when the Satellite was separated from the city, I would always look up to the stars before I fell asleep. They were the only thing that comforted me at night."

"**Because of your parents.**" Yubel said lowly.

"What parents?" Marcus scowled. "What reason could they have to abandon me like that?"

"Perhaps I could shed some light."

Marcus jumped in pure fright and landed on his face. While comforting his sore nose, the Marked Duelist sat down and faced Trace, who had managed to sneak up behind him without alerting his presence. The silver-haired man offered his hand and assisted Marcus back to his feet.

"Trace, what are you doing here?" Marcus asked curiously. "I didn't expect to see you until tomorrow."

"Our sources informed us that Namura Jones was recently attacked." Trace said formally. "We also know that the attack is related to the assault Ignite made on you and Akira Seta. Not by the same person, but by one of his accomplices."

"Wait a minute?" Marcus said suspiciously. "How do you know about Ignite? Why did they attack Namura?"

"One of their men tried to take out Kai, but failed dismally." Trace explained. "You see, Ignite and his allies are part of an organization called the Eternals. They are a group of thirteen special individuals whose existence is significantly different from normal humans. We have reason to believe that they are interfering with the tournament."

"What for?" Marcus asked.

"Because of these." Trace said; he reached down his shirt and pulled out the emerald necklace. "This gem acts as a symbol for six special individuals called the Elementals. My gem represents the element of Wind and I already know that you and Akira both possess the elements of Water and Earth respectfully. We have reason to believe that they are targeting the Elementals."

"What makes you think I one of these Elemental thingies?" Marcus questioned.

"The gems can only be worn by those who are chosen to possess them." Trace stated, replacing his own necklace. "If you wear it, then you are the Elemental of Water. The only problem is that you don't have your Element Beast."

"Element Beast?" Marcus repeated confused.

"Just talking is becoming rather boring." Trace sighed. "So what do you say we have a duel while we continue this conversation?"

"Uh...sure." Marcus said hesitantly.

Though they had expected to battle in the Ultimate World Tournament, Trace and Marcus stood on opposite ends of the courtyard. It seems that the silver-haired man had been expecting this as he supplied two Duel Disks after Marcus realized he didn't bring his own. Both opponents placed their decks in the slots and activated their machines.

"Duel!" They shouted.

**Trace (4000) – Marcus (4000)**

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Marcus asked.

"You will know in a moment." Trace said certainly, drawing his sixth card. "To start this match, I summon Wurmple in defense mode."

A red worm with a yellow horn on its forehead and two on its read end appeared on the field (600/300).

"And then I play the Spell Card: Double Summon." Trace continued, playing the selected card. "With this I summoned a second Wurmple in defense mode." The second worm appeared. "And then I place two cards facedown and end my turn."

"My draw!" Marcus exclaimed, swiping his sixth card. "And now I play polymerization to fuse two monsters in my hand. And I'm combining Elemental Knight – Hydrus and Elemental Knight – Quake to summon Elemental Knight – Landslide!"

The images of the selected knights were temporarily played on the field before being absorbed into a spiraling vortex. And in their place was a seven-foot titan with a dirty-brown helmet with black straps across its masculine chest and a pair of ripped pants. The earthy behemoth lugged a powerful stone hammer over his shoulder (2100/1800).

"You summoned a fusion on your first turn." Trace said calmly. "Somehow, that doesn't surprise me."

"Then let's see how you handle this!" Marcus grinned. "Elemental Knight – Landslide attack Wurmple with Fissure Hammer!"

The earth-wielding colossus stomped closer to the miniscule worm, raised his stone hammer over head. The Elemental Knight was preparing it finishing move before the silver-haired man cut the dramatics short.

"I activate my Trap Card: Assist!" Trace interjected, revealing a card of Pikachu standing next to an orange mouse taller than itself. "For one turn, I can add the attack and defense points of one monster from my hand to one of my monsters on the field. But in return, that monster must be sent to the graveyard." He showed his only card: a four-armed boulder beast. "And I send my Graveler to the graveyard and surrender its power to Wurmple."

Wurmple – (2400/3000)

Just as the knight's stone hammer was about to connect, the ghostly image of the deceased Graveler appeared and blocked the assault. Landslide was caught off guard by this sudden reaction, leaving him open as the living boulder tackled the knight in the chest. The Elemental Knight skidded backwards towards his master as the ghost of Graveler faded from sight.

**Trace (4000) – Marcus (3100)**

"Nice shot." Marcus said eagerly. "I place one card facedown and end my turn."

"Let us continue." Trace said collectively, drawing his only card. "I must say, you are putting up an impressive fight. It doesn't surprise me that Perfect Chaos Dragon chose you to act as its vessel."

"Vessel?" Marcus repeated.

"But from Nami's observations, neither you nor Akira has unlocked your Elemental Powers." Trace smiled.

"Powers?" Marcus asked cluelessly. "We have power now? Is there anything else that you would like to tell me?"

"There's a reason we are called Elementals." Trace explained, putting the duel on hold for a moment. "You see, from the moment we were born, the Elemental Beasts chose us to carry its mastery over its specific element. In your case, Perfect Chaos Dragon has chosen you to control its power over the waters. Akira Seta has been chosen by the Gedo Mazo to harness its powers over the Earth."

"Then why haven't we been able to use them?" Marcus questioned.

"You have at one time, though not intentionally." Trace said coolly. "When you summoned Perfect Chaos Dragon to battle the Gedo Mazo, the instincts of your other half took over and brought their battle to reality. It was only unfortunate that it was the Gedo Maze you chose to face."

"Yeah." Marcus said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "I nearly lost my soul there."

"That's not what I meant." Trace stated, confusing the younger Elemental. "In ancient times, the Gedo Mazo and Perfect Chaos Dragon were mortal enemies. There tribes were at constant war with each other."

"Only, now you lost me." Marcus groaned.

"We'll continue in a moment." Trace said. "Now, I'll active the leveling effect of both my Wurmples."

"Leveling effect?" Marcus repeated confused.

"All the cards in my deck have the ability to evolve to stronger forms, similar to Level Monsters." Trace explained. "And now I remove my two Wurmples and summon Cascoon and Silcoon!"

The red worms raised their heads to the sky, releasing a thick stream of silky webs. The shower of threads reconstructed themselves into two spiked cocoons, each made from a different thread color. The purple cocoon was named Cascoon (0/2000) and the silver cocoon was called Silcoon (0/2000).

"And now I activate my facedown: Advanced Evolution." Trace continued, revealing the card of a purple clam transforming into a lavender oyster. "By sacrificing 500 life point for each monster, I can force my monsters to evolve further. So I sacrifice 1000 life points to summon Beautifly and Dustox!"

Both cocoons slowly ripped open with a chorus of audible cracks. Both containers were shattered momentarily and were replaced by two flying insects. The first was a black-bodied butterfly with rainbow-colored wings that doubled its body size and a curled feeler (1900/2200). The second was a purple-bodied moth with circle-patterned green wings and yellow compound eyes (2200/1900).

**Trace (3000) – Marcus (3100)**

"Now, Dustox, attack his night with Psybeam!" Trace commanded.

The moth insect flapped its tattered wings closer to the earth covered knight until it was close enough to attack. Much to the Marked Duelist's surprise, the miniscule insect released a powerful beam of psychic energy from its compound eyes. Elemental Knight –Landslide attempted to defend itself by raising its stone hammer, but the psychic beams curved around the weapon and pierce the knight's heart.

**Trace (3000) – Marcus (3000)**

"You activated my Trap Card: Heroes Signal!" Marcus exclaimed quickly. "When a monster is destroyed on my field, I can special summon one Elemental Hero from my deck. And now I summon Elemental Hero Clayman!"

The clay molded warrior appeared on the field, cross his arms (800/2000).

"If that's the case, I end my turn." Trace concluded.

"My move." Marcus said, drawing his third card. "Now I summon Amy Rose in attack mode!"

The pink hedgehog emerged onto the field, winking victoriously to the silver-haired man (1000/1000).

"And now I play the Spell Card: Monster Reborn." Marcus continued. "With this card, I can bring back one monster from the graveyard. And I summon Elemental Knight – Landslide." The masculine warrior reappeared on the field once again. "And here's the best part. For every Earth Attribute monster on the field, Landslide gains an additional 400 attack points."

Elemental Knight – Landslide – (2500/1800)

"Landslide, attack that winged pest with Fissure Hammer!" Marcus commanded.

This time, the Elemental Knight had no intention of repeating its previous mistake. The earth-wielding warrior stomped across the field until its shadow completely overwhelmed the flapping moth. Dustox stared nervously at his opponent and swiftly turned tail when realizing that it couldn't win. However, the earth titan brought his hammer down at lightning speed and crushed the miniscule insect, releasing a small cloud of golden dust.

**Trace (2700) – Marcus (3000)**

"All right, that's the way!" Marcus cheered. But then without warning, Landslide collapsed to his knees. "What the?! What happened?!"

"That is Dustox's special ability." Trace informed. "Whenever it is destroyed in battle, the monster that attacked loses half of its attack points. Right now, you knight is suffering from the effects of your mistake.

Elemental Knight – Landslide – (1250/1800).

"Heh! I place one card facedown and end my turn." Marcus concluded.

The Elemental of Water felt more relaxed in this duel than he had since losing his deck. For once, he wasn't fighting for his freedom, life, or the deck he sought to retrieve – He was just having fun. Even though they had only known each other for a short while, Marcus couldn't help seeing the silver-haired man as a strong and trusting mentor. The unknown duelist did give off a sense of peace, which was abnormal in the modern age. Speaking of whom, Trace seemed to notice Marcus' relaxed state and allowed himself to smile earnestly for the first time.

"_He's finally learning to believe in me._" Trace thought. "_Now I have a chance to explain everything._"

"Hey, it's your move." Marcus said impatiently.

"We'll get to that in a moment." Trace said persuasively. "But for right now, I think you're ready to know about the reason why I have decided to break the rules and explain myself to you. There are some things you need to know before you can continue the tournament."

"Like what?" Marcus asked curiously.

"It's time you knew the story of your destiny." Trace stated mystically. "You will learn the origin of the Elemental Beast and the secrets we have discovered of the Eternals. But to explain this story fully, we need to travel back in history to the origin of the Spirit World. Back...to the Original One."

Meanwhile, both duelists failed to notice the black cloaked figure standing on the roof of the hospital. The hood stilled covered her face, but the concealed member was easily identified by the bandages covering her left arm. She stared down at the two Elementals with intense interest until...

"Hey, out so soon." The unknown female turned and spotted her partner, Ignite, leaning against the rail. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed or something? You took a really heavy hit in your last mission."

"I'm fine." The female said coldly. "But right now, we need to focus on the Elementals. If everything goes according to plan, they won't fight for another three days after the second round. We might never get another chance to get them alone again."

"I know that." Ignite said nonchalantly. "I was just checking out the progress we've made around here. I've already analyzed the strategies of the Signers and sent all the information I collected to Glace. He'll be able to work out a system to defeat the Signers and then we can take their Marks of the Dragon. And after that's finished, we can continue our mission in the Duel Monster Spirit World."

"But we can't do anything without all six Elementals there." The female stated.

"That's why we can't dawdle." Ignite grimaced, pushing off the rail. "If they summon one of the Elemental Beasts, collect as much energy as possible. The energy I collected overflowed and vanished when they fused the two Elemental Beasts together. We need that energy if we are to continue our plan."

"Yes..." The female said lowly. "We can then begin Project: Rebirth."

**

* * *

**

The meeting of two chosen heroes leads to a forgotten legacy. What is the true history behind the Elementals and their beasts? What plans do the Eternals have for the Signers? What is Project: Rebirth? Find out on the next Hyper Runners!

**Please, read and review**

* * *

Duel Report:

Name: Advance Evolution

Type: Spell

Property: Quick-Play

Description: Player can offer 500 life points for each "Pokemon" monster that the player chooses to evolve. Secondary evolutions are not accepted.


	21. The Six Elements, Part 2

**Hyper Runners: Duel Legacy**

All Characters © Respective creators  
Elemental Knights & White Dragons © TheBlackCrow2

Chapter Twenty-One: The Six Elements, Part 2

Marcus Kiva grinned excitedly at his current opponent, Trace Rodik. This was the first duel in a long time where the redheaded troublemaker could relax and enjoy himself, which is what Trace had hoped for. The two Elementals were battling in the courtyard of New Domino Hospital, unaware of the two members of the Eternals watching from above. On Marcus' field, the Water Elemental had two monsters, one weakened fusion beast, and one facedown card. Trace's field only contained one monster, but that didn't disturb his confidence.

Elemental Hero Clayman – (800/2000)

Amy Rose (1000/1000)

Elemental Knight – Landslide (1250/1800)

Beautifly – (1900/2200)

**Trace (2700) – Marcus (3000)**

"So let me get one thing straight here." Marcus said earnestly. "I'm part of a group called the Elementals that was chosen by Perfect Chaos Dragon." Trace nodded. "And I have the power to control the element of water." The silver-haired man nodded again. "And our enemies are a group of thirteen people called Eternals."

"That's the gist of it, but there are still gaps in the story." Trace stated, drawing his next card. "I shall explain more as we continue our duel. For now, I summon Togepi in attack mode."

A yellow, spike-headed creatures encased in a white shell with blue and red rings appeared on the field (700/1000).

"And the best part is that Togepi is a Tuner Monster." Trace continued with a smirk. "So I'm tuning my Level 2 Togepi with my Level 6 Beautifly."

The egg creatures chirped happily, waving its stumpy hands. Marcus believed the created was dancing until he noticed the glow of energy forming around its hands. When the light had reached its greatest shine, it released two stars into the sky and faded from the battle. Beautifly flapped towards the sky as the level stars transformed to electrical rings, turning the winged insect transparent as it passed through.

"Storms rage and calm upon you command, the guardian of the seas awakens!" Trace chanted ominously. "Rise from the depths, Lugia!"

A beam of light devoured the synchronized monsters, releasing the existence of a more powerful beast. A gigantic shadow emerged from the light, singing a heartwarming song as it made its presence know. The beast was a colossal dinosaur-like bird with silvery-white skin and a blue underside, a lengthy tail, and eight movable appendages on its back. The guardian of the seas raised its head to the skies, emitting a calming note (2500/2000).

"And I command Lugia to destroy your Elemental Knight – Landslide!" Trace shouted.

"Well, you're in for a world of trouble." Marcus said, pressing a button on his Duel Disk. "I activate my trap card: Mirror Force! And as you already know, anyone that attacks a monster using Mirror Force is destroyed."

"That would work if it wasn't for one condition." Trace smirked, much to the confusion of the younger Elemental. "When a trap card is activated against Lugia, his special ability activates. All trap cards are instantly destroyed and you lose five hundred life points for each one."

The silver beast culminated a large quantity of yellow energy to its mouth, reshaping it into a ball. Trace chuckled playfully as his faithful monster released the energy in a narrow beam of pure destruction. The blast eradicated both Marcus' trap card and the Elemental Knight – Landslide in one fatal swoop. The force of the impact threw the Marked Duelist off his feet as the life point counter on his Duel Disk activated.

**Trace (2700) – Marcus (1250)**

"Man, that was a nice hit." Marcus chuckled eagerly as he sat up. "Lugia is one powerful monster."

"And one of the most faithful." Trace nodded in agreement. "I place one card facedown and end my turn. I do hope Lugia's powers haven't frightened you. I know you still suffer the trauma from your experience with the Gedo Mazo.

"You're kidding, right?" Marcus said excitedly, kicking back to his feet. "There's no way I'm going to give up so easily. And now, I draw." He swiped his next card. "And now I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Elemental Knight – Landslide."

The earthbound warrior shattered through the earth, lifting his hammer proudly on his shoulders (2500/1800).

"But he won't be sticking around for long." Marcus continued. "Because I'm sacrificing Elemental Hero Clayman and Elemental Knight – Landslide to summon Yubel!"

Both warriors of the Earth were dissolved into fragments of golden light, reshaping them into a glimmering cocoon. The dome of light shattered, revealing the mismatched shape of Yubel (3000/3000).

"Yubel, attack with Nightmare Pain!" Marcus commanded.

The misshapen monster of the stars formed a whip of thorns from the very air and lashed at Lugia. The siren bird raised its wings as a shield and somehow managed to endure the pain for a short while. Amy, who was pouting on the side, caught Lugia looking back to his master, who nodded silently. Then without hesitation, the silver bird lowered his guard and allowed himself to be eradicated.

**Trace (2200) – Marcus (1250)**

"I activate my facedown: Power of One!" Trace reacted swiftly. He revealed a trap card of Lugia surrounded by a trio of colored spheres: red, blue, and yellow. "This card only activates when Lugia is destroyed. Now I can special summon Articuno, Zapdos, and Moltres from my deck."

Following the destruction of the silver bird, three columns of elements erupted from the ground. A golden phoenix emerged from the pillar of fire – it's tail, wings, head feathers coated in thick burning flames (2000/1000). A yellow and black bird with feathers pointed like lightning emerged from the void of electricity – its narrow eyes sharp and decisive (1500/1500). The last of the three birds had frozen-blue plumage with a pointed crest on its forehead and allowing tail that glistened as it emerged from the snow storm (1000/2000).

"Hey, nice colors." Marcus complimented. "Well, I place another card facedown and end my turn."

"You managed to destroy Lugia in one turn." Trace said impressed. "He was my best card, second only to my Elemental Beast. You should congratulate yourself for making it this far."

"Yeah, I was wondering something." Marcus said hopefully. "You keep talking about these Elemental Beasts, but you haven't really explained what they are or where they come from."

"I guess I have put it off long enough." Trace said, once again postponing the match. "To explain my story, we have to go back to the beginning of existence – before such a thing even such a thing was real. Back then, only one omnipotent being existed: the Original One."

"The Original One?" Marcus repeated.

"**I've never heard of him.**" Yubel glared suspiciously.

"**I have!**" Amy shouted proudly, drawing the attention of her teammates. "**I heard all kinds of stories about the Original One when I was little. Back in the Duel Spirit World, everyone recognizes the Original One as the creator of all life.**"

"That is correct, Amy." Trace acknowledged. "The Original One was the only being that existed at the time, making him the true god of the universe that would soon be created. The Original One formed endless sheet of space and created the stars that would hold life for the universe. And among those stars, Earth was particularly special."

"How come?" Marcus asked.

"With all his power, the Original One loved to experiment." Trace explained. "And his favorite test subject was Earth. When he first created the world, humans and Duel Monsters lived together in perfect harmony. The humans maintain a higher sense of intelligence and the Duel Monsters were superior in terms of strength. All was going well until that fateful day."

"**The Great Rift.**" Amy said sadly.

"**What's the Great Rift?**" Yubel questioned curiously.

"After a thousand years of peace, a war broke out between the humans and the Dual Monsters." Trace continued dramatically. "Both oppositions believed that they should be the dominants species and refused to yield as the weakest. The Original One was distraught by the sudden outbreak and attempted to find a solution to this problem. Unfortunately, it took one thousand years before he could perfect it."

"What did he do?" Marcus asked.

"He created the Elementals – a team of guardians used to defend the Earth." Trace answered

"You mean like the Egyptian Gods or the Five Dragons?" Marcus questioned thoughtfully.

"The Egyptian Gods were created by the ancient pharaohs as weapons of war." Trace shook his head. "And the Five Dragons were crafted by the people of the stars to combat the Earthbound Immortals, who were formed from the darkness of people's hearts. The Elementals were the only true guardians personally created by the Original One."

"**Who were the Elementals?**" Yubel asked.

"The Elementals were a group of six hybrid beings." Trace explained. They had the unique ability to shift their appearance from extraordinary humans to monumental monsters, thus acting as mediums between the two species. Once the humans and Duel Monsters accepted their existence; they separated into six united tribes. Each tribe was led by one of the six guardians and represented a different element: earth, fire, wind, water, light, and darkness. And once again, the Original One believed he had created peace."

"But it didn't last, did it?" Marcus said all-knowingly.

"It wasn't a happy time." Trace sighed hopelessly. "When any creature, human or Duel Monster, gains powers, it is almost expected that they would desire more. The leader of the Earth Tribe, Gedo Mazo, wished to conquer the Endless Ocean and transform it into a barren wasteland. Naturally, the Elemental of Water was outrage by the actions of his former comrade's unwarranted assault. I am sure that you have guessed who the Elemental was."

"Perfect Chaos Dragon!" Marcus exclaimed in realization. "But what happened to them?!"

"They set an example for their old allies." Trace stated seriously. "The Elementals of Light and Darkness already had a strained relationship and war between Earth and Water was all it took to sever that bond. Darkness joined the Gedo Mazo and Light joined Perfect Chaos Dragon for the final battle. Only the Elementals of Fire and Wind remained neutral."

"**That's when the Great Rift happened.**" Amy continued interestingly. "**During the final battle, the guardians vanished and the worlds were split into parallel dimensions. The humans remained on Earth and all Duel Monsters were sent to the Spirit world.**" She scratched her head with a confused expression. "**Hmm...I wonder what happened.**"

"It was the Original One's final plan." Trace answered. "He separated both species by dimensional walls, allowing each side to maintain their own society and culture. Hoping that both sides would forget one another, the Original One eliminated all memory of the Elemental's existence. With the matter settled, the Original One departed from Earth, leaving its inhabitants to deal with their own matters."

"**But he didn't erase their existence permanently.**" Yubel stated.

"The energies of the Elementals still lingered in the world." Trace responded. "They searched the planet for centuries, hoping to find resurrected when they were needed. And now that time has finally come."

"I am the reincarnation of the Elemental of Water." Marcus sighed, trying to take everything in. "And Rev is the reborn Elemental of Earth. That would explain why we don't like each other."

"It was all determined by fate." Trace said wisely. "It was our destiny to meet."

"**You said the Elementals would come back when they were needed.**" Amy said pointedly. "**Does this have anything to do with the Eternals that have been attacking us?**"

"It has everything to do with them." Trace replied. "Our organization does know much about them, only that they are interested in the Elemental's power. Perhaps they seek to unite the abilities of the Elementals for some unknown weapon. I am not really sure."

"**Who are the Eternals?**" Yubel questioned seriously. "**What makes them so special?**"

"We've been trying to figure that out for ages." Trace sighed heavily. "As you may already know, they control thirteen different elements: fire, space, time, and even the moon. But despite their advanced techniques, they are only mirror images of their true attributes."

"**You haven't answered my question.**" Yubel growled impatiently. "**Who are they?**"

"Who knows?" Trace shrugged. "How do you learn about an enemy that's not alive?"

Marcus, Yubel, and Amy were all thrown back by this new information. How could the Eternals possibly be a threat if they weren't alive? Did Trace know some secret about these unknown enemies that he wasn't willing to share with him? And before the Marked Duelist was able to ask, his silver-haired mentor placed his cards back into his deck. All duelists knew that this meant the opponent had surrendered.

**Duel Victor: Marcus**

"Hey, what's going on?" Marcus asked as the holograms faded. "We were in the middle of a match."

"It's getting well past midnight." Trace grinned nonchalantly. "We'll have plenty of time to continue this duel another day. But for now, we have to rest up for tomorrows matches." He walked away, waving his hand in farewell. "I'll be rooting for you, kid!"

Marcus Kiva watched his silver-haired friend disappear into the night with a proud grin on his expression. The Marked Duelists felt a mixture of joy and confusion from their meeting, but was content with his answers. If he was to accept his destiny, he needed to understand his past and look ahead towards his future. Now all that was left was to retrieve his Elemental Beast...and make peace with his old enemy. In the meantime, Ignite was leaning against the rails of the hospital roof, yawn loudly, irritating his partner.

"Well, that was a major waste of time." Ignite commented.

"Not necessarily." The female stated. "We discovered that the Seekers know more about us than we realized. And what's worse, they have the Elemental of Wind working for them. This will only make things more complicated."

"Hey, our target is the Water Elemental." Ignite said carelessly. "Let Dahlia and Raikou worry about him."

"Honestly, I wonder how you can be so lax." The female shook.

"Hey, I'm still human." Ignite chuckled.

---

Meanwhile, Trace Rodik wandered aimlessly through Muto Park, watching the stars glistening in the night sky. Much like Marcus, he felt a sense of serenity when gazing at the sparkling gems of the darkness. The silver-haired duelist stood motionlessly under the shadow of the dragon statue until a sound caught his attention. Trace looked over and discovered Nami emerging from the bushes.

"You took your sweet time." Trace said jokingly.

"The leader interrogated me on everything I discovered." Nami groaned tiredly. "Using the Flash Memory so many times in one day can be very exhausting."

"Then perhaps you should get some rest." Trace suggested kindly, placing his arm on he shoulder. "You are a very important part of this organization. You shouldn't overexert yourself."

"I-I'm fine." Nami stammered; her face was burning red. "So...how did it go with Marcus?"

"I explained a large amount of his role, but I didn't tell him everything." Trace answered. "He impressed me today – he wasn't scared to accept that fact that he would play a crucial role in the world's future." He stared intensely at the ground. "I don't want him joining the Seekers – he's too young an innocent."

"The leader wants all the Elementals to join our side." Nami said worried.

"Well, he'll have to learn that he can't always have what he wants." Trace said defiantly. "The Elemental's are free spirits that should decide their own destinies. None of them should be pawns in some twisted game."

"Marcus Kiva..." Nami murmured softly. "You've really taken a liking to him."

"He's an interesting character." Trace smiled happily. "In a way, he's a lot like his sister."

**---**

**The war of fate has been opened to their eyes. Will Marcus be able to complete the destiny handed to him? Will he become a slave to the Eternals or Seekers? And who is the sister that Trace speaks of? Find out on the next Hyper Runners!**

**Please, read and review.**

---

Duel report:

Name: Lugia

Attribute: Water

Types: Sea-Serpent/Synchro/Effect

Level: 8

ATK/DEF: (2500/2000)

Description: 1 Tuner + 1 None Tuner monsters

When a trap is activated against this card, you can destroy that card and inflict 500 points of damage.


End file.
